Such A Fickle Matter
by flashycrier
Summary: Oikawa Tooru knows that he's being insenstive but with Nagishima Rino's naive personality, how can he not feel a bit mischievous, especially when she trusts her alittle bit too much? Obvioucly, Oikawa would use this to entertain himself.
1. Hello

"Nagishima Rino? She's a little bit…"

Nagishima pauses when she overhears a man talk about her. She pulled her hoodie over her head and moved an inch closer to the men's table.

"She gets more chocolate from girls when I don't get one at all!" one male whined before drinking his orange-flavored juice. "That's because she's really cool! It's as if she does what men in manga does." Another male responded.

Nagishima agreed with both men. What they're saying was true after all.

 _"Through years of living, all of the men in my life kept doing flattering things to me."_ Nagishima thought begrudgingly. _"Kabedon, whispering sweet nothings, hugging me, inching their face towards me, and doing things that's normally seen in shoujo mangas… it was how we role-played so they would know what they would do when they actually date someone. Although I learned to be a charming gentleman from them, their actions are really..."_ She perched her chin on her palm before sighing.

"Really troublesome." She mutters before standing up, causing her chair to give a metallic screech. The two male beside her glanced at her.

Pulling her hoodie off of her head, Nagishima turned to the two male to her left with a mystifying gaze.

"If you want to be popular, try thinking in the girl's perspective. They really like it when men puts them first before themselves." She advises before leaving the males shocked and astonished at the same time.

"She said that in a cool tone." One male commented as he kept gaping at Nagishima. "She's actually pretty tall for a lady… Nagishima Rino's a cool lady." The other male adds with admiration.

Nagishima walked away with natural swag. She recalled her cousin's words on walking with confidence.

 _"Walk like you won the championships and keep your eyes in front."_ Nagishima heard her cousin's voice as she marched with her eyes on her path and her posture right.

 _"Your gaze should be cool but not too cool to freeze someone."_ Her eyes turned calm and cold while her cousin's words repeated on her mind.

 _"When the lady enters your field of vision, make your eyes exude warmth so she would melt in your gaze and when that happens, don't forget to smile."_ At the exact moment, a female stranger enters Nagishima's vision and taking her cousin's words, she softens her gaze and smiles warmly.

Witnessing and receiving Nagishima's breathtaking smile, the girl blushes and looks away before bowing and walking away.

Nagishima blinked before sighing. She really listened to her cousin's words. If she keeps doing what her cousin told her, Nagishima might be mistaken as a person who likes the same gender and while that isn't really a bad thing for Nagishima, she'd feel bad if one girl who's actually homosexual would like her, mistaking Nagishima as a fellow queer when in reality, she's just doing it because her cousin's words became a habit she obeyed and did out of responsibility.

Heading to her classroom, Nagishima exuded confidence as she walked. Each step was graceful and her attention kept towards the view in front of her.

Girls who knew her waved at her with familiarity and when Nagishima waves back, they'd fuss about how the female gentleman smiled their way. Nagishima would then start questioning herself again.

 _"Why am I acting like a mysterious prince? I'm a straight female, I'm not interested in women. What would I do if men starts thinking I swing the other way? I'll probably live my life alone and single since birth. I need to do something about this. I need to act feminine."_

Nagishima huffed with determination. Her mind was dead set on being ladylike.

"Nagishima! I got your grades and it's lower than the depths of hell!" her best friend, Saikane Iori, informed while enthusiastically running towards her.

Nagishima remembered her grades and promptly pushed being feminine aside. She needs to pull her grades high first before acting like a real lady.

The female gentleman sat on her seat and placed both of her elbows on her desk. She waited for Saikane to arrive in her seat and when she did, Nagishima sighed.

"I can't be worse than Kenma, right? I've always had higher grades when we compare my grades with his." Nagishima defended herself and her scores but Kenma, whose seat is beside her, overheard her talking and peered over his PS vita.

"You're bad at science." Kenma mumbled lazily as he clicked on the buttons of his PS Vita.

"Kenma's right. Your grades in other subjects are fine but in science and math…" Saikane paused and hesitated to continue. When she sees Nagishima's curious expressions, she gives in and says her grades.

"You barely passed. You're one point away from failing to get the passing score."

Nagishima then instantly visualizes her father telling her to study or else…

"Good luck on studying with Kuroo." Kenma said, his attention was still on his game. Saikane sighs at him before reminding him to keep his PS Vita in his bag. Nagishima ignored her two friends and recalled her cousin.

"I'll be scolded by my dad, my brother will tease me then dad would tell me to go to Tetsurou because I need his help so I can pass science and math." Nagishima listed the situations that might occur when she gets home. "I can't go to Tetsurou. He'll tease me and use me as a sample for his flirting game."

Kenma and Saikane heard the black-haired female mumble under her breathe. Feeling bad but not wanting to help her, the two simply wished her happiness in the future.

* * *

Nagishima called the shots.

Her father gave her a big time scolding about her grades and how she's wasting money by giving him bad grades, then her brother teased her and tried to make her look dumb by asking problems found in her math and science book. And now…

"You need to go to your cousin. Let him teach you science and math. Go to his dorm starting on next week's Monday and ask him to tutor you. Do that until you graduate."

Nagishima nodded at her father's orders. She decided to screw it all. She'll just listen to her father and go to her cousin's dorm. It's not like she'll lose anything, in fact, it's for the better. For her grades and for her future. She can't have a barely passing grades when she's months away from graduating.

Her father then noticed her expression and sighed.

"What I said earlier… just know that I did it out of worry." Her father explained. "You're graduating and soon, you'll go to work. You might think that I'm being strict but this is for your future. I just don't want to see my only daughter agonizing in the future because she can't find a job."

Nagishima smiled politely as she listened to her father.

It's true that she was hurt because of what he said earlier but she knows that her father knows what's best for her. She can't get angry when it's her fault that her grades are low in the first place.

After having a conversation with her father, the black-haired female went out and roamed for a while. She passed by her school and recalled what she was planning earlier.

"To be a girl, huh? Can I do that?" Nagishima uttered to herself. Her mind was still on her plan as she passed by the park. She then decides to enter the park and roams it while thinking.

While she's walking, Nagishima doesn't notice a man on his phone, possibly texting someone. Then in an unexpected outcome, the two ends up sitting on the same bench that was placed in the side.

Nagishima felt the soles of her feet ache because of walking for an hour. She then glances at the man beside him out of curiosity and sees him on his phone.

Noticing that the man was pleasing to the eyes, she gulps and wonders if he has a girlfriend. If he doesn't then maybe… Nagishima could ask what he's looking for in a lady.

For her plan on being a woman.

 _"But even if he has a lover, I can still ask him what type he seeks for in a lover."_ Nagishima thought. _"Should I just ask this attractive stranger?"_ she pondered.

Sensing that someone was staring at him, the unnamed male turns to his left and catches Nagishima gazing at him with curious eyes. Suddenly feeling a bit bashful, the brown-haired male clears his throat.

"Do you need something?" he smiles and Nagishima takes note of his charming smile and how she has to smile like that to the girls.

Realizing what she had in mind, Nagishima clicks her tongue and decides that it doesn't matter if the person beside her had a lover or not, she needs to know how she can be a lady, completely forgetting that the person beside her is a man.

"What do you want in a woman?" Nagishima asked straightly.

The male blinked at her question and wondered if he was being hit on. Smiling to himself, the male lowers his phone and shifts his attention to Nagishima. Observing the black-haired female, he realized that she looks pretty cute, like most women.

"Well… if they're cute and they love me truly then I'll appreciate them." He says.

Nagishima nods and hums in response. _"So all I need to do is love someone truly and be cute…"_ Nagishima pauses on thinking and raises an eyebrow. "What if I'm not cute?" she asks the brown-haired male.

The man chuckles at her question. He leans on the bench and gazed at her. "I think you're cute." He complimented Nagishima with his evidently flirtatious smile. Too bad, Nagishima doesn't catch on his attempt to flirt.

Nagishima nods and looks away with a slight blush on her cheeks. It's been a long time since she heard someone say she's cute. What she mostly hears is how she looks cool or acts cool and although she appreciates it, the compliment is slightly getting old.

"I see." She uttered with her timid voice, not realizing that she's being hit on. The male eyed Nagishima's face and pondered if the girl understood what he said.

"Uh… thanks. I guess that means I can still date someone even though I'm like this." Nagishima said. The male narrowed his eyes and scanned the girl from head to toe. Taking note of her untied shoes, the male brushes his thought away and focused on trying to analyze what the girl meant.

"Why? Do you think you're unlovable?" he asks.

Nagishima perks up and nods honestly.

"Yes." She answers. "It's because of a certain reason." She adds, trying to avoid saying that she acts like a man.

The brown-haired clicked his tongue thrice before speaking. "Every person has to be loved. What kind of thought is that, huh?" he says. When he notices how Nagishima looks at him, he gasps and covers his mouth before lowering his hand and smiling sheepishly.

"What I mean to say is –"

"You're right. It was stupid of me to say that." Nagishima apologized before standing up and bowing to the male.

The male stranger blinked before standing up as well. "Uh… it's alright, stop bowing." He tried to coax Nagishima out of bowing which he successfully does.

Once the two were standing up face to face, Nagishima can't help but admire the person in front of her.

Brown and seemingly-soft hair that seemed to bounce with every move he made, height that made him fit to be a model and his skin that was fair and smooth while his lips seemed soft. One question was stuck on her head as she eyed the male.

 _"Is he gay?"_ She asked subconsciously. Amazed by him, Nagishima stepped forward to see if she reached the male's shoulder but as she stepped forward, Nagishima tripped on her untied shoe laces and the man caught her without missing a beat.

The two gazed in each other before Nagishima blinks and gulps. The male stared at her with wide eyes as he tried to grasp what just happened. Seeing the black-haired female close, he realized that she's not bad-looking but not too attractive. If he would compare it to a flower, he'd say that she's a flower called forget-me-not, simple but pretty.

The male tightened his hold on her before pushing her and helping her stand up on her feet.

The air felt uncomfortable. Nagishima felt awkward as she avoided the male's eyes. Suddenly, she remembers that it's evening and she needs to go home.

"Um… I need to go home. Thank you for the advice." Nagishima bowed before spinning on her heels and walking away. The male was left awestruck as he watched her leave.

"Wow… that girl's eccentric." He commented, an amused smile playing on his lips. His phone then rings so he pushes it out of his pocket and answers the call.

"Hey Oikawa, out partying?" The person said with a mocking tone.

"I'm not partying, Kuroo. I'm simply at the park, enjoying the nature and my attractiveness." Oikawa spoke confidently before smirking.

"By the way, I saw a cute girl and she was unbelievably weird, in a good way." He said as he started heading on his way home.

* * *

A/N:

Hello, readers!

You don't know how long I've been pondering, whether I should post this or not, but I'm not the focus here, the focus is on the story!

This plot is a little bit... simple but I kid you not, I promise to make this as interesting as possible! So don't fret! I'll try my bestest!

As for Nagishima Rino... just imagine her a middle-school Kageyama but manlier and bolder when it comes to dealing with girls. As for Oikawa... he's the same old Oikawa so don't worry about him then there's Kuroo... get to know him next chapter. As for the other characters... yeah! That's all I can say, yeah. Get to know them while reading, okay?

This is the end of chapter one! Hope you liked this and see you next chapter~~~


	2. Inside Room 122

Nagishima Rino stood in front of Waseda University, ready to meet her cousin.

 _"Once I meet Tetsurou, I'm sure that he'll try to use his flirting techniques with me."_ Nagishima thought to herself with a groan. _"I have to prove myself. I need to make myself a lady."_ She subconsciously told herself.

With her oversized bubblegum pink jacket, Nagishima wondered if she looked like a lady. Checking her clothes, the black-haired female smiled before entering the campus.

"Room 122…" Nagishima mumbled to remember her cousin's room. Luckily, her cousin's dorm was located on the first floor and all she needed to do was to find room 122 by following the numbers on the door.

Soon, Nagishima finally found room 122 then knocked on the door.

Waiting for the door to open, Nagishima stood patiently with her bag being hugged by her because it's apparently cute if she acted like a child who's searching for a candy store. The black-haired female inhaled deeply and decided to open the door.

When she did, she loosened her hold on her bag.

In front of her were two male. The brown-haired man was shirtless while the other tall male was in the middle of wearing a shirt.

Nagishima stared at the two male in front of her. She then looked down on her own body when she realized that the two male had a nice body. She patted her belly to see if she had an abs but frowned when she took notice of her actions.

 _"I'm a girl. I need to give a reaction befitting of a lady._ " She thought to herself.

Faking a gasp, Nagishima placed a hand over her mouth and made her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. You're shirtless." She said in her monotone voice. She closed her eyes and turned around to make her act believable.

Meanwhile, the two male in front of her was Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi. The two former captain stood in stun as the female stranger gave a weird reaction.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Nagishima. He felt that he saw her before but he can't pinpoint when. He kept his eyes at her and when he doesn't get a clue, he groans and steps forward the high school female before pulling her inside the room and slamming the door close.

Ushijima stared at Oikawa in question. "What are you doing? She's not allowed here. She's a high school student." He reminded while pulling his shirt down.

"No, Ushiwaka. This girl… I met her before, I just can't figure out when and where." Oikawa observed the girl who was covering her mouth. The brunette grabs her hands and pulls it away from her mouth.

"What the…" Oikawa uttered after he saw Nagishima's face. "Aren't you the one I saw at the park? Did you… did you stalk me?" he interrogated with a confident look on his face.

Nagishima failed to answer quickly. _"What should I do to act like a girl?"_ she asked herself before gulping and backing away. "Um… no. I don't want to see you." She spoke without taking note of her chosen words. "Can you please wear a shirt? My eyes might get irritated." She added unhesitatingly.

Oikawa gasped at her words. He looked down on his body and saw that he was indeed shirtless. He then goes to a closet near the door and chose a blue shirt to wear. After wearing it, the brunette shifts his attention to the high school girl with a scowl.

"Your eyes aren't irritated, it's blessed and that's because you saw me, shirtless, understand?" he spoke shamelessly.

"No, I don't." Nagishima instantly replied. Oikawa gaped at her with shock. This isn't the oddly cute girl he talked to last Friday.

Nagishima then recalled her plan. She clicks her tongue and clears her throat. "I mean, yes. I understand. I'll be leaving then. Excuse me." She bowed before turning around but as she did, she felt someone hold her wrist. Spinning on her heels, she sees Oikawa giving her a smirk.

"Why are you leaving? You can't just leave without inspection." He informs. "You need to tell me how you got here or you won't leave this room, right Ushiwaka?" he glances at his roommate and sees him on his phone.

"Huh? I'm busy but if you want to interrogate her, go ahead." Ushijima says uncaringly. He ignores Oikawa's whines and kept his attention on his phone.

"Fine then! I'll do it by myself!" Oikawa exclaims, clearly irritated. He peers at Nagishima and sees her holding her bag in front of her. Eyeing the girl from top to bottom, he saw that she seemed… feminine today compared to how she was last Friday. If he remembers it clearly, she was wearing a sweatpants, gray hoodie and a pair of slippers with her hair tied in a messy pony.

Nagishima takes notice of his gaze and lowers herself to catch his eyes. When she did, she gives a small cautious smile.

"Excuse me? The interrogation?" she asked, forgetting about her plans once again.

Oikawa blinks and fakes a cough. He clears his mind and gazes at the shorter girl in front of him. "What's your name and which school do you go to?" he questioned while hiding his intentions on knowing the black-haired female.

"My name's Nagis –"

"Nagishima Rino. Eighteen years old. Her birthday is on April 26 and she's unexpectedly popular with the ladies because of her gentleman attitude." A black-haired male stood in the doorway with his arms leaning on the doorknob.

With a sly smirk playing on his lips, a hair that defied the laws of physics, and a voice that seemed to rile someone up, Kuroo Tetsurou scoffed at Oikawa.

"Most importantly, Nagishima Rino is my dearest, cutest and coolest cousin of mine."

Nagishima blinked and Oikawa did a spit-take. Ushijima lowered his phone and watched the interesting event.

"Is that why she's here? To see you?" Ushijima asked, cutting the silence and awkwardness. Kuroo glanced at him and nodded. "She failed her science and math so she came to me." Kuroo informed as he stepped in and pulled Nagishima away from Oikawa. He pulled her close to his bed and made her sit there.

"I'm a busy person but since I'm kind, I've decided to tutor her without payment." He added while dropping his notebooks on his bed. Kuroo then glared at Oikawa. "She'll be visiting here almost every day so try to get to know her." He spoke, his tone different from what he said.

 _"It's as if, he doesn't want me to touch her."_ Oikawa thought to himself.

"Um… I'm sorry for intruding. If it helps, my cousin and I should just study at the library nearby." Nagishima suggested, her voice was void of bashfulness or shame.

"I don't want to go there." Kuroo quickly shut her down.

"You just don't want to see your ex in the library." Oikawa informed while sulking.

"If I remember correctly, didn't Kuroo date the woman in the library who was a year older than him?" Ushijima asked.

Nagishima stared pointedly at Kuroo. She recalled how she was used as a guinea pig to test out her brothers' and Kuroo's pick-up lines as well as moves. Cringing at the reminder, Nagishima promised to make herself a true bona fide woman. One day, she'll be known as one.

"Ah… so you're successfully a playboy, huh?" Nagishima mumbled while pulling her math book out. She flipped the pages and stopped at the table of contents. "I don't understand this." She pointed at the whole page.

Kuroo, Oikawa and even Ushijima checked the page.

"Which part?" Kuroo questioned.

"No parts."

The three college males eyed Nagishima after she said that. The younger girl sighed and explained.

"There are no parts that I understood. All of it is unclear to me." She informed shamelessly.

Kuroo face-palmed and groaned. He has to teach his cousin the whole book when he has things to do like studying organic and physical chemistry or geometry or anything that was involved with chemical engineering.

Oikawa snickered and shifted his attention to his phone. What was happening to his roommate was none of his business. If he ignore it, Oikawa could laugh at Kuroo agonizing over Nagishima's lack of ability to understand math, supposing that she's actually that unintelligent.

Ushijima gazed at Nagishima and didn't know if he should be amazed or displeased that the younger lady failed to understand math.

"I'm sorry in advance. I'll make sure to take this seriously." Nagishima apologized sincerely as she looked at Kuroo guiltily.

"What about me?" Kuroo spoke, feigning pain. "Would you take me seriously?" he questioned.

Oikawa gawked at the black-haired male. "You said, you two were cousins!" he exclaimed in shock.

"We are. He just likes practicing his pick-up lines on me." Nagishima notified before fishing for her pen in her bag. She then pulls it out and places the pen on the table. "If you want me to take you seriously, take me seriously as well." Nagishima responded to her cousin's statement.

Hearing his cousin's reply, Kuroo grins with pride and pats on Nagishima's shoulder. "Good job, my child. You passed today's test. Go tell what I said to another lady of your interest." He said, completely ignoring Nagishima's sudden embarrassed expression.

The black-haired female observed the other two male and saw them staring at her with a deadpan look.

"I'm not –"

"It's alright. Many girls today want other girls as well so it's fine. Don't worry." Oikawa cut off Nagishima's sentence with his own ignorant statement. "She doesn't look like one though." Ushijima commented.

"God, Ushiwaka! Don't be so ignorant!" Oikawa scolded the taller male.

"Excuse me?" Nagishima said to catch the three males' attention. When she gets their attention, she says "I'm not a queer."

Kuroo huffs in disbelief. "She says that to other woman though so she's definitely gay." He says.

"Don't force your sexuality on me." Nagishima sharply comments, tired of her cousin's constant attempts on making her life miserable. She then hears the cackle of one male and when she checks to see who's laughing, she catches Oikawa snorting.

"Want some ice for that burn, Kuroo?" Oikawa teased while trying to compose himself before lying on his bed.

Nagishima observed the brunette before looking down on her hands. _"He's really attractive. If I was as pleasing to the eyes as him, maybe I wouldn't mind being a queer. I'll be too pretty to trouble myself for things like gender if I was that attractive."_ She subconsciously told herself.

When Nagishima looks up, she sees Oikawa giving her a curious stare before smiling softly. Nagishima, being oblivious to other's indirect attempt of flirting, takes it as a gesture of kindness and smiles back, stunning the older male.

Oikawa bit his lips as he found the younger girl interesting.

 _"Is she dense? Does she not know that I'm trying to make a move on her?"_ Oikawa asked himself. _"Should I try playing with her?"_ he thinks carefully before sighing to himself. He hasn't done that before because he isn't that mean to play with someone's feeling but seeing someone be so innocent and naïve… Oikawa can't help but feel mischievous.

"Hey, Kuroo. Let me help you teach Nagishima." Oikawa says before sitting on his bed, his smile was hiding a plan that may or may not fail him.

* * *

A/N:

See? Oikawa's the same. He's as mischievous and insensitive so no worries with him. But I've been thinking, should I make him a little bit manlier to make the plot better or nah?

Panning to Kuroo and Ushijima's existence... those two are important! They'll play a special role so keep this in mind, anything the two does has a meaning! Their actions are mainly to push the plot but don't focus on them too much! I might be joking or trying to prank you after all!

Heh!


	3. Pastel Palette

"No, I'm at the mall." Nagishima said as she held her phone next to her ears. Her usual cool expression was plastered on her face while she roamed around the mall. Her eyes went back and forth as she passed by the various stores that caught her attention.

"You're taking a break from your cousin's lessons, huh?" Saikane's voice was heard on the other line but suspiciously, Nagishima hears moans and groans from the other side. Figuring out what it was, the black-haired female sighs before asking "What BL series are you watching this time?"

Saikane then laughs at her childhood friend's question, entertained with Nagishima's knowledge about her. "Actually, it isn't a BL. It's yuri. Do you know why I'm watching this?" the strawberry blonde lady questioned with a playful tone. Nagishima sighs before asking why.

"It's because I remembered you."

Nagishima quickly hung up when she heard her childhood friend say that. Knowing that Saikane was getting a tad frisky today, the gentlelady didn't hesitate to stop the call. She then focused on her path, trying to find a good place to eat.

Until she sees a familiar male stand in front of her with a dazed look.

Nagishima eyed the male first before pushing her hair behind her ear in an attempt to act like a real high school girl. She then clears her throat and bows to the male.

"Hello, Oikawa." She greets politely before raising herself and staring naively at the male college student. Oikawa blinks and scans the area. When he doesn't recognize anyone he knows around the mall, he fakes a cough and approached the female high school student. Smiling charmingly, Oikawa waves at Nagishima.

"Hey, Rino-chan!" he replied informally, confusing Nagishima who then looks behind her to see if she's actually the person Oikawa is greeting. When she doesn't see anyone, she points at herself and gives a puzzled gaze. "Me?" she mutters.

Oikawa grins amusedly at the younger girl. "Who else?" he mutters in an impish way while checking his phone for a female friend's message that will inform him where they'll meet for a certain reason.

Meanwhile, Nagishima can't help but admire the older male a bit. His way of dressing up seemed impeccable and the way he carried his clothes with a confident aura made Nagishima look at him with awe. Deep down, even though she keeps telling herself that she doesn't have any intention of cross-dressing, seeing a man look so good makes her want to dress as a man for one day. Nothing bad would happen if she did that, right?

Sensing a certain lady gaze at him, Oikawa peers at Nagishima and leans down to see her eye to eye. He then smiles sweetly before speaking.

"Do you want to take a picture of me? You're eyeing me too intensely." He teased and snorted at the younger girl when she steps back and looks away with a dust of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Actually... I thought you looked attractive with your dress, I mean, clothes." Nagishima said out of habit. She was used to complimenting ladies but never men. It isn't her fault that she's somehow used to conversing with girls rather than boys.

Averting her gaze away from Oikawa, Nagishima eyed her feet while keeping her hold on the straps of her backpack.

"You're being really awkward. Where's the confident girl that asked me what type of girl I like?" Oikawa questioned as he felt his phone vibrate. He ignores it and kept his eyes on Nagishima, waiting for a response that he'll possibly like, since it came from the black-haired female.

The female gentleman gulped before answering. "Today's different. You were a stranger back then but now, I know you and that makes me even more uncomfortable."

"But didn't you ask that question to get to know me?" Oikawa spoke, shamelessly. Nagishima sent him a confused stare. "I didn't ask that to get to know you. I asked that because I was curious on what I should do to act girly." She informed, lowering her arms and placing it beside her. She starts to forget about acting like a lady again as she talked.

Hearing the girl's reason, Oikawa didn't know whether to feel pissed or entertained. Sure, she said something funny but her question at the park made him think that she's interested in...

 _"_ _Argh! I can't say that! I feel so humiliated thinking she's inter – Damn it! I was wrong!"_ Oikawa thought to himself as he cringed at his mistake. He then pauses and thinks about his plan to play with the girl. Taking a glimpse at the black-haired female, he sighs and crosses his arms.

"So you're not interested in me?" he asks straightly.

"Why would I be interested in you, Oikawa? That doesn't make sense."

Oikawa huffs at Nagishima's reply. He pushes his hair back only for it to plop back to where it was. Eyeing Nagishima with a sharp stare, he takes notice of her way of speaking and wondered why she's speaking to him disrespectfully.

"Why are you speaking like that to me? Speak to me like you're talking to someone superior." He whined, completely forgetting that he has to keep his charismatic facade for the public to see. Nagishima pondered over the older male's sudden shift of personality and speculated that maybe, Oikawa was being his usual self. He was like that to her cousin and Ushijima after all.

 _"_ _He treats Tetsurou and Ushijima-san like this... Does he perhaps... not see me as a lady?"_ Nagishima wondered subconsciously. Pained by her own made-up realization, Nagishima stared at Oikawa painfully before opening her mouth to say something.

"Do I talk like a man? Is that why you're acting like that?" she asked. Oikawa blinked at her words. He gives a stunned face when he catches what he did wrong. _"Why do I keep slipping on my act when I'm in front of her? I need to act appealing, same with how I act with other women."_ He thinks before observing the girl in front of him.

 _"_ _But... she doesn't really look feminine right now compared to when she first visited my room."_ He says in his mind while scanning the female from top to bottom. _"Why is she wearing a tracksuit anyway?"_ he questioned while narrowing his eyes at Nagishima's clothes.

"Why are you wearing a tracksuit? Didn't you say that you wanted to be girly?" Oikawa probed and when he feels his phone vibrate for the second time, he clicks his tongue before ignoring it again.

"It's comfortable." Nagishima shortly replied, earning a groan from Oikawa. "You can't act like a lady if you wear clothes like that!" he scolded before pointing at a nearby clothing store behind him then grabbing Nagishima's wrist. "Come on! I'll show you how a real lady dresses." He mutters before pulling Nagishima with him.

Trailing behind Oikawa, the female gentleman felt her heart flutter. She wondered if this is why girls like being dragged.

 _"_ _Should I do this to another girl?"_ she contemplated while keeping her eyes towards the brunette.

Once the two enters the shop, Nagishima is face to face with pastel colored shirts and skirts. Gulping at the amount of feminine clothing she sees, Nagishima felt herself look down at her body and notices her tracksuit. Returning her gaze at Oikawa, her eyes displayed guilt.

"Do I really need to wear clothes like that? It's nearing winter and I don't want to get myself cold." Nagishima notified but Oikawa ignored her and simply grabbed a mint green sweatshirt and a dark blue skirt. He pushes it in Nagishima's arms and points at the dressing room.

"Go try that on and show it to me." He demands with a crafty smile. Nagishima, left with no choice, takes the clothes and heads to the dressing room, leaving Oikawa by himself. When he's finally left alone, he hurriedly checks his phone and sees the angry messages from his female friend. He cusses under his breath and tried to make a reason when a new message appears.

"I'm in front... of... M&H." Oikawa read out loud. He nods his head and types a reply when he realizes one thing.

He's inside M&H.

"Oh crap." He mumbles before sneakily checking the people outside of the store he's in. When he recognizes the girl, whose back was facing the store, Oikawa felt his life span shorten. He inspects the area for a place to hide and to his fear, there was none.

"Oikawa?"

The male brunette hears Nagishima speak so he turns around nervously and gestures for her to stay quiet. The black-haired female shows her puzzled face once again and nods obediently. What can she do? It's not like it'll kill her if she keeps silent.

Suddenly, Oikawa pushes Nagishima inside the dressing room and slams the door closed when they get inside. Nagishima leans on the walls of the dressing room and covers herself while eyeing the taller male warily. Oikawa typed in his phone, telling his friend to wait for him at the restaurant near M&H.

"Um... is there something wrong? You look pale, Oikawa... san." Nagishima added the honorifics as the brunette sighed in relief. He motions for Nagishima to wait a minute before peeking through the door's gap and catching his friend outside. He closes the door and leans on the wall nervously.

"I almost got caught." He uttered, his panic slowly fading away.

"Why? Are you being chased?"

Oikawa glances at the girl beside him and catches a glimpse of her appearance. He pauses when he notices that it suits Nagishima much better than he expected. His eyes slid down the younger lady's legs before smirking at what he sees.

"See? It doesn't look bad on you." He spoke in an amused way before shifting his gaze at Nagishima. Oikawa stops when he takes note of the distance between them. When a person's four inches away from you, you just can't help but feel a bit of romantic that's why, it's obvious that Oikawa will use this to his advantage.

A revenge for making Oikawa feel wrong and humiliated.

Pinning the black-haired lady on the wall, Oikawa smirks at Nagishima with a satisfied expression. He waited for the girl to blush or explode with embarrassment while he kept his hand on the wall. The small space was making the air warm and it didn't help with the current situation.

Nagishima blinks at the sudden event that occurred. She looks up and witnesses the older male's pleased face. Doubting if she's being flirted, Nagishima quickly pushes the thought away and deduces that she's being used as a dummy again, thinking Kuroo must've told Oikawa about how Nagishima is used as a dummy.

Irked by Oikawa's actions, Nagishima grabs his collar and shoves him on the wall with force, shocking the brown-haired male. She then removes her hold on Oikawa's collar and yanks his wrist before pinning it on the wall and gazing at the male with such intensity.

"This is what Kabe-don is. Pinning their arms on the wall and eyeing them passionately. Don't do it in a half-assed way." Nagishima lectured before loosening her hold on the older male and backing away.

On the other hand, Oikawa had his mouth hanging. To experience being Kabe-donned by a woman and being stared at in such an intense way, Oikawa almost felt himself melt.

"You're..." He mumbled before gulping. "You're unexpectedly manly." He utters in a surprised manner but that doesn't surprise Nagishima though. She figured that he'll say that and once again hearing it, Nagishima doubted being able to act like a lady.

"I can't be a woman like this." Nagishima slides down the wall and holds her knees to her chest. Oikawa stared at her in a dumbfounded way as he overlooked his ringing phone.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asks mindlessly. The black-haired female stares at him with glee before it returns to her calm look. "Are you sure?" she replies. Oikawa nods in response, unsure with what he's doing yet proceeding with his actions. He assumes that nothing bad would happen in fact, it might make him entertained.

The taller male watched as Nagishima stands up and looks at him with adoration.

"You're not lying, are you? You'll help me, right?" she questions, her voice brimming with innocence as she gave a small smile that she hid behind her hand.

Oikawa eyed the female and felt charmed. Seeing a young lady as unadulterated as Nagishima made him think that maybe, some girls are not as dirty as some women he knows. Smiling in a pleased manner, Oikawa pulls his phone out and sends a text to his friend, saying that they should meet each other at her apartment, before pushing it back inside his pocket.

"Say... let me help you, Rino-chan. Let's make you a certified girl." Oikawa says with a calculating grin tugging on his lips.

* * *

A/N:

Are you pissed off? Don't be! I did i for the plot! Do not fret, a development will arrive in the later chapters so bear with Oikawa being... fickle.

About this story's genre... please be informed that this is a rom-com and it's rated as T so any scenes that will exceed the rating T will not be written by me. I can't write a lewd scene after all. This story's genre is supposed to talk about the development of each character that is introduced in here so please wait for the problems that will soon arise and enjoy the ride.

This is the end of the author's note and I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Some Days

"Okay! You got it right and as a prize... you get a hug from me!"

Nagishima eyed her cousin with a straight-faced expression. She didn't bother speaking or disagreeing and simply moved away from him. She grabbed her bag and went to the other side of the table, keeping her face unchanged.

Kuroo, who had his arms wide open, huffed while smiling before grabbing his pillow and embracing it tightly. He nodded lamely and kept staring at his cousin with a feigned look on his face. "How could you be like this towards me? I taught you everything you need to know and you just abandon me!" he whined immaturely.

Ushijima, who was sitting on his bed, looked at his black-haired roommate with disbelief. "Is he... always this childish? I thought Oikawa's the only one like this." Ushijima comments.

Oikawa gasps at the taller male's remarks and covers his mouth to emphasize how insulted he feels at the moment. He gives a forced smile and a glare at Ushijima before retorting. "Just so you know, Kuroo and I –" points at his black-haired roommate then himself. " – are completely different from each other. It's obvious, especially at this part –" he places his palm under his chin " – and this part." Before raising his shirt to show his six-pack.

Nagishima fakes a gasp and Oikawa notices it instantly. He pulls his shirt down and grins playfully at her. "It's different from your cousin, right? Mine looks better, right?" Oikawa asks.

The younger girl shakes her head and eyed her cousin then the brunette.

"Both are the same. It looks useless in my eyes."

Ushijima clears his throat after hearing the younger girl's response. He hides his smile and focused on his book, even flipping it to the next page. Oikawa and Kuroo gawked at the younger girl before Oikawa points at the door.

"Leave." He says. "Someone who can't see a blessing in front of them doesn't deserve to see someone like me!" he exclaimed with irritation.

"He's right. Leave if you can't differentiate between treasure and trash!" Kuroo added while staring at his cousin with disgust.

Nagishima heaved a sigh and gave a sympathetic glance at Ushijima who was equally staring at her with an apologetic look pasted in his face. The female stands up and brushes her tracksuit to remove the dust. She then sends a cool glare at the two immature college students.

"Is that so?" she questioned like she's conversing with children. The two male says yeah at the same time while nodding. Nagishima smiles while packing up. When she finishes, she slings her bag over her shoulder and gazes at the two male in a gutsy manner.

"Hmm, okay then. Since I don't know what a blessing is and can't distinguish between treasure and trash, it must be why both of you looks like one thing to me."

Oikawa and Kuroo waited for Nagishima to continue speaking and when she doesn't say anything, Oikawa groans. "Finish your sentence! What do we look like?" the brunette demanded. Nagishima eyed him with a flicker of mischievousness in her eyes. When Kuroo sees this, he gasps.

"Garbage. Both of you."

Ushijima, who was drinking his can of cola, coughs and hits his chest as if it would push the liquid down his throat. The two male gaped at the black-haired high school girl. Nagishima grabbed her phone from the desk and stares at her two senior. She bows and as she raises her head, Oikawa swore that he saw a smug smirk tugging on the girl's lips.

"I'll be going. Thank you for today's lesson." Nagishima walked out and Oikawa can't help but remember the feeling he felt at the moment. It was similar to what he felt when he loses to Ushijima.

Chuckling darkly, Oikawa starts speaking.

"You'll never get a boyfriend when you're cooler than most men."

Kuroo blinked at what his roommate said. _"He said something bad! That's an insult to Rino!"_ he thought while carefully observing his cousin who stopped dead on her tracks. _"Does Oikawa know? He's good at reading people's personality so he must know."_ He pondered while watching the situation placed in front of him.

The black-haired male peers at Ushijima and catches him staring at the two as well. Kuroo stands up and sits at the taller male's bed.

Nagishima turns around and looks at the brunette with an undescribed expression. "What should I do? Will I keep being manlier than most men? My female classmates keep on saying that they like me more than their respective boyfriend." She rants with regret.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! In good conscience, I want to say that someone like you, who wears tracksuits and makes suave moves on girls on habit, would make men intimidated. That's why..." Oikawa crosses his arms and smirks.

"Stop hoping."

Kuroo dropped his entertained smile when he witnesses Nagishima frown sadly. He clenches his fist and scoffs while displaying his scheming smile. He leans his elbows on his knees and glares at Oikawa.

"Hey, Oikawa. Wanna talk outside?" Kuroo invites while keeping his scheming grin plastered on his face. Nagishima exhales tiredly and massages her temples in an exhausted way. "Thanks for saying that, Oikawa...san. I'll keep that in mind." She intervenes before bowing once again.

She sends a serious look at the brown-haired male and leaves the room.

Once the younger girl leaves, Oikawa looks at Kuroo and sees him standing and stepping towards him. The brown-haired male jumps off of his bed and goes to the door. "Calm down, Kuroo." He tried to appease while pouting cutely, earning him a mocking grin from the black-haired male.

"That won't work on me. You're not a cute girl." Kuroo informs before drawing near Oikawa, who runs to Ushijima, who was now standing up. Oikawa uses his former enemy as a shield from the seemingly furious man. "Chill, would you?!" Oikawa yells in fear.

"I just want to talk to you though. What's wrong with that?" Kuroo cracks his knuckle while smiling threateningly. "Don't do that then! You look scary!" Oikawa responded while pushing his poor taller roommate towards Kuroo. Ushijima sighed and grabbed the two males' shoulder, stopping them instantly.

"Oikawa, go talk to Nagishima. Kuroo, stop it." Ushijima ordered.

"Why should I listen to you?" Oikawa rejected the male's idea.

"Do it." Ushijima replied shortly with a grave look on his face. Seeing his face, Oikawa nods and leaves the room.

* * *

"Rino-chan!"

Nagishima blinks in stun when someone's arms slings over her shoulders. Looking to her left to know the person who did that, she blinks once again when she recognizes Oikawa's usual handsome face.

"Let me walk you to the bus stop. It's already dark outside so let me guard you." Oikawa says in his usual charismatic voice but Nagishima can't help but feel like he's joking her. She peers at her right shoulder and sees the brunette's hand so she returns her gaze at Oikawa before pushing him away.

"I've been going to your dorm for one week and three days now but you never did this, so why are you doing it now?" Nagishima questioned suspiciously while stepping away from her senior. Oikawa clicks his tongue and pushes his hair back. He then heaves a sigh and looks at the younger female.

"What I said earlier... I didn't mean it." Oikawa spoke in a way that seemed like he was forced to say it. "I remembered that you hate being called cooler than men and wants to be treated like a girl so, here I am." Oikawa points at himself while grinning charmingly.

"Let me treat you like a princess, just this one evening." He adds.

The two stopped walking and stared at each other. Nagishima gulped and eyed the brown-haired male. She looks down and thinks about what she's supposed to do. Certainly, she wants to be treated like a woman but if a person who's going to do it to her looks forced, then it wouldn't feel authentic. Taking a glimpse at her senior, Nagishima cautiously points at her hair.

"What? Why are you pointing at your hair?" Oikawa asks. "If you could... do that, patting my hair, I mean, then... I would be satisfied." Nagishima stuttered with uncertainty. Her plan was to make Oikawa not pat her so she could have a reason to go home alone. Surely, the brunette wouldn't pat anyone just because they said so, right?

"Like this?" Oikawa effortlessly stroked the black-haired girl's hair, as if he was fixing her messy hair. Nagishima made another gulp when she realized she failed. How can she go home by herself, now that Oikawa seemed to be taking his role seriously?

"So Rino likes being treated like a cat, huh?" Oikawa mused while smiling softly. He kept his eyes at his hands then decided to check Nagishima's face. To his amusement, he catches her looking away, cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment.

The brunette's gaze was fixated on the black-haired girl and chuckled at her reaction. _"What's with this girl? She's being unexpectedly cute."_ He thought to himself. "Is this your first time being patted? What's with that face?" Oikawa questioned teasingly.

"Tetsurou pats me when he wants to test out if he can make a girl's heart flutter." Nagishima informs before looking up at the brunette. "There was never a time when he did it because he wanted to do it to me so right now, I guess, it's my first time being patted like this." She told with a calm smile.

Feeling a bit flustered, Oikawa blinks and removes his hand that was on top of Nagishima's head. He huffs in amusement and tried to clear his thoughts. _"This girl just made patting someone more romantic. What wrong with her? And what's wrong with me?"_ he contemplated subconsciously. Oikawa stared at the shorter girl then clears his throat.

"Since I won't do anything on the weekend, let's meet this Sunday." Oikawa invited easily. He kept his gazed at Nagishima and waited for her response. When he caught her sending him a puzzled stare, he smiles.

"I'm cooler than most men so are you cool with that? Wouldn't you be intimidated?" Nagishima spoke worriedly. Oikawa brushes her worry off and pats her for the second time, clearly entertained by how unconcerned the younger girl is with being touched by a man. "If you remember when we first met, I told you that you're cute so obviously, I'm not intimidated by you. Now that I know you better, I see pass through that manly facade of yours." He said with a tone of pride, as if knowing the younger girl was an achievement.

Nagishima paused. She's cute? Is she really? Suddenly, she feels a huge smile break out so she pushes the male's hands away and turns around. She then covers her mouth and walks away.

"I'm going home. Please go back." Nagishima said without looking behind her. Oikawa catches up and throws his arm over the girl's shoulder once again. "I can't do that. I promised your cousin that I'll keep you safe. By the way, are you embarrassed?" Oikawa peered at the shorter girl's face only to be shoved away.

"Come closer and I'll kick you." Nagishima warned before stretching her arms then positioning herself to make a high kick. "Just so you know, I've practiced Taekwondo because Tetsurou said so." She notified before feigning a kick, successfully making Oikawa step back.

"You and Kuroo are scary!" Oikawa comments loudly, still accompanying the black-haired female to the bus stop.

Meanwhile, a female stranger watched the two friends talk with each other with an interested look on her face. She snaps a picture of it and sends it to her friends before huffing in disappointment.

"Honestly, that man knows no limit. Flirting with a young high school girl. Wow, he's shameless." The lady says as she dials another person's number with the intent to tell what she saw.

* * *

A/N:

GOSH GUYS!

THIS STORY IS BURNING ME UP. I CAN'T WITH MY MIND'S ODD WAYS OF THINKING A RANDOM SCENE.

Anyway, this is kind of a filler, isn't it? Sorry for this but don't worry, the person who'll make the plot start is about to arrive! You know, that stranger in the last paragraph?

Guys, I'll end my chapter here. If you like it, please laugh!

With hopeful thoughts that you'd like this, this is author and thank you for reading!


	5. Dumb Head

Ushijima tightened his shoelaces and looked at Oikawa.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of Sunday, doing nothing?" he asked in disbelief. "You're wasting your potential as a setter." He added while picking his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder. The taller male eyed Oikawa with disappointment before shaking his head and leaving. Kuroo followed his roommate's silhouette with his eyes until the door slammed close. When he and Oikawa was left alone, Kuroo sighs.

"He keeps trying to force you to play. Why not give it a chance? Don't you miss the stingy feeling on your palm when you –"

"Stop it." Oikawa cuts the black-haired male off. "Ushiwaka knows that once I made up my mind, I wouldn't change it. He's just one annoying, determined idiot... How can he keep forcing me to play? He's been doing that for half a year now!" Oikawa kicked his blankets off and stared at the underside of the bed above him. He then groans and clenches his jaw in frustration.

"You know, you wouldn't be so pissed off if you had an outlet for that anger." Kuroo grinned slyly before staring at the brunette. "You know what I'm talking about. I'm saying, you should try fighting with me and Ushiwaka, just one set." Kuroo motioned for one.

The two male looked at each other before Oikawa flips Kuroo off. "Quit it out! My education and health is more important than something as small that!" he exclaimed then throws a pillow at Kuroo's face. The black-haired male scoffs and grabs a pillow from Ushijima's bed and hurls it towards Oikawa's head, making the brunette shout.

"Oi, pretty face. If you don't want to play, then don't! Just don't make the mistake to call volleyball as something 'small!'" Kuroo yells before grabbing another pillow from Ushijima's bed and chucking it at Oikawa. He then exits the room with his sports bag and slams the door behind him.

Oikawa bit his lips in irritation and makes a annoyed face. He clicks his tongue and sits on his bed, gazing at him and his roommates' messy room.

All of a sudden, his phone rings and when he picks it up, Oikawa grins.

* * *

Nagishima stood beside a bench, not wanting to sit because a man who was sitting on it placed a huge teddy bear beside him. The black-haired girl though that maybe he wanted to give it to his girlfriend so she kept her distance away from the stranger.

Out of the blue, someone hangs their arm over Nagishima's shoulder and when she looks to her left, she sees Oikawa grinning his usual charming smile.

"Do you like slinging your arm over me that much?" she asks while attempting to push the college male away.

"When someone's shorter than you, they can be used as a good armrest." Oikawa informs while scanning the shorter girl's outfit. He snorts and covers his eyes before lowering it again. "Are you trying a 90s style? What's with that clothes?" he pulls away from Nagishima and narrowed his eyes while observing the female.

"I look good, right? Saikane told me I look cute in anything." Nagishima replied while dusting off her red button-up. Oikawa shakes his head when he hears what she said. The male brunette starts wondering who Saikane was but pushed it away when he recalls one thing. Feigning pain, Oikawa pouted.

"Rino, your cousin and Ushiwaka tried to force me to do something I don't want to!"

Nagishima eyed the taller male with an expressionless face. Oikawa's tone of voice sounded so much like a female high school girl that was whining about her boyfriend and it disturbed Nagishima. Gulping and looking around, she sees some men look at Oikawa with an undescribed look on their face.

Returning her gaze at her senior, Nagishima asks in a hushed tone, "Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Why are you asking that?" Oikawa questioned.

"Your voice earlier and the fact that men are looking at you like they admire you... or something like that." Nagishima responded, earning a haughty laugh from the brunette.

"I don't need to swing the other way to attract fellow men. This face gets all the ladies and gentlemen in the yard!" Oikawa pushes his hair back and winks at Nagishima. "I'm too handsome and it's killing me." He adds.

The black-haired girl gulped and simply nodded at what the male brunette said _. "I don't really get him but I'll just nod so he wouldn't say something like that again."_ She thought to herself.

"By the way, Rino, when I was in high school, I still receive flowers and chocolates from men." Oikawa prided while checking his phone for a message. When he sees one, he taps on it and reads it. Smirking suddenly, Oikawa glances at Nagishima.

"Let's finish this before 5 in the evening. I need to do something at that time." Oikawa muttered before pushing his phone on his pocket. He then walks ahead of the high school girl and looks back to motion for her to follow him, which Nagishima did.

As the two walked, Nagishima observed the girls that passed by with a flushed face. She wondered why they blushed whenever her and Oikawa would walk pass them but after much thinking, Nagishima realizes that it's the man beside her. Knowing the answer, she pushes the thought away and recalled what Oikawa said earlier.

"Oikawa... san. About what you said earlier, why did you say that Tetsurou tried to force you to do something? I'm pretty sure my cousin isn't like that, Ushijima-san doesn't seem to be like that as well." Nagishima said.

Oikawa inhaled deeply when he recalls his problem earlier. He grumbles and huffs in irritation before peering at the shorter girl to his right. Seeing her seemingly unbothered and naive face, Oikawa wondered if he could squeeze –

 _"_ _No way. I can't do that. Even I know that, that's something only couples would do."_ Oikawa thought to himself before sighing.

"Do you want to know? If I tell you, what would you do?" The brunette questioned as he kept his gaze fixated on the girl beside him.

"Try to help if I can. Leave it if I can't." Nagishima answered. She thought about her cousin and frowned when his name was put together with the word forced. _"But he did force me to learn Taekwondo before so maybe he actually did force Oikawa into doing something?"_ Nagishima pondered while eyeing the blue skies. She bit the inside of her cheeks when she recalls that one time with Kuroo.

"I take my words back. Tetsurou can force someone if he wants it." Nagishima said out loud, an evident displeasure was heard on her voice. Oikawa contemplated on the black-haired girl's reaction but pushed it away when he notices that it's none of his business.

"My two roommates made me upset today." The brunette stopped in front of Nagishima. "Cheer me up." He says, testing out if the younger girl will figure out that she's being flirted. Oikawa waited for a response and stood patiently.

Hearing her senior's words, Nagishima pulled her string bag to her chest and pulled out a piece of chocolate-flavored candy. She grabs the taller male's palm bravely and puts the candy in his hand before closing his palm.

"When a kid is sad and you want to comfort them, the first thing you do is ask them what made them cry." Nagishima said while pushing Oikawa's hands in his chest. "If they don't tell you the problem, then it wouldn't be fixed." She pauses and gazes up at the brunette with a sincere look. "You know what I mean, right?" she asks before smiling softly and letting go of the college male's hands.

Oikawa blinked as he grasped what the younger girl said to him. He looked at her with uncertainty as he recalls that he's supposed to be leading the girl on. Recoiling at the reminder, Oikawa stared at Nagishima with a slight worry before assuring himself that he'll be fine.

Nagishima wouldn't know his intentions so it's fine.

With a deep inhalation, Oikawa smiles. "Ushiwaka and Kuroo told me to play volleyball again. I don't want to though." He steps ahead and starts strolling around the park.

"You play volleyball? Let me guess, you're a setter, aren't you?" Nagishima mused out loud as she caught up to the older male. When Oikawa hears her words, he halts and gawks at her. "How did you know? Did you watch me before? Are you a fan?" he asked with a confident and satisfied look on his face. Seeing his expression, Nagishima didn't have the heart to say no so she just nods.

"I'll just say yes to that." The black-haired girl retorts. "Why did you stop? Do you not like it anymore? Do you hate volleyball?" Nagishima grilled.

The former setter can't help but feel a bit regretful for his decisions. "Of course not! I've played it for a long time and I even broke my knee for it! How can I hate it easily?" he whined as he narrowed his eyes at the girl beside him.

"How can you quit it easily if you don't hate it?"

The two stopped talking after Nagishima said that. Oikawa gaped at the younger girl like she's a monk who spit out a random word of wisdom for the day that somehow fitted his situation. Gasping at how insightful the high school girl's words was, Oikawa can't help but reconsider his decisions.

"If I play volleyball again..." he mutters and frowns when he recalls why he stopped. He waves his hands as if he's trying to erase the thought in his head and frowns at Nagishima.

"Don't try to convince me! You should be on my side! I'm really down right now!" Oikawa whined childishly before slinging his left arm at Nagishima's shoulders and pinching on her cheeks with his right hand. "I told you what made me sad so you should try cheering me up!" he demanded while Nagishima tapped on his arm as if she was tapping out from a fight.

"How can you put me in a headlock after I've been hit in the jaw by an opponent last Friday?" the black-haired girl spoke while trying to break free.

"Really? You actually got hit in the jaw? Wow, look at you being manly!" Oikawa releases the younger girl and proceeds to pinch her in the cheeks with both of his hands. When he gazes at Nagishima's eyes, he catches what he's doing and his smile drops as hard as his motivation to return to playing volleyball.

Remembering his thoughts from earlier, Oikawa can't help but grin with fulfilment knowing that he somehow squeezed the younger girl's cheeks in a way that they wouldn't look like a couple.

"I've actually did it." Oikawa mumbled, further confusing Nagishima. "I squeezed your cheeks." He smiled like he did something good with his life. Nagishima sent him a look of disapproval before holding the older male's hands, to the surprise of the male.

Then in a sudden moment, Nagishima tightened her hold on the brunette's wrist yet not letting go.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!" Oikawa yelped in pain as he pulled away from the black-haired female's clutches. He shoots a glare at the girl who was smiling innocently. "You hurt me! What's wrong with you?" he grilled while massaging his wrist.

"Don't do that again. Only couples do that." Nagishima informed.

"Since you said that, I'll keep doing it!" Oikawa replied in a mischievous tone of voice.

"Do it. I swear, someone's wrist will break." Nagishima warned.

The two argued light-heartedly while roaming the park. Unbeknownst to them, a lady was looming near them with an angry look on her face.

"Tooru, you damn flirt!" the lady yelled as she ran towards Oikawa who gasps after seeing her. Yanking Nagishima's wrist this time, he pulls her close to him before running with the younger girl.

The unfortunate young girl was dragged into a problem that will soon break her heart. Observing the female stranger's face, Nagishima was left with no choice. She has to run or else she might get skinned alive.

Nagishima doesn't know why but she feels that one quote is extremely appropriate at the moment she's experiencing right now. If she remembers it clearly, it's something about hell and women. Looking back at the female stranger for the second time and seeing her red heels that she somehow was able to run while wearing it, Nagishima remembers the quote.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

A/N:

Tuturu!

It's her! The girl finally made an action!

By the way, if you think that this story would go full-blown angst... maybe? I'm still not sure but I want to maintain the comedy in this story because apparently, I like comedy in stories and I alos like sit-coms so hopefully, if I don't screw up, this would remain as romance-comedy.

About this chapter, let's just say that I'm very pleased by how smooth I wrote it. In just one sitting, I created a chapter that showed Tooru and the fact that he quit volleyball. So... I actually finished the chapter where he'd fix the problem and I hope I didn't make a mistake in that chapter.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and if you do like it, please wish me happiness! Thank you for reading it!


	6. With The Heart To Forget

While couples said sweet words to each other, the birds flew freely, and the park seemed peaceful, three teens were seen running with panic and fear, therefore ruining the peace that was found at the park.

"Momo! Stop chasing us!" Oikawa shouted at the red-haired girl that was trailing behind him.

"You asshole! Don't let me catch you with your woman!"

Aizawa Momo, a beautiful lady who's studying to become a prosecutor. She's admired by ladies because of her ability to make even the most men guilty. With her unique red hair, model-like height and body, pretty fair face, and wits as well as confidence, she's the lady that most women dreams to be.

"Tooru! You're dead!"

But Oikawa's the only one that can make her act like a lunatic, especially with his flirting tendencies.

Nagishima glanced behind her and gulped. "Why did I get in this situation? She looks angry, is she your girlfriend, Oikawa...san?" the black-haired girl asked with fear as she kept her pace with her senior.

Oikawa, out of panic, says yes.

"You didn't tell me you had a lover. I would've asked for her permission first before talking to you." Nagishima replied, huffing at exhaustion. She wiped her sweat away and tried to find an area that would make the crazy woman behind her lose track on the two people that's running away from her.

Suddenly, a yelp was heard and out of habit, Nagishima stops to look behind her only to see the female stranger on the ground with her heels broken.

"Hey, leave her behind. She'll kill us both!" Oikawa held on Nagishima's wrist like the younger girl was his lifeline. He stayed behind the younger girl and observed her actions.

To his surprise, Nagishima stepped towards the red-haired female. With his eyes widened, Oikawa gulped and watched the black-haired girl approach Aizawa Momo.

While Nagishima was walking, she removed her shoes and held it in her hands. Once she was barefoot, she kneels down beside Aizawa and hands her shoes to the red-haired girl, further irritating the older female.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Aizawa pushes Nagishima's shoes while scowling at her. "I don't need help from someone who Tooru flirts with." The red-haired female scoffs at Nagishima while removing her heels and checking it, only to frown when she discovers it broken beyond repair.

"My dad told me to treat a girl like a princess that's why I'm giving my shoes to you so you won't walk barefoot." Nagishima informed innocently.

"Huh? You're a girl, as well!" Aizawa retorted, evidently annoyed by the younger girl's words.

"Let me rephrase my words... my dad told me to help people in need so just accept my help." Nagishima says before pulling Aizawa's foot and comparing it with her shoes. When she finds her shoes and Aizawa's foot as similar, she gently drops Aizawa's foot and looks at the older lady.

"Our feet are the same size. You can wear my shoes for now." Nagishima stands up and dusts her pants off. She gazed down at the red-haired female and smiled softly at her. "Oikawa isn't flirting with me. We're... friends so don't take it the wrong way." She informs before looking back at her senior, who seemed stunned at what he saw.

 _"_ _If Rino was a man, she'd be really popular."_ Oikawa thought as he glanced at Aizawa. He catches her eyeing the black-haired girl as if Nagishima was her knight in shining armor before slapping herself to snap herself out of it.

 _"_ _This girl's weird. Why is she acting like a gentleman? Does she perhaps... like girls?"_ Aizawa thought to herself. She shifts her attention to Oikawa and makes a confused face in which the brown-haired male shrugs his shoulder at her and smiles playfully before heading towards Aizawa.

"You shouldn't have been so quick to judge me, Momo. Is that what a prosecutor do? Judge someone without an evidence?" Oikawa questioned with a mocking tone.

Aizawa wore Nagishima's shoes and stared at the younger girl before standing up. She then turns to Oikawa and glares at him. "You think, I didn't see you hanging out with her last Thursday? I have a picture, you know?" she then pulls out her phone and goes to her gallery, then taps on a photo before showing it to the male brunette.

"What's wrong with that picture? I'm standing close to her, so what? We're friends." Oikawa muttered and Nagishima nodded. The naive girl stepped away from the brunette in order to not piss of his girlfriend even further. She watched at the couple conversed.

Amused by the situation in front of her, Nagishima gives a small laugh catching the attention of the two college students.

"Why are you laughing? You think this is amusing?" Aizawa grilled with an annoyed face.

"Yes. Both of you look like a couple from a drama I recently watched. The couple in that series we're having a fight as well and I remembered it when I look at both of you." Nagishima informed before sighing in relief. She gives an apologetic look at Aizawa and bows to her.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou's cousin, Nagishima Rino. I don't have any intentions of making Oikawa mine so please don't get angry. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going." Nagishima told with a calm expression. She peers at the brown-haired male and bows to him as well before turning around.

"Rino" Oikawa calls out making the younger girl turn to him. "Sorry." He spoke in a guilty voice, further making Aizawa suspicious. Nagishima gave a puzzled look when she notices the guilt on the brunette's voice.

"Why are you apologizing? Did you do something wrong?" The black-haired girl asked worriedly.

Recalling his insensitive plan, Oikawa shows a strained smile before shaking his head. "No, I'm apologizing because someone tried to ruin our day." He stares at Aizawa with a cold glare before returning his gaze at Nagishima. "See you tomorrow." He waves at her while smiling softly.

Aizawa felt even more wary of the brown-haired male. She pushes her thoughts away for the meantime and observed the younger girl who was now leaving. She kept her mouth shut until the female gentleman was out of the view. Once that happened, Aizawa pulled Oikawa's collar and glowered at him.

"What the hell are you doing to her? What did you say to her?" Aizawa interrogated before Oikawa lightly shoves her away. "I didn't do anything but I did lie to her. I told her that you're my girlfriend so act like that for a while." He muttered before checking his phone. He sees a message so he taps on it.

"Are you crazy? Oi, you better not try playing with her. At first glance, I can see that she's naive but that doesn't mean you should fool her." Aizawa reminds. "Tell her that I'm your cousin now. Text her." She insisted.

"No way. It wouldn't be interesting if I said that." Oikawa replied while sending a text to a female friend. He looks at his cousin sideways and smirks at her. "Rino's unbelievably cute at times. Go see it for yourself." He said before winking at his cousin and leaving her.

With her cousin's words on her head, Aizawa can feel herself start to worry about the outcome of the situation that Oikawa created. She groans and grabs her phone to text someone but stops when she realizes that it would cause a disaster if she told them about it.

* * *

"Listen up, Kenma. Rino went out on a Sunday and you know what that means? It means, we'll stalk her." Saikane said before drinking coffee.

"Go fix yourself first." Kenma replied, his attention was placed in his game. He glanced at the strawberry blonde lady in his bed, wearing a pajama while hugging her pillow that she somehow brought with her as she visited the pudding-head's bedroom.

"I already washed my face. I did it here." Saikane replied before checking the game that Kenma was playing. She smiles when she sees that it's the game that she recommended. "It's good, right? Last Fiction IV has a good story and I even teared up when I saw the ending. Do you want some spoilers?" the blonde asked teasingly before placing her cup on the small desk in the middle of Kenma's room.

"No." Kenma replied shortly, not sparing a glance at his childhood friend.

"Okay, if you say so." Saikane hummed in approval. She stared at the pudding-head before grinning mischievously. "Erin will die there."

Kenma paused his game before staring at the girl lying cozily on his bed. Saikane grabbed her cup and took a sip before raising it like she's a rich and snobby nobleman. Kenma kept his gaze at the girl before sighing at her. He then returns to his game making Saikane laugh.

"Why do you like Erin so much? Yuuta is definitely cooler." Saikane questioned.

"Because Erin reminds of you." Kenma informs.

Saikane stops smiling when she hears her childhood friend's statement. She takes a sip from her coffee to calm herself before thinking that Kenma probably meant that as a joke.

All of a sudden, the door opens and Nagishima enters, looking proud. The black-haired girl approaches Kenma and taps him by the shoulder. "That was smooth. I'm sure that Saikane's affection for you rose for about... ten points. I'm still her number one, after all." Nagishima spoke proudly.

"I don't really care." Kenma spoke indifferently.

Nagishima feigns a pained expression before approaching her blonde friend. Sitting next to her, Saikane discovered a smell that smelt like men's cologne. Grabbing Nagishima by the collar, Saikane glared at her.

"Why do you smell like a man? Are you cheating on me?" The blonde female asked, clearly joking.

"I am. I'm tired of your attitude." Nagishima replied with a cool tone of voice, deciding to play along with the blonde.

Meanwhile, Kenma's PS Vita run out of battery so he shuts it off and watched his two female childhood friend converse.

"How dare you?! After all the things I've given you, this is what you'll repay me? Go die in a ditch!" Saikane pinched Nagishima's cheeks before pushing her down the bed. The black-haired female kept her position and pushed her friend by holding her shoulders and shoving her down. The two kept pushing each other as Kenma eyed the two tiredly.

"Go home, Rino. I need to sleep." Kenma informed. Nagishima stopped and gaped at the pudding-head. She then points at herself.

"Me? Only me? Why am I the only one who should leave? Are you planning on sleeping with my wife? Oi, answer me." Nagishima grilled with a serious expression while Saikane laid on the bed with a smug look. Kenma eyed Nagishima with a tired look before speaking.

"You said, you're tired of her attitude so I'm taking her."

Saikane grinned and covered her face, pretending to be timid and cute. Nagishima gasped at her male friend's boldness before clapping.

"Kenma really likes me. I'm like a sister to him after all." Saikane mused.

The two silent people in the room gave a look of disappointment at the blonde female. Nagishima patted the male's back, comforting him. Saikane laughed at them before taking another sip of coffee. She stared at Nagishima and a thought enters her head. Smile dropping, she points at the black-haired female.

"Why are you here? Didn't you say that you're going out with a friend?" Saikane probed. Nagishima sat down on the floor and sighing. "His girlfriend appeared so we had to go separate ways." The gentlelady answered calmly.

Saikane gasped at what she heard. "It's a man? Who is it? How dare he make you his mistress?" The blonde girl loomed near Nagishima and hugged her. The black-haired female hugged the blonde back and sighed.

"We're only friends, don't worry." Nagishima assured. "I know that. I was just joking besides, what I meant is, that person's a man. Be careful with him." Saikane replied fearfully. "What about Kenma? Do you not think our pudding-head is a man?" Nagishima retorted, earning a laugh from Saikane, which in turn, makes the black-haired girl smile.

"I'll be careful with men. I won't get hurt so stop worrying." Nagishima comforted.

"That's what you said last time as well." Kenma stated, making the two female frown. Saikane tightened her embrace on Nagishima, as the girl tried to push the memory away. Certainly, Nagishima said that before but this time, it's different. She accepted Kuroo's suggestion to learn Taekwondo so nothing bad would happen to her now.

"Oi, Kenma. Don't remind us of the bad times." Saikane uttered with irritation.

"It's not a reminder. It's a warning." Kenma replied seriously.

"I'm telling both of you now, nothing bad will happen to me. I learned self-defense well so I can protect myself and you guys. I'm fine and I'm strong." Nagishima flexed her muscles while showing a smile. Her two childhood friends eyed her with concern before Saikane laughs and Kenma grabs his phone.

Saikane remembered that time well and so does, her two friends. As for Kuroo...

 _"_ _He's the one who's probably most traumatized by it."_ Saikane pondered subconsciously. She heaves a heavy sigh and looks up at the ceiling. She can almost hear a young girl crying but she pushes it away when she catches Nagishima staring at her with concern. Smiling soothingly, Saikane opens her mouth to say something.

"Don't cry because of a man again. We've spent years trying to keep you safe so don't do anything reckless, okay?" She advised. Nagishima gives a thumbs up and sends a wink on her direction, earning a light-hearted chuckle from Saikane.

Meanwhile, Kuroo stood beside the bench, resting for five minutes. He eyed his teammates with his usual sly smirk before sitting at the bench and wiping his sweat away. He looks down his bag and sees his phone inside light up. Pulling it out, Kuroo checked the message that was sent by Kenma.

He grins when he reads the text, his smile showed something different from his normal scheming smile. A hint of relief was seen in it while he replied on his childhood friend's message.

Putting his phone down and standing up while stretching his arms, Kuroo felt his mood get lifted up.

* * *

A/N:

tutURU!

Kenma is so... argh, he makes me feel like I'm writing him in a completely OC-way! It's as if it isn't him but at the same time... it's him! What the hell, pudding?!

Anyway, there you have it! Aizawa Momo, the cousin of Oikawa. Amazing, right?

I've been writing about the chapters of this story and wow! It reached 20 and going further! What I expected it is to be a 16 chaps long but maybe it's long becuase my stories are only 1,000 - 3,500 words each chapter. I wish to write something longer each chapter but I don't want to bore the readers so I'll make sure to end it in the right amount of chapters for good.

As for this chapter, you can guess who fancies who, right? Also, I'm making Tooru feel slowly guilty that way, it starts eating him up and making him feel bad about his actions and therefore... INCREASING THE ANGST. The backstory of Nagishima and why Kuroo feels guilty? Guess what... that's ANGST MATERIAL so wait for it in the few chapters.

Hope you liked this and if it made you laugh (you lose), please read more~~~


	7. Jam Jam

"Oh my god. That girl..."

Aizawa walked while carrying a bag with shoes inside. She paid no heed to the people that ogled at her and kept walking. When she feels someone scowl at her, she looks to her left and sees a lady with her friends. Sighing at them, the red-haired female flicked her hair at them and huffed at their envious eyes before walking away. Aizawa scanned the school grounds trying to find a black-haired female.

 _"_ _Kuroo said that Nagishima Rino is at the Taekwondo club at this time so I need to go there."_ Aizawa thought before observing the school.

A person wearing a tracksuit went out of a door and instantly, Aizawa had a hunch that it's where Nagishima is. Heading to the room, she walked with chicness and leaned on the doorway when she sees the black-haired female practicing.

Nagishima backed away from her opponent who did a front kick. The black-haired female approached apprehensively when suddenly, the opponent uses a side kick to hit her but unfortunately, Nagishima dodges and as the opponent lowers his feet, Nagishima raises her right knee, turns her hips, pivots her left foot, and throws the kick onto the target's face at 90-degree angle. When her foot hits the opponent's face, Aizawa smiled like she saw a friend of hers punch someone in the shin.

"Nagishima Rino! You look so cool!" Aizawa cheered while entering the room, gathering the attention of the people inside. Nagishima removed her head gear and pushed her fringe away. She gave a confused stare at the older lady before helping her opponent stand up then walking towards Aizawa.

"Aizawa-san, why are you here? Do we have a problem?" Nagishima questioned while massaging her shoulders. Aizawa smiled at the younger lady kindly. "When you're like this, you remind me of my boyfriend." She comments, puzzling Nagishima. "I'm not... really similar with Oikawa-san. He's more of a woman than I am." The black-haired girl replied nonchalantly while removing her hair in a bun and making it fall down, showcasing her hair that reached her shoulders but not too much that it'll look long.

Aizawa sighed when she recalls what her cousin told her. She glances at the younger girl and sees her face. Knowing that Aizawa can't dictate someone's actions, she simply pats Nagishima's shoulder. "Be careful with men. You never know if they're playing with you." She advises.

Nagishima blinked at the sudden advice. She then feels a bag in her arms so when she looks down, she sees a bag being pushed in her hands.

"That's your shoes. Thanks for making me borrow it. You were a life-saver." Aizawa gives a thumbs up.

"Ah... thank you and you're welcome. If you need something else, then please tell me." Nagishima bows as she sends a smile. Aizawa hummed in response. She crossed her arms and scanned the girl. _"This girl looks so innocent. She'll really cry hard if she falls for my idiotic cousin."_ She thought while clicking her tongue. "Nagishima-san, please don't fall for Tooru, okay?" the red-haired lady reminded before patting the younger girl by the head and smiling gently. She then turns around and walks away, not wanting to let the younger girl see her hidden anger and irritation for her cousin and his stupid decisions.

* * *

Oikawa huffed in irritation.

His room was locked because Kuroo decided to get the brunette's keys and take it with him to practice. At this situation, Oikawa will be forced to visit the gym in desperation and when that happens, he'll be forced by Ushijima to stay and watch. Like hell, Oikawa wants that.

"Damn those two. I'll open it without going to them." Oikawa mumbled under his breath as he twisted the door knob again and again. When it doesn't open, he cusses underneath his breath.

His phone vibrates and he fishes for it with annoyance. He then pulls it out and checks who decided to send a message to him at the wrong time. His scowl disappears when he sees Nagishima's name on his phone. Oikawa reads the message and grins when he gets an idea. Calling the younger female, Oikawa leaned on the wall and when the female answers, the brunette gives a small cheer before talking.

"Rino! Your cousin locked me out of the room! He's practicing with Ushiwaka right now and they're at the third gym! Kuroo has my keys so get it for me!" Oikawa whined childishly.

Nagishima instantly sighs when she hears her senior's voice. "Oikawa-san, can't you get it yourself?" she replied tiredly as she zipped her tracksuit up.

"I can't. If they see me, Ushiwaka will force me to stay and I can't stay! I don't want to play volleyball, remember?" the brunette responded as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Fine. I'll get your keys so please wait there." Nagishima says before hanging up. When she agreed to her father's request to get tutored, she didn't think that she would get ordered around by someone older than her so why does she need to listen to Oikawa, asking her to go get his keys? The answer is simple, it's because without the keys, she can't get tutored. Her thoughts then moves to what Oikawa said.

If Nagishima's doubts are right, her cousin probably stole Oikawa's keys so he could make the brunette listen to him. Clicking her tongue at her cousin's attempts, Nagishima clenched her jaw and readied herself to run.

Meanwhile, Oikawa smiled when he found a good solution. He hummed a small tune when he receives a message again. Checking if it's from Nagishima, he frowns when he sees Kuroo's name then he scowls when he reads the message. "Kuroo, you ass-wipe! I can't believe he stole my alien plushy!" Oikawa exclaimed before running to the gym.

* * *

Ushijima wiped his sweat away while staring at the volleyball court. He saw Kuroo smirking while holding Oikawa's alien plushy. Ushijima sighed at the black-haired male's attempt to make Oikawa come back and play volleyball. He then groans when he remembers how the brunette is wasting his skill.

"Tetsurou!" A female voice shouted and instantly, Ushijima and Kuroo turn to the source of the voice, which is from the entrance.

At the doorway, Nagishima stood while giving a rare irritated look on her face. The female clenched her fist as she approached Kuroo, the latter gasping at the look of his cousin's face. Although he doesn't know what he did wrong, Kuroo felt that he should run.

"Ushijima-san, stop my cousin from running!" Nagishima ordered and out of confusion, Ushijima listened to the smaller girl and grabbed Kuroo by the collar before the black-haired male could run away. "Ushiwaka, let me go. You don't want me to die, right?" Kuroo pleaded while smiling sheepishly. Ushijima glanced at Nagishima and saw her approaching with her hands clenched. Kuroo pulled away and to no avail, he couldn't move.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him and as he looks up, he catches a glimpse of his cousin.

"Hi, Rino." Kuroo forced a grin before getting pulled by her cousin outside. Nagishima stops and turns to Ushijima before motioning for him to follow her.

Oikawa, who was exhausted, arrived at the right moment to witness Nagishima talking to his roommates. Oikawa stalked near his three friends and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"What are you two doing? You can't force someone to do something they don't want."

Oikawa's grin drops as he hears what Nagishima said loud and clear.

"You're inconveniencing Oikawa-san and giving him a problem. Sure, it's painfully obvious that he's holding back from playing the sports that he loves but that doesn't mean that you can order him to do something just because of that. If a person doesn't want to do it, then don't try to make them do it. Let him make the decision himself. His choice isn't your business."

Grasping the words that the black-haired girl said, Oikawa felt himself smiling softly. He kept hidden from his three friends and felt thankful for Nagishima. "I'll make sure to buy her something she likes later." The brunette muttered under his breath as he stalked the three. When Nagishima accidentally looks his direction, Oikawa blinks and steps back before seeing the younger female wave at him as if she didn't scold anyone.

Observing the female, Oikawa feels his phone ring. Hesitating to check his phone, he gives his three friends, that's looking at him, a glance before checking his phone. He reads it and realizes that a friend of his invited him to a party.

"Oikawa-san? Would you not go here? I've told them off so it's fine now." Nagishima assured as the two male beside her stared at Oikawa. "Come here already! Here's your alien plushy!" Kuroo waved the plushy as Ushijima sighed and gazed at the brunette. "I apologize for trying to force you. We won't do it again." The taller male said it as if he was hesitating.

Oikawa gulps and looks at his phone. Should he go to the party or stay with his roommates and a girl he's playing with? Taking a glimpse at the black-haired girl and seeing her show a small kind smile, the brunette clears his throat. Certainly, they would understand why he chose party over them, right?

"Uh... a friend invited me to a party so you guys should go to our room first! I'll be going home late! See you tomorrow!" Oikawa waves bye and tried to ignore the expression that Nagishima was giving him. He turns around and starts walking away from his friends _. "Why am I finding it hard to leave today? It's been easy before though."_ The male brunette thought as he checked his phone that rang again. He reads various text from girls who wants to date him and looking at it, Oikawa can't help but feel that it isn't real.

Their "love", that is. But what does Oikawa know? It's not like he loves someone easily. For all he knows, it's been a while since he loved someone honestly.

The brunette kept walking until he reached the gates of his university. He sighs and checks his phone again before swiping through his contacts. He searched for a certain girl's name and tapped on it when he finds it. Typing a text quickly, Oikawa hits send before pushing his phone inside his pocket.

* * *

Nagishima tapped her pen on the table as Kuroo taught her about the history of Charles' Law and Boyle's Law. All of a sudden, the female's phone rings and when she looks at it, she finds that Oikawa sent her a text.

"He's giving you his alien plushy. What's up with him?" Kuroo read the text as he peered over his cousin's shoulder. Ushijima grabbed the plushy and gave it to Nagishima who inspected it, not knowing what to do with it. "Rino, he sent another message. This time, it says –" Kuroo stops speaking when he sees the message that his roommate sent. "Why is he saying sorry? Did he do something bad to you?" the black-haired male grilled as he gave the phone to his cousin.

"He's probably sorry for leaving. He's being apologetic." Nagishima answered as she sends a reply before putting her phone down.

Ushijima stared at the younger lady and said, "Oikawa doesn't apologize for something like that. If he did, he should be sending us a message as well." Kuroo hummed in agreement as he eyed the lower bunk bed where Oikawa slept at. He clicks his tongue and starts to feel suspicious.

"Have you been hanging out with him lately?" Kuroo interrogated his cousin. "Last Sunday... did you go out with him? Aizawa told me that Oikawa was with you at the park." Kuroo added. "Aizawa did?" Ushijima asked while glancing at the two cousins in front of him.

"Hmm... Rino, don't hang out with Oikawa too much." Kuroo says before going back to Nagishima's science book. The younger girl felt confused by the sudden change of atmosphere. She wondered if there was something wrong hanging out with the brown-haired male. He doesn't seem bad so what could go wrong?

* * *

A/N:

Rino, for eff's sake! I'm sorry for making you so innocent!

Guys, this chapter is made possible because of IU! Do you know... IU?

Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Someone's hesitating and even apologized, looks like the angst is fast approaching! By the way, don't expect the angst to be depressingly sad. I made it in a way that it would look like a break-up between friends. The type of awkwardness you get when you're with a friend that you fought with before, something like that.

What am I even talking? Please tell me your opinion of this chapter! I would be happy to accomodate construcive criticism!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter~~~ See you~~~


	8. Ending Scene

"What's with you? You want to go to an amusement park? Why?" Saikane asked while munching on a candy.

"It's Saturday and I never went there, let me go visit it." Nagishima pleaded.

"Ask Kuroo." Kenma replied shortly.

Saikane snorted at the pudding-head's reply. She stared at her black-haired friend's clothes and saw that she was wearing a plain white shirt and skinny jeans. Wondering where she learned to dress like that, Saikane sighs.

"Go ask, Kuroo. Tell us if he agreed and we'll go with you." The blonde said before focusing on the game that was in front of her. She grabbed the Wii and started pointing at the television. Nagishima felt pissed off at how her friends keep telling her to go ask her cousin for permission. It would've been understandable if they told her to go talk to her father or brothers but not when it's her cousin that makes the decision for her.

Inhaling deeply, Nagishima informs her friends about her feelings.

"Does it always have to be Tetsurou who makes the decision for me? Can't I go somewhere without being interrogated? Am I baby that has to be protected at all cost? I appreciate your worry but if you keep being over-protective, I'll get suffocated. Remember this, sometimes, even dogs get choked by the collar that their owners gave them, thinking it would keep them safe."

Saikane stopped playing while Kenma paused the game. The two looks behind them and gets shocked to see that their black-haired friend is gone.

"Did she actually go to the amusement park? That idiot –"

"Leave her be. Didn't you hear what she said?" Kenma cut off Saikane's sentence. He sighs before pressing play and continuing with his game. The blonde lady scratches her head in irritation and simply lets it go. If that's what Nagishima wants, then she can respect that. She just hopes that nothing bad would happen to her.

* * *

"What should I do here?" Nagishima asked herself while staring at the gates of the amusement park.

With how many people were around, Nagishima felt suffocated. It's her first time being inside an amusement park so she's currently too stunned to move. What do people in amusement park do? Do they eat food here? Is there any bakery around? Rides are located here so maybe she could ride the Ferris wheel by herself.

"I can't do this by myself." Nagishima says before pulling out her phone and texting someone to go to the amusement park. Nagishima sighed after sending the text and sat on a bench. The female was told to wait for thirty minutes because they're far away so here she is, waiting patiently.

After thirty-five minutes of waiting, the person who was none other than Oikawa appeared wearing a pink sweatshirt. The brown-haired male stared at the black-haired girl with narrowed eyes as he approached her.

"Why go to an amusement park if you don't know what to do here?" Oikawa scrutinized as he scanned the area. With the cold weather arriving, most people wore thick clothes but Nagishima wore a simple white shirt. "Wear something thick. Are you trying to get sick?" the brunette asked while the younger girl stared at him with a deadpan expression. She then flexed her muscles and patted her small biceps.

"I need to show my muscles off." She replied. "No one wants to see it so keep it hidden." Oikawa snapped back as he checked his watch. "I'm supposed to meet a girl later so I'll spend my time here for now." He informed as he pulled his phone out.

"Is it Aizawa-san?" Nagishima questioned, making Oikawa stop. "Hmm, yeah. It's Momo." He lied.

"Are you going out on a date with her? Go treat her nicely. Be a gentleman." Nagishima reminded as she fixed the strap of her bag. Oikawa stared at the younger girl and bit his lips.

"Do you know what a one night stand is?"

The younger girl blinked after hearing that. She gave a suspicious look towards her senior and steps back. "You're not doing that, are you?" she muttered warily. Oikawa bit his tongue and shook his head. "No way. I don't do that." He lied for the second time today.

Nagishima eyed the taller male for a while before nodding slowly. "Come on, let's go. I want to ride the carousel." She notified before walking ahead. The male brunette grinned mischievously when he realized that the girl he thought was innocent didn't seem as one after all. _"She knows what most teens would know so she's definitely not innocent."_ The brunette mused as he trailed behind the shorter girl.

Soon, the two friends rode the carousel, then the tea cups, then went to the horror house where Oikawa had to hold Nagishima's hands because of fear that someone would pull him in the dark.

"Rino! If you let go of me, I swear, I'll make you cry!" Oikawa exclaimed while gripping Nagishima's hand so tight that she could feel her palm become cold. "Oikawa-san, I don't feel like calling you with honorifics at times like this." Nagishima spoke coldly as she walked without fear.

After that, they went to the Ferris wheel.

"Oikawa-san... I don't like the Ferris wheel." Nagishima said as she eyed the couple in the vessel next to them. The couple were kissing and Nagishima didn't like the view at all. Meanwhile, Oikawa frowned as he watched the couple from the other vessel hug each other tightly as they cried. "What the hell is wrong with that couple? Why are they crying inside the Ferris wheel?" he murmured in irritation. Oikawa looked at Nagishima and saw her staring behind him with a horrified look. Sighing and turning around, Oikawa almost shouts.

"Why are they doing that here?!" Oikawa backed away and tried to look away. He catches Nagishima still staring so he covers her eyes in an attempt to preserve her naivety. "Don't look! Close your eyes and don't bother watching them! Those vile creatures!" the brunette gulped and looked away as the couple in the next container did lewd acts together.

When the ride ended, the two went to the one where the ride will rise at the top then proceed to tease you by feigning a drop.

"This ride is cool." Nagishima blurted out as she glanced at her senior, only to see him pale. "Oikawa-san?" the younger female asked. 'Are you al –"

Suddenly, the ride dropped hard to the bottom.

The two friends exited the ride looking pale and nauseous. They dragged their foot out while groggily doing so. When they exited, the next attraction that met their eyes were the rollercoaster. Peering sideways at her senior, Nagishima smiled innocently. Oikawa forced a smile and shook his head. Too bad, Nagishima didn't listen and paid for two.

On the ride, Nagishima's nausea was removed and as she felt the thrill in her body, the black-haired girl recalled her words that she said to Saikane and Kenma. She blinks and wondered if they were right but she pushes the thought away in favor of the excitement she feels at the moment. Laughing at the exhilaration, Nagishima turns to the male brunette and smiled happily. Oikawa tried to keep a calm expression but when he sees the last drop the rollercoaster would make, he regrets going to Nagishima.

"Hold my hand." Nagishima blurted out suddenly, surprising the college male. "If you're scared, hold my hand. It wouldn't do anything but at least you'll know that you're not the only one scared." She explains as the ride slowly rose. Oikawa blinks and seizes the younger girl's hands with irritation.

"How dare you make rollercoaster rides romantic? It's pissing me off." Oikawa said as the rollercoaster ride stopped at the top. He looked at the girl beside him and sees her smiling, eager to drop. The male brunette tightened his hold on Nagishima's hands. "You're really annoying me, Rino. You're making me think twice!" he said as the rollercoaster rolled down the slope and the shouts of the passengers was heard.

After those attractions, it was time for Oikawa to go. Needless to say, Oikawa can't say it was bad.

As the two walked peacefully to the exit, Nagishima rubs her hands together because of the cold she's feeling. Oikawa notices this and in turn, Nagishima sees her senior looking at her. "Don't give your sweatshirt to me. Only couples do that." She reminds earning a huff from the male brunette.

"You assuming brat, I'll never give this sweatshirt to you! I'm cold so go get your own." He replied with annoyance as he pushed his hands inside the pockets of his sweatshirt. He takes a glimpse of the shorter girl again and observes her carefully. Seeing her rub her hands together near her chest, Oikawa noticed that if you look closely at Nagishima's white shirt, you can almost see the color of her underclothing.

Looking away, the male felt ridiculous _. "I've seen girls naked before, in fact, I'll see a girl naked later so why am I looking away?"_ the brunette asked himself subconsciously. He heaves a sigh and removes his pink sweatshirt before handing it to Nagishima.

"Wear that now. It's cold, right?" Oikawa acted tsundere-like that Nagishima almost backed away from sheer confusion. Eyeing the sweatshirt, the black-haired girl pushes it away. "I don't want to. Wear it if you're cold." She replied. "Let me be a gentleman for today." The male smiled teasingly before throwing his sweatshirt over the younger girl's head. He then let goes of it and steps back to avoid getting the sweatshirt back.

As Nagishima wore the piece of clothing, Oikawa's phone vibrated. He fishes for his phone and pulls it out then checks the message. Reading it carefully, Oikawa sighs at it and sends a message to the girl, saying that he doesn't want to meet her. He then turns his phone off, knowing that he'd get bombarded with messages when the girl he sent the message to reads it. Peering at the shorter girl, he smiles when he sees her wearing his sweatshirt. Giving a thumbs up, the brunette starts speaking.

"You look more like a girl when you wear my clothes. Let's get you to wear my clothes every day." Oikawa said playfully, earning him a strange look from Nagishima. "You're being delusional. I can't wear your clothes every day, it's too big for me." She replies obliviously making Oikawa snort.

 _"_ _As usual, she doesn't know that I just invited her to sleep with me."_ He mused while laughing. The male then steps forward closer to Nagishima and pats her head lightly. "Some men are wolves, that's why you shouldn't trust me so easily." He muttered before pulling the younger girl close to him and hugging her snugly, sighing sullenly all the while. His hold on her tightened as he grasped what he just said.

Nagishima recalled all the times where the people around her told her to be careful around men, the two most recent advice seemingly matched each other, especially since it involves Oikawa.

 _"_ _Are they implying something? Why can't I trust him? He looks kind and acts kind so why does people keep telling me to be careful?"_ Nagishima asked herself. Her mind goes to her cousin as she starts to wish that she could go to him to try and get him to explain the advices she received just like how he explains science cleverly.

Nagishima gulps and blinks before pushing Oikawa away.

Oikawa gaped at the younger girl's action and pondered over the possibilities of her knowing. After all, Nagishima can't be that dumb. She should know.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." Nagishima said before stepping back but when she feels herself trip, the same way she tripped in front of the male every time, Nagishima feels a hand hold her by the waist. Knowing that it was Oikawa, Nagishima feels guilty for doubting the college male yet she can't help but feel a bit suspicious.

"Aizawa-san told me to not fall for you then Tetsurou told me to be careful around you. Now, you're telling me that I shouldn't trust you so I hope you won't mind if I avoid you until I find a good reason to befriend you." Nagishima says before shoving Oikawa away from her and backing away. Her eyes sent a frightened look as she stared at the male brunette. Seeing her look at him with such eyes, Oikawa can feel himself give a small laugh.

He looks away and sighs before nodding. "That's fine by me... Let's get you home!" Oikawa stated as he forced a soft smile on his face.

The younger girl frowns before shaking her heads. "I can't. I'm sorry, please go home by yourself. I'll just ask Saikane to fetch me." Nagishima bowed before giving her senior one last smile and leaving the brunette alone.

Oikawa stood mindlessly at the situation he's in. He inhaled deeply to calm himself and gulped so his tongue would stop being dry. He somehow wanted to burst into tears but he didn't since there was nothing to cry about so instead of kneeling down and sobbing, Oikawa bit the inside of his cheeks and clenched his fist. Pondering about how he got into his situation, the brunette hated himself for playing with the black-haired girl.

He might've started caring about her in ways he didn't expect he would.

* * *

A/N:

Is the angst finally here? Did it finally arrive? Oh my goodness guys! It's approaching!

This chapter is brought you by IU as usual. If you know her, good for you. If you don't, please search her in youtube. She's a good singer, great in fact.

Anyway! This chapter is shedding some argument with the three best friends and as much as I would hate to make them fight, I quite like making them cry... bwahaha, right?

Tooru in this chapter is... I hope I'm not making him too out-of-character. Although I want this story to look like a realitic story, I don't think I can do that that's why please enjoy this fictious rom-com story about people with love life. Something that I lack... hahahaha, right?

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! If one scene in this story made you laugh then please feel free to inform me~~~


	9. Ambiguous

Nagishima opened the door to his cousin's room. She hears Kuroo greet her with his usual grin while Ushijima greeted her shortly. The high school girl greeted the three male before entering.

Oikawa, who was sitting on his bed, stared at the girl and accidentally catches her eyes. When their eyes meet each other, Nagishima sends a small smile before making a small bow towards the brunette. "Here's your sweatshirt, Oikawa-san." Nagishima handed the pink piece of clothing to Oikawa as casually as possible. The male brunette stared at her and at his sweatshirt before forcing a smile and grabbing his clothing.

"Why is Oikawa's sweatshirt on your possession?" Kuroo asked warily. Nagishima stared at her cousin in surprise. "Didn't Saikane tell you where I went last Saturday?" she questioned curiously, remembering that her two childhood friends always notifies Kuroo about her disappearance or whereabouts. When Kuroo shakes his head, Nagishima becomes aware that her two childhood friends probably kept it a secret that she went to the amusement park by herself.

Showing a small smile, the black-haired female replies "I met Oikawa-san at the park last Saturday and he made me borrow his sweatshirt because I was cold. Don't worry, it wouldn't happen again." She assured her cousin before pulling her math notebook out.

The room was unusually quiet and the air was somehow thick with discomfort. Kuroo felt irked that it wasn't the usual atmosphere inside the room so he glances at Oikawa, who was looking away from him and Nagishima, and sees the male brunette glaring at Ushijima.

"Oikawa, what happened between you and..." Kuroo paused making Oikawa anxious. _"Did he catch on?"_ he thought to himself as the black-haired male kept his gaze at him. Kuroo sighed and asked, "What happened between you and Ushiwaka? You've been glaring at him for a while now."

Nagishima blinked and checked the two male who was lying on their respective bed. She then looked at her cousin questioningly. "They're fighting? Why?" she probed while tapping her pen on the desk.

"I don't remember arguing with Oikawa." Ushijima clarified as he kept his eyes on his book. Oikawa faked a cough and opened his mouth to speak. "I wasn't glaring at Ushiwaka. I was just checking the book he was reading but I couldn't see it so I had to be like this to see it clearly." The brunette lied as he narrowed his eyes to look like he's glaring. Kuroo and Nagishima hummed in response as they understood what the brunette said.

Oikawa forced another grin before faking a laugh.

After the situation cleared, Kuroo started teaching his younger cousin. The day was silent and the people inside was oddly quiet. Both Kuroo and Ushijima felt suspicious as they secretly took glances at their brunette roommate while Oikawa and Nagishima desperately avoided eye contact with each other. The day ended peaceful but tense. Nagishima fixed her things and Ushijima decided to say something.

"Aren't you going to help Nagishima go home, Oikawa?"

Kuroo shot a cold stare at both of his roommate. "No way. Rino can do it by herself." He said with a sly smirk on his lips. Nagishima hummed in agreement as she carried her bag behind her back before standing up.

"I'll be leaving. Thank you for today." The black-haired girl bid goodbye and turned around. "Do you want me to help you go home, Rino?" Oikawa asked with a small smile. Nagishima sighed first before shifting her attention to her brown-haired senior and smiling at him coolly. "I'm fine by myself. Don't bother helping me." She responded before bowing and walking out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her gently.

The room went cold as the high school girl exited the room. Oikawa clicked his tongue before resting on his bed.

As Nagishima walked out of the male's dorm, she felt that the weather was getting colder as winter approached. She looked down her attire and was glad that she wore a tracksuit to keep her warm. Her phone then rings and when she checks it, she sees Saikane's message.

 _"_ _Come here quickly. We're having a movie night so don't miss out."_ It read. Nagishima smiled before replying with "I'm going home" as she kept marching out of the university. Since she wasn't staring at her way, she bumps into someone and when she looks to see and apologize to who she bumped, the younger girl blinks once she doesn't recognize the lady in front of her.

"God, you're so clumsy! Are you trying to break my stilettos?" the lady asked with a nasty look on her face. Nagishima gawked at the thick make-up the lady had. "Your face powder... it doesn't suit your skin tone." Nagishima commented insensitively, making the stranger gasp. She then shoves the younger girl with ill-intent.

"At least, I don't wear tracksuit that makes me look like a pig!" the lady shouted before trying to grab the younger girl's hair but unfortunately, someone grabs her hand.

"What are you doing? Are you hurting my girlfriend?"

Nagishima gaped as the person in front of her stood with smug. Aizawa sneered before shoving the lady with force. "How dare you try to hit her, huh? Are you trying to get killed? Do you think you can handle being roundhouse kicked in that face of yours? Well, I guess you could. You're make-up's so thick that it might shield you from Rino's roundhouse kick." Aizawa grilled the stranger as she pushed her.

Nagishima blinked twice before standing beside the red-haired girl who was coincidentally wearing a tracksuit as well. The younger girl held Aizawa's hands and smiled adoringly at her. "You're so awesome. I've never been protected like that before." The black-haired girl praised before pulling the older lady with her in an attempt to stop her from roasting the unfortunate stranger even more. Aizawa smiled smugly before winking at Nagishima.

"Aren't I awesome? I'm the best." She complimented herself before slinging her arm over Nagishima's shoulder. She then looks at the lady in front of her and sees her snarling at her. Aizawa feints a punch before Nagishima tries to stop her.

"Calm down, Aizawa-san. We can't beat someone who isn't our level." Nagishima reminded while Aizawa scoffed at the lady with the thick make-up. "Don't mess with us!" she shouts before pulling Nagishima away from her.

"Bunch of female gangsters! You with the black-hair! You're right, I'm not on your level, I'm even higher than you!" the stranger shouted but Nagishima ignored her. "Someone who looks like a man shouldn't compare to me!"

Nagishima snapped. Aizawa felt a dark aura from the girl beside her and when she looks at the younger girl, she finds her turning around to face the stranger.

Suddenly, Nagishima pushes the arm that was dangled over her shoulder as she cracks her knuckles while clenching her jaw. "I can accept any jeers except for one... I hate being called a man." The young girl says before running to the stranger who gasps at the sudden action. She covers her face but when she doesn't feel someone hit her, she looks in front only to see Nagishima in front of her with a crossed arms.

Nagishima steps back before making a side kick towards the stranger so her heel could face the girl's powder-thick face.

"I wanted to try the roundhouse kick but I realized... my shoes might get stained by your heavy lipstick." Nagishima spoke while Aizawa cheered for her in the back. The high-school girl gave a cold glare before motioning the lady to run which the stranger did out of fear.

Once the lady was gone, Nagishima lowers her foot and sighs in irritation. All of a sudden, Aizawa plunges at her with a huge grin on her face. "As cool as ever, Rino!" she praised while messing the girl's hair. Nagishima smiled but stopped when she realized one thing.

"When did we get so close?" The young girl asked naïvely. "Since I've announced that you're my girlfriend!" the college female exclaimed while walking with Nagishima. She then points at the high-school girl's attire before pointing at hers.

"Same attire, same color."

Nagishima smiled lightly as she realized that both of them was wearing a red tracksuit. Laughing at the coincidence, the black-haired female jokes. "I guess, we're soulmates for today." Aizawa nods as she kept her eyes towards Nagishima's expression. "You looked sad earlier. Let me treat you to a sweet slice of cake so stop frowning." Aizawa offered and pinched the younger girl's cheeks as Nagishima blinked at the sudden invitation before realizing that she should accept the offer.

The two tracksuit-wearing female went out of the university with a grin plastered on their faces.

* * *

"What's taking Rino so long?" Saikane groaned as she held her pillow close to her. She glances at Kenma and sees him keen on playing his game. Sighing to herself, Saikane crosses her arms.

"Kenma, are we really friends? You can't even talk to me but whenever that Shouyo person calls you, you always give this small smile and I'm curious, is that person closer to you?" Saikane ranted while she kept her voice low. She sulked when the pudding-head doesn't even look at her.

"Let's break up."

Kenma had to pause his game because of what the blonde girl said. He stared at her with stun as he lowered his game console. "Are you serious?" he asked. Saikane nods as she kept her gaze away. "Yeah, I'm serious." She muttered in a hushed tone. "We're not even dating." Kenma replied as he gave the girl a weirded out stare. Out of the blue, Saikane grins in a bubbly manner before standing up and doing a small dance of victory, making the pudding-head even more baffled. In all honesty, Saikane is just happy that Kenma looked away from his game.

"Listen up, mate." Saikane started as she sat down in front of her childhood friend. "There's nothing wrong with playing games. In fact, you can do that as long as you want but when Rino and I are talking, please try to look at us. When Karasuno went here last month, I saw how you interacted with Hinata Shouyo. You would lower your game console while listening to the person speak about something I don't really get and you would give him a small smile and it makes me think, waah! This person is closer to Hinata Shouyo than us." She ranted while making hand gestures that doesn't make sense.

Saikane then stares at Kenma with seriousness. "Honestly, it makes me jealous. A friendly kind of jealousy, I mean. The type where you get sad that your friend's kind of getting closer to someone." She blabbered before leaning on the male's bed.

Hearing his female childhood friend's words, Kenma inhaled deeply to try and calm himself. He exhales then gazes at Saikane with intensity.

"If you keep acting like that, I wouldn't need a partner." He says as Saikane raises an eyebrow at what her friend was implying. Taking a deep breath, Kenma says "Let's date each other."

Coughing at the unexpected confession, Saikane stands up and scans the room for a hidden camera. Maybe she's being pranked right now. With that in mind, Saikane laughs loudly. "Wow! You shocked me! Kenma, you sly cat! You made a good joke." She gives two thumbs up as she smiled brightly.

"Whenever I make a move on you, you always treat me as a joke. Do you think my feelings are funny?" Kenma replied seriously. "I like you...Give me an answer so I would know how to act when I'm with you." He added. It was the longest sentence that the female blonde heard from her friend for months and it wasn't what she expected to hear.

Saikane had her mouth hanging, unable to process the situation she's in. What just happened? Wasn't Kenma her childhood friend? Why is she being asked out all of a sudden?

* * *

A/N:

I'm early, aren't I? Guess why?

It's because of the last scene! The scene where our pudding-head finally confesses his feelings make me very eager to show you what the heck actually happened between him and Saikane!

This chapter was supposed to be heart-breaking and that's what I had in mind while writing it but when I looked back at what I wanted in a series, it was to have lots of laughs! I couldn't create a sad scene right now in this chapter because I was afraid that I was going to be too fast in making this sad as well as the fact that I wanted this story to be over twety chapters. But forget about sad scene! This is supposed to be humor!

My god, Kenma's personality here makes me want to look at the mirror to ask myself, is this really his personality in canon?

Anyway, I hope you like this! There isnt that much Oikawa in this chapter so i apologize. Hope you enjoyed reading this~~~


	10. Say Yes

Nagishima stared at both of her childhood friends. Saikane was near the door, standing up to make sure that she doesn't touch anything that belongs to a certain pudding-head. Kenma kept his gaze at his game while sitting on his bed.

"What happened? What's with this awkward situation?" Nagishima interrogated as she tried to make Saikane only for her hand to be swatted away by the blonde. Saikane glared at Kenma and Nagishima wondered if the two fought. Suddenly, Saikane points to the pudding-head.

"He said, he likes me. He's lying and making a fool out of me, Rino. Do something, scold him or try to knock some sense into him." The female blonde ranted, not noticing the smile that Nagishima had. Raising her fist up, the gentlelady sighed in relief. She then made a front kick then a side kick to celebrate the situation. Looming towards Kenma, Nagishima yanked his console away earning a glare from the male. Nagishima waved her finger in front of Kenma before going to Saikane to give his PS Vita all the while dancing childishly.

Once Saikane grabs the gaming device, Nagishima swings her arm over her friend's shoulder. "If you want to reject our pudding-head, delete all of his save file in Last Fantasy IV, if you accept his confession, save him from that monster. You finished the game, right?" the female gentleman said as she pointed at the game.

Kenma clicked his tongue and made a unique face that made Nagishima give a small laugh. The black-haired female let go of Saikane while pulling her phone. She then goes in the middle of the room and plays a random romantic song from her phone. "Come on, Saikane. Let's hear your answer." She says.

"If she deletes all of my save files, I'll really tell Kuroo what you did last Saturday." Kenma warned Nagishima and soon, the two glared at each other. "Do that and I'll make sure to personally drag you to your volleyball matches." Nagishima retorted.

"I'll release your pictures online. The one where you puked." The pudding-head retaliated.

Nagishima feigned pain as she gasped. "I underestimated your power level. I didn't know that your retaliation would be that strong." She muttered while holding her forehead like a fallen princess. The two then glanced at Saikane only to see her gone. Nagishima noticed the PS Vita on the floor and grabbed it.

"She tried playing the game but she lost..." the female gentleman said. "What does that mean?" Kenma asked as he peered over the black-haired girl's shoulder. Nagishima turns to her male friend and pats him on the shoulder. "It means one thing... she's probably friend-zoning you. Deepest condolence."

Kenma sighed before yanking his game console from Nagishima's hands.

* * *

"What? Oi, you better not be joking." Kuroo asked while holding his cousin's pen. Nagishima nodded as she dropped her bag on the floor.

The black-haired girl went to her cousin who was at the gym and fetched him. The two proceeded to talk about Kenma's actions as they entered Kuroo's room.

Nagishima stretched her arms before sitting down. "Saikane tried finishing the game but she lost." She informed as she grabbed her pen from her cousin's hands. "So... it's awkward for them, right? What happened in class? Did they..." Kuroo wriggled his eyebrows while Nagishima smiled at what her cousin implied.

Suddenly, Nagishima makes a finger gun and places it under her chin before saying "I'm shooketh." Kuroo stood up and gasped at what his younger cousin said. "Oi." He muttered and when Nagishima stands up as well, the two points at each other before making a small dance to remove the tingly feeling they get from knowing their childhood friends' love story.

"Aye, aye, aye!" Nagishima said as she pushed her arms all the while jumped whereas Kuroo imitated Michael Jackson. The two cousins continued dancing happily for their two friends as they shouted various things until Nagishima starts saying. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Kuroo catches on and smirks before singing.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I wanna." Kuroo looked at his cousin while singing. "Ha!" Nagishima exclaimed as she jumped. The two then repeated that four times until Nagishima says, "I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah."

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friend!" Kuroo shouted as he opened Nagishima's science book. "Gotta get with my friends! Yeah!" the younger girl added as she sat down yet continuing to dance with her hands.

"Make it last forever, friendship never ends!" Kuroo belted out while Nagishima shouted yeah repeatedly.

The two kept singing as they fixed the book and notebook so they can study. Having too much fun, the two cousins jiggled their hands before snapping their fingers as if they'll perform something similar to Pitch Perfect.

"What are you two doing?"

The two stops instantly before calming themselves down. They both look at the door and sees Oikawa standing with Ushijima, both of the male looking shocked to see the cousins having fun instead of fighting, like they usually would. Oikawa gazed at Nagishima and sneered at her. "What are you doing? What's up with that dance?" he asked before entering the room and throwing his bag in his bed then proceeding to remove his jacket.

"Oi! Rino's here!" Kuroo shouted as he tried to cover Nagishima's eyes, which the young girl pulls away from. "I don't really mind." She says calmly. "What? Oikawa's a man!" the black-haired male exclaimed.

Nagishima pauses and looks at the brunette with a baffled eyes. "Oikawa's a man?" she asked.

The three male stops when they hear the high-school girl's statement. Kuroo cackles loudly while Ushijima looked away to not be seen grinning. As for Oikawa... he's petrified at what the words he heard. After a second of glaring at Nagishima, Oikawa proceeds to scoff and laugh, taking her words as offensive.

"If you weren't a girl, I would've..." Oikawa raised his clenched fist as he chose a shirt he'll wear. He then laughs with irritation as he kept ignorant to the stares that the three was giving him. When he removes his button-up to wear a shirt, he suddenly hears a clap.

"Wow, look at that body!" Kuroo teased as he cackled. Ushijima clapped formally, making it more mocking in Oikawa's perspective. "Stop clapping!" the brunette demanded before covering himself. Nagishima gives a small chuckle before saying, "It's not like you have something to cover up."

Oikawa glares at her before replying with "Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself?"

"Ohhh!" Kuroo said as he tapped his cousin's shoulder. Nagishima dropped her smile before she nods in acceptance of her lost for the day. "Stop roasting each other. We'll study now." Kuroo cut in before opening the page where he and his cousin left off yesterday. Nagishima nodded obediently before turning to her cousin. Oikawa kept his eyes fixated on the girl. " _Are we fine now? Is she still wary of me?"_ he thought before laying down his bed and swiping through his phone.

The room then became peaceful as group did their perspective things. After an hour, Kuroo stretches his arms and decides to end the lesson.

"I'll be going home. See you later." Nagishima said standing up and carrying her bag behind her.

"I'm going with you. Wait a minute." Oikawa said as he grabbed his sweater then wearing it. The two male eyed him suspiciously making the brunette force a smile. "Quit staring. I need to buy something so I'm going with Rino." He informed before walking out of the room. The black-haired girl gave a wary glance before trailing behind Oikawa.

The two then walked out of the male's dormitory as quiet as possible, neither tried to say something or look at the other, instead, they focused on their path.

"Oikawa-san."

The male brunette flinches and he scans the area before looking at the shorter girl beside him. "Me?" he asked while pointing at himself. Nagishima blinked before nodding. Oikawa cleared his throat and pushed his hands inside his pocket. "What?" he uttered.

"I'm going in this direction." Nagishima pointed to the left, confusing the male. "That's not where the bus stop is. We're supposed to be going on the same direction." Oikawa replied as he overlooked his phone. The younger girl sighs and nods. "I need to check out a store over there so please go on. Don't mind me." She lied, in an attempt to stay away from the male brunette, who quickly catches on what she's doing.

 _"_ _So she wants to avoid me, huh?"_ the brunette thought as he hummed in response. Suddenly, he hears a female voice calling out to him and when he turns around, he sees the group of people that likes partying. Guessing that they're trying to invite him again, Oikawa shifts his attention to Nagishima and smiles at her, appearing too sweet that it almost looks fake.

"Go there then. I'll be going somewhere so... see you around?" Oikawa asks before huffing at the girl and turning his back on her, ignoring the puzzled face that Nagishima portrayed.

The male brunette went to the group of party-goers and greeted them with his charming grin.

Nagishima sighed before walking to the opposite side of the way.

* * *

A/N:

Well, I'm s bit early but guess what? I have a reason! I made this chapter earlier because the next chapter would be a bit late so please wait for it patiently! Chapter 11 is undergoing editing so sorry if you have to wait for it, deepest condolence.

Anyway, this chapter looks like a filler isn't it? But it isn't! The two childhood friends' dillema is here and Oikawa is still being a jerk to Rino so basically. No. This is not a filler... at least that's what I think. About

Please inform me if you see something wrong in this chapter and I would be editing it just for you~~~ Hope you enjoyed reading this~~~


	11. Universe

"Fine then, go out at night! If that's what you want then we won't stop you!" Saikane shouted as she scoffed at Nagishima before exiting the room and slamming the door behind her. Kuroo groaned and massaged his temples before staring at his cousin. "Do you want go out at night? Is that what you want? What would you even do if we allowed you to go?" he grilled the young girl as he crossed his arms, a rare serious look was plastered on his face.

Kenma worriedly stared at the two cousins. Suddenly, he watched as Nagishima huffs in irritation before walking out as well. Kuroo trails behind her but Kenma quickly intervenes and grabs the taller male's shoulder. "Don't go after her." The pudding-head said before sighing and looking away.

"Are you saying I should just leave her on her own? At night?" Kuroo questioned as he eyed his childhood friend with intensity making Kenma click his tongue. "You..." Kenma paused, unsure with what he'll say next but when he sees Kuroo's gaze, he bites his tongue before continuing his words.

"You aren't protecting Rino, you're just suffocating her." Kenma says sharply before lowering his hands and leaving the older male inside Nagishima's room.

Hearing Kenma speak up made Kuroo think about himself. How could he be suffocating his cousin? He's only trying to protect her to make sure that what happened in the past doesn't happen again. Even Saikane feels like that so why is he the one who's wrong? Where did he go wrong? Kuroo simply can't grasp his mistake.

Meanwhile, Nagishima clenched her fist as she glared at thin air. The thought of being out was slowly sinking in and before she knows it, Nagishima smiles at the night sky. She observed the way the lights from the buildings, from the streets, from small stores, and from other things flickered and shined in a way that it reminded her of someone important to her. Smiling at the thought she had, the black-haired girl kept walking around the streets, checking out the small stores and the small cafes and restaurant that she passed by.

As she roamed around the area, Nagishima stops in front of a five-star restaurant. Tapping her wallet and pulling it out, Nagishima checks her money and exhales in relief when she sees a thick layer of saved allowance inside. Peering inside the five-star restaurant, the young girl decided to enter the luxurious place.

Once she set her foot inside, Nagishima heard the jazzy music that was played inside.

"Excuse me? Do you have any reservations?" A female staff asks kindly. Nagishima blinks and looks around before shaking her head vigorously. "No. I'll eat here without anyone by my side." She replies awkwardly before smiling sheepishly. The female staff gives her a gentle smile before gesturing for the tracksuit-wearing female to enter.

Nagishima proceeds to walk inside while scanning the area for an empty table. Suddenly, someone grabs her wrist and flips her around. Nagishima makes a sharp inhale before grabbing the hand of the person who touched her. She then proceeds to hold it tightly as she stared daggers at the person.

"Ow! Stop it, you're hurting me!"

Oikawa pulled away while rubbing his wrist. He hisses in pain and glowers at the shorter girl before him. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a pissed off manner as he lowers his hands. Nagishima lowers her guard and hums while thinking.

"I'll eat here." She reasoned out as she caught a costumer leaving in the corner of her eyes. Eyes widening, Nagishima rushes to the table to sit down first, completely forgetting that she's in a luxurious restaurant. Oikawa stared at the high-school girl with exasperation. _"Why can't she act refined right now? Does she know where she is?_ " he thought before stepping towards her. "Rino, why are you here?" he asked before sitting in front of her. Nagishima eyed the male brunette with creeped out eyes.

"I told you that I'll ignore you last two weeks, right? I even avoided you by going the other direction." Nagishima revealed shamelessly as she picked the menu up.

"I know." Oikawa replied shortly. "By the way, my mother owns this place." He informed out of nowhere, curious to see how the female will react to his statement.

Nagishima loosened her hold on the menu. She lamely stares at the college male in front of her and forces a small smile. "I see... it's a good restaurant. It looks... stylish." She complimented as she avoided the somewhat teasing eyes of the male brunette as if he was trying to get a reaction from her.

"Tooru? Is that your girlfriend?"

The two seated people frowned when they heard that. Oikawa glances at the female that's standing beside him while Nagishima, although she doesn't know who the female stranger actually referred to, bites the inside of her cheek when she sees an older girl beside Oikawa.

"She's not... that." The brunette responded awkwardly as he placed himself near the wall to make Oikawa Haruka, his mother, sit as well. Haruka gives an elegant smile before sitting. She crosses her legs chicly before resting her chin on top of her palm. She then gives Nagishima an interrogating stare.

"Can I know your name?" Haruka questioned while smiling with a plan. Oikawa Tooru gulps as he wishes that Nagishima won't say anything, especially the situation he's in with his cousin whereas Nagishima sweat-drops and bows slightly. "My name's Nagishima Rino. It's nice meeting Oikawa... Tooru-san's sister." She replies. When Haruka hears that, she grins brightly before glancing at her son. "What a nice girl! Rino-chan seems respectful. Where did you snatch her?" she asked her son while smiling threateningly, knowing what her son's nature is.

 _"_ _Momo-chan is at fault! If she didn't tell my mom then I wouldn't be stared like that by my mother!"_ Oikawa thought begrudgingly. "She's not a pet, mom. She's a friend." He says as he kept his gaze away from his mother.

"Hmm... I understand." Haruka nods before shifting her attention to Nagishima. "Let's talk about my son right now. Isn't he attractive? My friends kept making their daughters look good just so they can get their daughter to marry Tooru." The sly mother informed as she motioned for a waiter then ordered for food. Once she finished, she returned her gaze to the black-haired girl. "So? Is my son handsome?" she repeated her question.

Oikawa knew what was happening. Certainly and without a doubt, his mother is testing Nagishima to see if the younger girl is interested in him.

"Yes. He's too handsome." Nagishima answers, disappointing Haruka who thought the young female was a different while Oikawa Tooru bit his lips to prevent himself from smiling. He accidentally makes eye contact with the high-school girl and gives a sheepish smile. Nagishima sighs before adding "To the point where every time I go with him, almost all woman and sometimes, even men, would look at him. But me? Why do I have to get glared at? Do they think Oikawa-san is too good for me? Wow, it's not like I have any intention in going out with him."

The two Oikawa gawked at the girl in front of them.

Two waiters arrived and placed the food that Haruka ordered. Nagishima eyed the foods with love before promising to pay for the food later. She then grabs her spoon and fork, ready to dig in, but stops when she catches the two people looking at her.

Nagishima points at the food timidly. "Please eat as well. You ordered this so feel free to stuff your stomach." She informs before grabbing various foods and placing it on her plate. Oikawa clears his throat and sighs. "Calm down, Rino. The food won't disappear." He says, trying to act civilized so his mother wouldn't get suspicious. Too bad, his mother caught the way Oikawa calls the younger girl.

"Rino? Already on first-name basis? How close are you two?" Haruka asked before taking a sip of water. Nagishima munched with content before swallowing her food. After that, she drinks water and wipes her mouth on her sleeves. "We're close but not too close. Just close enough to talk about how irritating it is that his parents doesn't want him to join the volleyball club." She explained calmly before finishing her cup of water.

Oikawa drops his smile and glances at his mother sideways. Seeing her frown made the male brunette feel annoyed by how Nagishima can say it without thinking so in an attempt to release his irritation, Oikawa clicks his tongue at the black-haired girl.

"So he's still hung up on that... honestly, why can't he understand that he has to focus on his studies? He isn't in high school anymore, he's attending university now. Tooru should put all of his attention in his education, not in his hobbies." Haruka rants before pushing her hair off her shoulders. The male brunette clenched his fist before unclenching it. He gazed at Nagishima and saw that she was staring at him as well. Oikawa makes a don't-say-anything face and witnesses the black-haired girl shake her head in disapproval.

"I'm pretty sure Oikawa-san's good at volleyball. If I were his mother, I'd make him play what he wants as long as he does it in moderation." Nagishima starts, earning an intrigued face from Haruka. Smiling softly, Nagishima gazed at the mother gently. "You're Oikawa-san's sister, right? What does your mother say about him? Is she proud that she can see her son's happy face? I've been told that mothers are often supportive of their children so your mother must be really happy, right?"

Oikawa peered at his mother and observed her reaction. His mouth hangs ajar when he notices Haruka gulp.

"I'm Tooru's mother, Nagishima-san." Haruka informs, surprising the younger girl. Taking time to register what she heard, Nagishima hums in response before speaking again. "So, are you proud of your son? I'm curious to know what a mother would say." the black-haired girl says with evident interest. The male brunette kept his eyes on the girl in front of him. When his mother doesn't speak, Oikawa opens his mouth but closes it again when Haruka starts talking.

"How about you ask your mother what they would feel if they were in my situation?"

Nagishima bites her tongue at the suggestion. Clearing her throat, she then speaks.

"You see, I do taekwondo and I want my mom to see how good at I am at it but... she's gone so I can't really ask her if she's proud of me or... hear her say that to me." The young girl explained while giving a lame smile.

The air went thick when Nagishima said that. Oikawa blinked his eyes at his friend before faking a cough. "Go rest now, Rino. Don't pay and just go home." He ordered as he stood up. Haruka stands up as well and moves aside. Nagishima hums in response, as if she's hesitating, before nodding obediently. Getting off of her seat, Nagishima bowed to the two and says her goodbye.

"Thank you for the food, sorry if I can't pay for it. I'll pay for my food next time." She says before leaving the two mother and son behind.

Pleased with the food she ate, Nagishima sighed in relief. Out of the blue, she halts walking and turns slowly to Oikawa, only to see him still watching her. "Uh... Oikawa-san" she pauses when she forgets what she's trying to say. Why did she turn around again? Was there any reason she did that? "Thanks for the food! I'll treat you and Ushijima-san as well as Tetsurou next time as payment." Nagishima tells before turning her back on the college male and exiting the restaurant.

Once she did, the young girl sighs and bites her lips. The cold autumn air then blows and instantly, Nagishima shivers. Deciding that it was time to go home, the girl walked home peacefully.

* * *

Oikawa watched his mother sit down on her seat at VIP lounge, a place only for her and her family.

"Tooru... that girl was really unique. What is she to you?" Haruka asked while holding her glass of wine. At the sudden question he received, Oikawa had to pause and think. "Uh... we're friends. That's all." He said truthfully before sitting down on the couch placed in front of his mother's desk. Haruka sighs disappointedly before taking a sip of wine.

"I love volleyball."

Haruka gaped at her son's words. She puts her glass down and stares coldly at him. "Just because you friend's words had an impact on me doesn't mean that I'd let you play it. You've played it almost half of your life, aren't you tired of it?" she questioned with frustration.

"It doesn't matter if Rino says a touching story or not, what matters is I want to do what I love!" The male brunette exclaimed. "I – I... I don't like hearing my roommates talk about their practice nor do I like hearing how Iwa-chan is waiting for me in the opposite side of the net. It makes me feel bad that I can't even do the same thing! We just like one sport so why are our decisions different? Why am I walking on a different path from them?" Oikawa ranted out. He then gulps when he realizes his mistake. How can he shout at his parent? He'll get in deep trouble, for sure.

"I mean –"

"If you don't study, I'll cut off your allowance." Haruka says with a scowl on her face.

* * *

Nagishima approached a male stranger who was holding onto his head. The tracksuit-wearing female was walking peacefully until she arrives at the less crowded area of the city where a man suddenly yelps in pain. The trees were around but a street lamps were placed beside the streets, shedding light to the closed shops and restaurants and making Nagishima see the face of the male clearly. She doesn't smell alcohol on the stranger so she decides to aid to him.

"Are you alright, sir? Does your head hurt?" she asked worriedly before putting a hand over the man's shoulder but as she did, she suddenly gets punched on the stomach by the stranger and proceeds to get dragged close to the bushes.

The unexpected action made Nagishima freeze, confused with her situation. When the male stranger pins her down the ground, Nagishima recalls her and her childhood friends' fight earlier. The fight started when Nagishima stated something.

 _"_ _I want to go out right now." Nagishima stretched as she leaned on her cousin's shoulder. Kuroo glances at her and frowns. "You can't do that. It's dangerous, you know." He says before shifting his attention on the television. The black-haired female hums in response before saying, "Everything is bad and dangerous according to you. I bet you're exaggerating."_

 _Saikane hears what the female say so she turns to her with a frown on her face. "What are you saying? Do you not believe us? The world is a dangerous place so we should keep wary of things around us." The female blonde retaliates before sighing._

 _"_ _Why did you make me learn Taekwondo? Isn't it so I can protect myself?" Nagishima stated. "If I'm going to be locked up and watched all the time, I shouldn't have wasted my efforts learning how to do a roundhouse kick."_

 _"_ _It's not a waste of effort!" Kuroo exclaimed before facing his cousin. "I made you learn that so you could protect yourself but we can't guarantee that you'll be perfectly safe just because you know it. That's why we're making an effort to –"_

 _"_ _Just say that you don't want to regret something again." Nagishima raised her voice, irking Saikane. "Why are you raising your voice? Are you getting angry that we're trying to protect you?" she asked angrily._

 _"_ _Yes, I am. In fact, I'm tired of hearing your reasons again and again. That protection you give me doesn't feel like a protection at all because it feels like it isn't for me but for someone else!" Nagishima yelled as she stood up. She glanced at Kenma and said "Tell Tetsurou and Saikane that they're making me feel locked up." Kenma gulped and looked down, unable to choose sides. "Kenma, you know what happened before, right?" Kuroo asked before sighing at his cousin._

 _"_ _Just because one man almost sexually harassed me when I was twelve, doesn't mean that every man is like that!" Nagishima retorted. Kuroo clicks his tongue and stared pointedly at his cousin. "Do you know how many times you cried over a man?" he questioned. "Crying twice isn't many." Nagishima replies._

 _"_ _But twice is enough!" the black-haired male retorted. "You cried for a whole week when your mother got shot by a male robber then you were left traumatized when you almost got molested!" he reminded loudly._

 _"_ _Do you know how painful it was to see you like that?" Kuroo questioned as he stared at his cousin with sting in his eyes. He huffs and looks away before sitting down. Saikane and Kenma both felt uncomfortable with the situation they're in. Saikane sighs and goes to the black-haired girl. "Rino, let's talk thi –"_

 _"_ _I won't talk this out with any of you being like that. If you can't move on from the past, then it isn't my fault anymore. I'm tired of accepting your demands." Nagishima cuts Saikane's sentence off, further irritating Saikane._

 _"_ _Fine then, go out at night! If that's what you want then we won't stop you!" Saikane shouted as she scoffed at Nagishima before exiting the room and slamming the door behind her._

Having a fight with four of the most important people in her life and being forced in a situation like this, Nagishima can't help but curl her fingers.

All of a sudden, the male forces the young girl's jacket open, breaking its zipper. With how heavy the man is and with her fear kicking in and making her freeze, Nagishima kept moving her body to make the male distracted but when she gets punched in the middle of her stomach again, she starts to feel weak as blood went out of her mouth. The molester then takes out a knife and slices Nagishima's white shirt open.

When this happens, Nagishima clenched her hand before aiming for the soft and shallow lower part of the throat. When she hits it successfully, the molester drops on her. Taking this as an opportunity, Nagishima head-butts with the stranger and pushes him aside when the female sees that the man seems to be too hurt to stop her. Nagishima quickly stands up and backs away, trying to gain a short distance between her and the stranger. The molester groans and cusses under his breath before standing up groggily. When the almost-molested female notices this, she scoffs.

Turning her back on the molester, Nagishima peered over her right shoulder as she snaps her right back leg, aiming for the man's jaw with her heels. With the back kick's addition in power, Nagishima effectively kicks the molester on the jaw and was able to watch him as he dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Huffing and puffing, Nagishima raises her fist before shakily exhaling. She stared at the stranger and looked down on her clothes while still shaking. Realizing that her shirt is ruined and her jacket is broken, Nagishima finally grasps what happened to her.

"I almost got raped again." She uttered with an unstable and quiet voice before gulping to try and calm herself.

Meanwhile, Oikawa grinned happily while carrying a chocolate cake.

 _"_ _If you don't study, I'll cut off your allowance... So go! Do whatever you want as long as you don't forget to study!"_

Oikawa bit his lips to avoid smiling too wide. The fact that his mother finally agreed was partly due to Nagishima so since he's feeling thankful of her, Oikawa decided to go after the young girl and treat her a cake. Humming a small happy tune, Oikawa stops when he sees a silhouette of someone walking unsteadily. Narrowing his eyes, Oikawa almost dropped the cake he was holding when he witnesses Nagishima walk while sobbing.

The high-school girl bawled her eyes out as she kept her hands to her jacket to keep it from exposing her body. After she fully registered the situation she was in, the black-haired girl suddenly started tearing up.

As Nagishima walked, she saw a man and soon recognized it as Oikawa. She stops sobbing and turns around before desperately covering up. "He can't see me like this." She muttered under his breath, unaware that the male brunette was inching closer to her in a rushed manner. "Rino!" he called out before running to Nagishima and grabbing her shoulders to force her to make her look at him, yet once he did, he gasps at what he sees.

With a broken zipper and a slashed shirt, Nagishima looked like she was harassed.

"Who..." Oikawa stops when he caught the shorter girl weeping again. Gritting his teeth, the brunette clenched his fist. "Stop crying and tell me who did this." He says solidly as he dropped the cake on the ground and grabs on Nagishima's shoulder. When he sees her still crying, he scoffs. "Stop crying, I said! Tell me clearly!" he yelled restlessly while shaking her shoulders, clearly worried about the female's state.

"I... I was almost... ra-raped again!" Nagishima said while sobbing. She then sniffs before proceeding to talk. "I had a fight with my childhood friends and after that, I got molested by a person I tried to help and I..." the young girl stops and breaks down as she covered her mouth to not be too loud. Oikawa eyed the shorter girl and observed her body. A bruise was forming on her stomach and the sight made Oikawa hiss.

Nagishima covers herself when she sees the male brunette scan her. Oikawa gulps before yanking her wrist and pulling her along with him to the back of a random tree, away from the public's sight. "Remove your clothes." He says while motioning Nagishima to hold her hands up. The black-haired girl backed away, still crying. She covers her chest and steps away even further. The brunette shows his sweater before explaining.

"Remove that ruined clothes and wear my sweater." He spoke softly, in an attempt to calm the high-school girl. When Nagishima hears this, she sniffs and wipes her tears away. The male brunette sighs and turns around before pulling his sweater off and leaving him only wearing a white shirt. He then hands it to the female without peering over his shoulder. It took three minutes until Oikawa had to turn around.

Seeing the younger girl clothed, the brunette sighs in relief. He checks her neck and sees no marks left on her, making him sigh once again. In a split second, Oikawa's expression changes.

"Didn't I tell you that some men are wolves? Why would you help a man at night? Are you that innocent?" he grilled her before crossing his arms. "What would you do if there were a lot of men and not just one? Can knowing how to kick someone help you?" he added with an evident frown. When Nagishima shakes her head as an answer, he groans and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Let's get you home! You're stomach's hurting, isn't it?" Oikawa uttered while warmly holding the shorter girl in his arms. When she starts pulling back, Oikawa tightens his hug on Nagishima. "I won't do something to you, so stop wiggling." He uttered in annoyance and when the girl in his arms suddenly stops moving, he smiles gently.

The area then suddenly turns quiet as only crickets were heard. The two stayed that way and when Oikawa realizes that it was the perfect moment to say what he wanted to say, he opens his mouth to say it.

"Rino... I'm sorry. Let's not avoid each other anymore." The brunette pleaded.

"Why?" Nagishima gave a muffled answer.

"I think I... I... might've started getting fond of you." Oikawa confessed with his cheeks dusted with pink but when he doesn't hear a response from the girl, he looks down and realizes that she fainted, thus explaining the sudden weight he felt.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks for assurance and looks down, only to see the girl unresponsive and probably asleep. Oikawa stood lamely, not knowing what to do when a girl faints in his arms. Clearing his throat, the male brunette carries Nagishima in a bridal style. He huffs at the girl's weight and looked down to glare at her yet he stops when he witnesses her face. With tears still on her eyes and dried tears evident on her cheeks, Oikawa suddenly felt guilty.

Playing with her for entertainment, Oikawa wanted to hit himself in the face. "What have I done...? This is bad." He mutters regretfully as he clicked his tongue thrice.

"Oikawa." A male voice called out and when the brunette faces the person who called him, he makes a sharp inhale of air.

In front of him was Kuroo with a clear look of anger. Approaching his cousin and his roommate, Kuroo curled his palm into a fist.

* * *

A/N:

ARGHHHHHHH

I DONTWANNA DO THIS TO RINO! I DONTWANNA DO THIS TO ANYONE BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD MAKING HER CRY! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!

anyway, please don't worry about me. I've done lots of editing, trying to make this good to read or shorter but in the end, this might be the longest chaoter I've posted. I hope you like it~~~ by the way, while I was writing this i was listening to exo's universe for some reason, it just felt so right to pair the song the moment tooru finds rino... idk why tho.

This chapter is created becoz i wanted you guys to know why testurou is over-protective of rino and i hope it doesn't change your perspective of this story! this story is still humor and i want it to remain that way, of course with moments of angst, but you get my drift, right?

Btw, guys... I wrote a story that's comedy/romance with a dash of drama and Akaashi leads in it so... i just wanted to inform you becoz i dont know if it's interesting enough to post... that story has lots of love-line and I basically titled it as pairing hq characters with bunch of my ocs and... it kinda talks about some of society's issue but it's comedy! I swear i made it hilarious! well, tell me if you're cool with it and i'll post it.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for spending time over this story~~~


	12. Black Out

Oikawa stepped back as Kuroo took a step forward.

"Calm down! Here, hold Rino. She's too heavy so hold her." Oikawa said as he backed away even more. Kuroo clicks his tongue and pushes his hands inside his pocket. "Explain. Now." He demanded.

Oikawa paused, unsure whether to tell the man about what happened to Nagishima. If the black-haired male acts like this just by seeing the brunette with his cousin, what would he do if he knew what happened to Nagishima.

"Uh… Rino was beaten up by a drunk man. But she won so don't worry! She just fainted now because she's exhausted." The male brunette lied, as he hoped that his roommate would stop asking. Unfortunately, Kuroo was curious on one thing.

"Her clothes?"

"Huh?"

"Why is she wearing your sweater?"

Oikawa looked down at the girl as he forced a smile on his face. "Wake up now and help me." He muttered under his breath as he glared at the younger girl. "Oi, stop staring at her. You're talking to me, aren't you?" Kuroo spoke toughly making Oikawa groan.

 _"Why is he acting like this? This isn't how he normally acts."_ The brunette thought before stepping towards his roommate. "It's not like I did something bad to Rino. I helped her so you don't need to look at me like I'm a criminal!" He informed while frowning.

"Then tell me what happened! I want to know why Rino looks like that!" Kuroo said in a whiny voice. He huffed at his brown-haired roommate and approached him. Once he was close to Oikawa, he takes his cousin away from the male. "If you can't tell me, then don't approach my cousin anymore. Seeing you hug her weirds me out." Kuroo added before walking away, leaving Oikawa to think about what he just said.

* * *

Nagishima stirred in her sleep. She groaned and opened her eyes groggily before tasting something bad on her mouth. Wiping her mouth, Nagishima remembers what happened to her.

"I'm at home. Who put me here?" she mumbled before standing up and heading to the bathroom to clean herself but once she opens her door and walks down the stairs, she gets greeted by her cousin and her twin brothers.

"Look at Rino. She's wearing a man's sweater." The older twin, Hayato, pointed at Nagishima Rino with a weirded-out look. The younger twin, Yuutarou, stared as well and immediately gasps. "Who did it?! Who took your V-card?!" Yuutarou aggressively yelled before hugging a pillow that was peacefully lying on the couch.

"She was beaten up by a random dude on the streets. That's what my roommate told me… but I'm not so sure." Kuroo informed while munching on his sandwich.

"Ahh… so, did Rino win?" Hayato asked calmly while sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Nagishima eyed her cousin and her twin brothers with exasperation. "I won but my stomach is in deep hell." She grumbled as she walked to the sofa then plopped down on it. She then grabs a sandwich on her brothers' plate and proceeds to eat it hungrily.

The three males watched as Nagishima finished her food silently before leaving without saying a word.

Yuutarou glares at Kuroo and crosses his arms. "Did you two fight again? Wow! You two fight as much as couples do, why don't you two just date each other?" the younger twin sarcastically said as he yanked another sandwich.

"They're cousins. Don't try to create a forbidden love affair just because you like it." Hayato spoke as he kept his eyes on his phone. He then clicks his tongue when he reads his girlfriend's text. "How about you get a girlfriend of your own, Tetsurou?" he suggests.

"Ahem, I just broke up with my partner two months ago so I don't need one right now." Kuroo responded lazily as he switched the channel.

"Talk to our sister then. Fix the problem you have with Rino or get a girlfriend." Hayato replied without hesitation. Yuutarou grins before motioning his younger cousin to go.

Kuroo forced a grin as he stood up. "I'm going. See? I'm going." He said in a sarcastic way.

* * *

"Stop talking to Oikawa."

Nagishima eyed her cousin with stun. She crosses her arms and sits on her bed as she lets her phone lay on her bed. "What and why?" she replied with her eyebrows raised. "You're getting too chummy with him. I know that you fought a drunk man and was even punched but that doesn't mean you can hug someone as fickle as him." Kuroo answered seriously. "Also, do you really need to make him carry you?" he added.

Nagishima rubbed the bridge if her nose in utter disbelief. "I didn't hug Oikawa-san nor did I make him carry me." The young girl informed with a deadpan look.

"Then what was that? Both of you looked like a couple! The first time I saw you two, I was almost convinced that it wasn't you because I know you'd never do that stuff with a man… but of course, females are an exception." Kuroo grinned as he said his last sentence.

"Are you a hardcore yuri shipper? You pervert, why are you forcing a sexuality on me?" the black-haired female questioned as she sighs at her cousin. "There's a reason why I'm doing this. Trust me on this one." Kuroo assures. "Tell me that reason then. I'll stop talking to Oikawa-san if you do." The young girl demands.

Kuroo blinks at the sudden demand of his female cousin. He clears his throat and sorts his thoughts.

All of a sudden, the black-haired male recalls a female child crying in front of her mother's coffin then slowly, it changes to the most regretful decision he did.

"Why did I let you go to the playground by yourself at night? It was stupid of me now that I'm looking back." Kuroo mused, trying to change the subject, as he leaned on the wall. Nagishima looked at the window when she hears her cousin's words. "Forget about it. It isn't your fault." Nagishima comforted even with her cold voice. "Is that what you want to hear?" she snaps at her cousin as she turns her head to face him.

"Do you want to hear me say that it's alright? That you didn't do any mistake?" she interrogated with a frown on her face. Kuroo gulped at the sudden outburst of his cousin. He smiles sheepishly when he hears her words. "What are you talking about? I don't –"

"You want to keep me safe so you won't regret doing the same mistake again. You don't want to blamed that's why you're locking me up. Am I right?"

The black-haired male huffs at the younger girl's statement. "When did I ever say that?" he asked with a serious face. "I don't need to hear to know that that's what you want." Nagishima retorts. "Why do you keep protecting me? Why does it matter to you to see me cry because of a man?"

"It's because it pains me to see you like that."

Nagishima stops frowning when she hears her cousin say that. The words she hurled at her cousin slowly sunk in and made her feel bad for getting angry at someone who cares about her. With confusion, Nagishima gulps. "Is that so? I see now… that's why you want to keep me safe." The black-haired female muttered weakly as she nodded. She then gazes at Kuroo and feels a prick in her eyes.

"But Tetsu… why do I not feel safe at all? Why does it feel so unfair? Why does it feel like you're protecting yourself, not me?"

Kuroo bites the inside of his cheeks when he heard that. He looks down and closes his palms.

"If you don't want to see me cry, then tell me. I won't show myself to you when I'm sad so stop protecting me so much. Let me live like a normal person, would you?" Nagishima says while tearing up. She wipes her eyes and coughs before sniffing. Kuroo observed his cousin carefully. "Why are you being like this?" he questioned uncomfortably. "How can you tell me to stop protecting you? You're my cousin so it's obvious that I'll want you safe. Not only for me but for you and the others as well." He explained as he drew near Nagishima.

Kuroo then pats his cousin's head gently yet awkwardly.

"Stop crying. I feel bad already so stop crying." He says as he kept his hand on top of his cousin's head. Unexpectedly, Nagishima sneezes, making Kuroo flinch back while staring at the girl warily.

"What the hell was that? Do I smell bad?" Kuroo smelled himself before looking at Nagishima. "Why did you sneeze? I didn't smell like trash, did I?" the black-haired male said casually before ranting about how boyish his cousin's room is.

Nagishima catches herself smile when she sees her cousin act normal.

"An over-protective partner is what I wished for before."

Kuroo stops ranting when he hears Nagishima's statement. Stepping back away from her, Kuroo showed a fake smile. "What are you saying this time?" he questioned. "I mean, a partner who's like you." Nagishima replied calmly, earning a gasp from the college male.

"No! That's incest! Are you crazy?" Kuroo exclaimed as he places a hand over his chest. Nagishima gawks at Kuroo when she realizes how it probably sounded to him. Clicking her tongue thrice, Nagishima stands up.

"You and Oikawa-san are really similar to each other. Why would I like someone between both of you when what I want in a man is someone who's manly, like Ushijima-san." Nagishima pushes her hair behind her ear while acting cute. Kuroo gags at what he witnessed.

"Oh god, disgusting." Kuroo gagged again before putting a hand over his mouth and escaping from Nagishima's pretention of being cute. The black-haired female blinks and messes her hair to forget the action she did just now. She guessed that she's not really fit to act cute, huh?

* * *

"He'll join?" Ushijima asked in surprise as he sighed in relief. He nods slowly before standing up. "Who convinced him?" he asked before wearing his coat and exiting the room, locking the door behind him.

"His mother approved so he'll join volleyball now."

When Ushijima hears that, he shows a small smile. "That's good." He says as he headed out to find someone.

"But Toshi… why does that make you happier? Is Tooru more important than me?"

Ushijima pauses when he hears that statement. Faking a cough, the male hums in response only to stop when he sees a familiar silhouette. "Ah… Looks like someone's calling me. I'll talk to you later." He says before hanging up, ignoring the female's questions.

Stepping towards the person, Ushijima pushes his phone inside his pocket. He then grabs the person's hand and gently pulling her close.

"What the – what the heck, Toshi?"

Aizawa scoffed before pulling her hand away from the male. She shakes her head and puts her phone inside her bag before crossing her arms.

"Who's more important? Tooru? Ah… if that's the case, go out with him. I don't mind." Aizawa spoke with sarcasm. "Go date my cousin. I'll just try to find a lover, like Rino." She informed while smiling softly. "Rino's manly and although she hates that compliment, when I say it, she blushes and nods her head in a timid way. She's cute and strong at the same time. I'd be happy to swing the other way for her." Aizawa spoke with her cheeks red. She then giggles like a high-school girl. "Rino's really cool." She says before giggling.

"Are you comparing Nagishima to me?" Ushijima asks as he eyed the red-haired girl, obviously irked by the female's words. Aizawa shrugs her shoulder and grins mischievously. "No. I'm comparing you to Rino." She clarifies.

Suddenly, Aizawa blushes and covers her face. "While you don't even notice that my foot is aching, Rino notices it and without a fail, she'd let me borrow her shoes. Do you do that?" she gives a questioning glare at her partner. Ushijima inhales deeply before sighing and shaking his head.

"Learn from Rino. She's such a gentlelady." Aizawa says.

"Why is Nagishima in our conversation?" Ushijima questioned as he sat down the bench. Aizawa sits beside him before smiling brightly. "You see, Rino's the one who convinced Tooru's mother so I'm kind of dazed at how amazing she can be." The red-haired female explained.

The male blinked at the sudden information. Processing it properly, Ushijima smiles as he nods in reply. He then glances at the girl beside him and sees her smiling at nothing. Raising his hand, Ushijima proceeds to awkwardly pat Aizawa, confusing her.

"What the hell? Have you ever patted a dog? It's similar to that!" Aizawa lectured as she sighed.

"That's different. You aren't a dog, you're more than that."

Aizawa was left speechless when she hears her partner's words.

"You're human."

Aizawa frowned and nodded with disappointment. How could she expect her boyfriend for two years to say something romantic? She hasn't heard him say anything worth swooning over so she shouldn't expect anymore.

"You don't deserve to be treated like a pet. You need to be treated like a fragile object." Ushijima informs.

"Why?" Aizawa asks without assuming anything.

"Handle with care."

Aizawa coughs when she hears Ushijima's remark. _"What was that? Was that a compliment because he's telling me that I deserve to be cared for or was it an insult because I'm apparently too difficult to handle? Nonetheless, that was kind of… swoon-worthy."_ She mused subconsciously before smiling timidly. She gazes up at her lover and attempts to smile cutely.

When Ushijima sees this, he blinks and backs away. "What was that? Don't do that again, it looks stressful." He comments, denying the fact that his partner did look bashful and… pretty. Whereas Aizawa huffs and looks and away in irritation.

Meanwhile, Oikawa strolled around the campus and stops when he sees two people sitting on a bench. Blinking with disbelief, Oikawa gasps.

"Momo and Ushiwaka? Why are you two together?" the brunette narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to his cousin and his roommate whereas the two stood up and walked away in a hurry to avoid getting seen.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? You think, I don't know who you two are judging by your back?!" Oikawa asked loudly as he ran to the two and grabbed their shoulder and flipped them around. When the two was finally in front of him, Oikawa covered his mouth in frustration.

"Why, in all men in Japan, does it have to be Ushiwaka?" Oikawa cried out as he stared at Ushijima. "If you hurt her, I'll have a reason to kill you so go ahead, hurt Momo." Oikawa gave a thumbs up before gesturing the two to argue. Aizawa clenched her jaw before eyeing her cousin. "Oi… you better not mess with me right now. Don't break my good mood." The red-haired girl threatened aggressively.

"Stop fighting." Ushijima spoke with a hint of exasperation in his voice. Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms.

"Now that I know who Momo's boyfriend is… that means I can change my plans." Oikawa muttered with a finger under his chin. Aizawa clicks her tongue and decided to stop her cousin but he speaks up even before Aizawa moves close to him.

"I told Rino that Momo is my girlfriend."

Ushijima narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. "What do you mean? Aren't you two cousins?" the taller male asked, clearly baffled by what Oikawa said.

"We are but…" the brunette paused when he recalls his mistake. How is he going to say it? That he decided to be insensitive and play with someone's feeling? That will make him look bad.

"I…" Oikawa gulps before continuing. " – decided to play with Rino's feelings. She was so innocent that I somehow… got mischievous."

Ushijima stared at his roommate with a pointed stare. "Aren't you being low, Oikawa?" he asked before adding, "If Kuroo knew about this, he'll really beat you."

* * *

A/N:

YO GUYSEU!

I CAME BACK AFTER FOUR DAYS! GREAT RIGHT?!

Anyway, this chapter is brought you by IU as usual! Go look at her songs, it's Korean but it's fine! She's a cool dude!

This chapter isn't as angsty as last chapter so I don't think there's any reason to be sad over here and the two cousins's not-as-obvious conflict is fixed so I won't be focusing on it anymore! I told you... Im not good with angst so im sorry if i disappoint you in this lack of drama story but it says right in the genre you know? this is comedy so please don't expect sadness to overflow you, okie?

And surprise couople! Ushi and Aizawa! I was scared of writing about them since I was afraid that i would go wron with Ushi's personality so I hope that i did his attitude justice... i really hope i did.

If you liked this chapter, please wait for the next chapter that I'll post after four or five days! Thank you!


	13. Let Her Know

_"If Kuroo knew about this, he'll really beat you."_

Oikawa sighed at what Ushijima said. "As long as the two cousins doesn't know, it's fine." He pondered as he clutched the strap of his sports bag. He inhales deeply before entering the gym.

Meanwhile, Nagishima stood quietly outside of the classroom with two people, Saikane and Kenma. How did they get there?

"You were petty." Nagishima spoke in a hushed tone. Kenma sighed before turning his PS Vita on then proceeding to play it just so he could ignore the oncoming fight.

"I was petty? Who threw the crumpled paper at me repeatedly?" Saikane retaliated with a snarky tone. The black-haired female eyed the blonde female carefully before flipping her friend off, making Saikane gasp. With a glare, Saikane walks towards Nagishima but Kenma stops her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to her place.

"If the teacher hears both of you fight, we'll keep standing up." Kenma reminds before his gaze returns to his game. Saikane yanks his PS Vita away and puts it in her jacket pocket. Saikane then glares at the pudding-head before walking in front of Nagishima. Inhaling deeply, Saikane raises her right hand in front of Nagishima's face before closing her palm.

Saikane then gives the middle finger to the black-haired female as well, earning her a cold glare from the female gentleman. Nagishima grabs Saikane's wrist and clutched it tightly. Kenma gulped, confused on which side he should take.

"You're pissing me off ever since you came here this morning." Nagishima spoke ominously. "How could you glare at me the first thing in the morning when all I did was greet you? Then you proceed to ignore me and ignore the food that was supposed to be my peace offering. How petty can you get?" Nagishima uttered with annoyance.

Saikane huffs and grabs Nagishima's shoulder with her left hand. Gripping it tightly, Saikane pushes her friend down. "Be careful who you're fighting. Just so you know, I practiced Taekwondo earlier than you." She informed smugly.

Kenma looks away from them and pulls out his phone to text Kuroo.

Nagishima glowered at her blonde childhood friend before slapping Saikane's left hand away then shoving her away from her. Saikane grits her teeth as she shakes her head. Facing her black-haired friend, the female blonde click her tongue before speaking.

"I'll wait for you at the park. Be there at 4 or I'll consider it as your lost." Saikane pulls her right hand away and scowls at Nagishima before walking away. She stops for a while and gives Kenma's PS Vita back then leaves as soon as possible.

Kenma sighed once again as he observed the two female. What the hell should he do at this moment?

* * *

Kuroo groaned at the message he got from Kenma. How can those two girls fight each other? Are they a bunch of barbarians? What's with Saikane's way of proposing a fight? Is she a delinquent? Are Nagishima and Saikane delinquents? Those are the thoughts that flooded Kuroo's mind at the moment.

"You look troubled, Kuroo? Are you not happy that I'm here?" Oikawa sat beside the black-haired male with his usual grin. Kuroo gazed at the brunette before clicking his tongue in frustration.

"Someone challenged Rino to fight at the park on 4 PM, speaking of Rino, I have something to give you." Kuroo said before pulling out a sweater from his bag. He then hands it to Oikawa with a sly smirk. "I told my cousin that I'll give it to you so she won't bother going to you." He informed.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at his roommate before nodding slowly. "Ahh… is that so?" he replied while thinking about his roommate's words.

"I'm not really in any position to tell you to avoid my cousin but I'm taking the risk." Kuroo spoke darkly before eyeing Oikawa with a dangerous vibe. "Oikawa Tooru-kun, please stay away from my cousin, Nagishima Rino. It's for the safety of both parties."

Oikawa huffed at the black-haired male. He crossed his arms and smiled innocently. "We're friends, Kuroo. There's no reason for me to avoid her." He spoke lightly.

"Do you think I don't know what actually happened that night?"

The male brunette dropped his grin and gawked at the man to his left. Suddenly feeling his heart racing, the brunette wondered what his roommate would do next.

"It's obvious that she almost experienced 'that' again. I noticed it when I saw her wrist. What kind of hold did you do to slightly bruise my cousin's hand? Most importantly, where did her favorite red jacket and white shirt go? Why was she only wearing your sweater without any undershirt except for her bra?"

Oikawa bit his tongue and kept acting collected. He nods to Kuroo's statement before inhaling deeply.

"You're right. Your cousin was almost harassed, but it was another person. I caught her walking on the streets with her clothes torn so I gave her my sweater." He explained calmly. Kuroo hummed in response before grinning at his brown-haired roommate. "I get it. As long as she's fine then I don't need to get angry."

The two male kept glaring at each other before Kuroo cuts the silence.

"I'm not telling you to avoid my cousin completely, I just want you to make a distance from her because surely... my cousin isn't your lover that you're allowed to hug her easily." Kuroo stated before standing up. He then gives one last look at Oikawa and winks mischievously at him, leaving Oikawa scoffing at the male.

When the practice finished, Oikawa hurried to the park. He held his phone and sent a message to someone before pushing it back inside in his pocket.

Soon, he was at the park and he roamed it to find a certain black-haired female. To his surprise, he sees her standing in front of a blonde girl with both of them looking ready to have an intense fist fight. Oikawa runs to Nagishima and grabs her shoulders, successfully catching her attention.

"Huh? Why are you –"

"Are you really going to fight a girl?" Oikawa questioned in disbelief as he watched Nagishima's look morph into an expression of shock. "It's as if you're insinuating that I'm not a girl." The younger girl retorted with a pained expression.

"What? No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean? Can you not see that Rino has a good female body? It's just not seen yet because of her thick clothes but any man who's able to tap Rino is entering a gold mine!" Saikane passionately defended her friend as she stood close to Nagishima. Seeing the black-haired female converse with an older man felt uncomfortable and oddly irritating.

Oikawa and Nagishima stared at the blonde with surprise. Nagishima looks down whereas Oikawa recalls seeing the younger girl's body and once he did, he wowed before agreeing with the blonde female.

"You're right, Rino has a good body so Rino" he faces Nagishima with a cautious look on his face. "Don't let any man touch you easily. Even me!" he advised in a proud manner.

Saikane gasped at the brown-haired man's words. "You… are you trying to get close to Rino so you could get her for yourself? Do you want to get beaten up?!" Saikane steps forward, ready to kick the male but Nagishima quickly steps forward to intervene her friend's actions. "Calm down, Saikane. Calm down." The gentlelady spoke ever-so-gently.

Too bad, it didn't stop Saikane.

Oikawa eyed the female blonde weirdly before looking at Nagishima with a puzzled look. In the corner of his eyes, he sees a man walk towards the two female.

"Saikane." The male, which was Kenma, called out and when Saikane hears this, she stops and gulps before looking back to see the pudding-head. "Ah… Kenma, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to not go here?" she spoke softly and evidently different from how she spoke earlier. The rough tone of voice was exchanged with a softer one as she spoke to the male.

Oikawa observed the two and immediately knew that something was going on between the two. Smiling to himself, he glances at Nagishima and notices her usual straight face. The female gentleman gazes at the college male and catches him staring.

"Is there –" Nagishima paused when she remembers that her friends are there with her. Deciding that it was better to avoid Saikane than fight with her, the black-haired female walks away, aware that the brown-haired male was trailing behind her like a kitten following its mother. Once the two were away from the Nagishima's friends, the black-haired female sighs and wipes her sweat away before turning to face the brunette.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to talk to you?" she spoke coldly.

"Didn't I tell you that we should stop avoiding each other?" Oikawa retaliated.

"You're contradicting the statement you said at the amusement park. Please explain properly." Nagishima demanded and without a choice, Oikawa sighs and starts explaining what he meant.

"What I said at the amusement park was something that I didn't think carefully about. What I wanted to say was, if I ever try and get close to you then do something about it. Hit me, slap me, or kick me. Do it like what my childhood friend does when I try to tease him." Oikawa muttered as he recalled a certain friend in Miyagi.

"If you wanted to experience that again, then go to that friend of yours."

"I can't... he's far away."

Nagishima went quiet at the college male's statement. Trying to read between the lines, she asks "Is he like my mother?"

"What?" Oikawa uttered in confusion.

"Is he dead?"

The brunette gaped at the young girl before bursting out laughing. He held his stomach before coughing due to laughing too much. He wiped his eyes and sighed to stop himself from laughing yet he's unable to. Nagishima was giving him a look of offense.

"Why are you laughing? I'm trying to read in between the lines right now." She said in a serious manner that made Oikawa laugh once more, thinking about how hard Nagishima's trying to be good at reading the moment. He sighs one last time before gazing at the girl. Seeing her earnest look made Oikawa reach out his hands to pinch her cheeks but when he realizes what he's doing, he pulls his hands away.

Suddenly, his phone rings and he grabs it from his pocket and answers it.

The voice of a flirty lady was heard and Nagishima wondered who the male brunette was talking to.

"A party? Right now?" he asked while smiling, his eyes scanning the area only for it to stop on Nagishima. His smile drops and he held his answer back. Contemplating on whether to stay with the younger girl and risk his social life to get her trust back or go away and make her even more distrustful of him, Oikawa inhaled deeply.

"Ah… about the party, it's your birthday so happy birthday! Sorry but I can't attend right now. I'm with someone important so I need to stay here. Bye!" he then hangs up before checking his inbox. When he sees someone invite him in a one night stand, he frowns before deleting all the conversation he had with other people and shutting his phone down for the day so he won't have to worry about it. Oikawa sighed before pushing his phone inside his sports bag to make sure that he won't look at it.

Smiling at what he did, Oikawa eyed Nagishima. "I ignored everyone to talk to you so don't ignore me." He whined in his usual childish tone of voice. Nagishima, still feeling wary, bit her lip before nodding. Witnessing the sincere and honest look of the brunette seemed to have an effective effect on her.

"Just this once. After this, I won't go with you on any place anymore." She said as she clenched the strap of her bag. Oikawa grinned brightly before running to her side and looking down at her to send her a playful wink. When Nagishima sees this, she huffs tiredly and shakes her head in disapproval.

* * *

Kenma walked silently with Saikane.

"How can we let them leave easily? It's annoying! What if Rino gets –"

"Stop worrying." Kenma cuts her sentence before gazing at her with a serious look, the kind of expression he does when he intends to win against that man called Hinata Shouyo. Saikane gulps and nods. Recalling the sudden she received from the pudding-head made her feel slightly weak. This isn't how she wished for her graduating year to go.

"Um… why did you like me?" Saikane asked. "Did? I still like you right now." Kenma answered smoothly. The female blonde gave a lame laugh as she stepped away from her friend.

"I don't know why I started liking you but that's fine. Trying to get a reason for something complicated is a headache." He added while playing, unaware that he was nearing the edge of the sidewalk. Pulling the male close, Saikane didn't hesitate to hold Kenma's wrist so he wouldn't get hit by an oncoming car.

By the time the two realized how close they are, Saikane was already feeling her knees weak with nervousness, unused to the feeling of being liked by someone.

Kenma, deciding to be straightforward, reaches out is hands freezing Saikane with overthinking.

 _"What's happening? Isn't this the time where most couples kiss in drama because they realize that they like each other? No! I don't like him, not at all!"_ the blonde's thought didn't go rationally as she panicked about her situation whereas Kenma was as calm as a cat.

As he reached out his hands, it stops on top of Saikane's hair. Picking the leaf that was on her head, Kenma showed it to the female blonde, catching her off-guard. When the pudding-head sees this, he looks away but Saikane catches him hiding a smirk so she scoffs before looking away herself, trying to stay cool when in truth, she's simply burning at the event that transpired. Her brain was fried and her sweat was about to evaporate because of how hot her face is.

Meanwhile, Nagishima and Oikawa walked inside a bakery to buy a slice of cake when the black-haired girl bumps into a man.

Oikawa stops walking to look at the man, only for him to drop his jaw. Nagishima sighed and stared at the man, about to apologize when he catches the appearance of the male she bumped into.

With the male's fair skin and gray hair as well as the gentle look he had on his face, Nagishima gulped as she admired the look of the stranger.

"Ah… um… sorry." Nagishima apologized before bowing then standing up again. She pushes her hair behind her ears and tried to act lady-like.

"It's alright! My cake's fine so…" the gray-haired man smiled kindly as he checked his cake. When he sees it, he gasps. "Damn." He cussed underneath his breath and Nagishima caught his words. "Did it break? I'll buy you another cake so please stay here." She demanded before hurrying to the counter only to be stopped because someone held her wrist. Looking back warily, she sees the stranger hold her.

The stranger blinked and realized what he's doing so he flinches away and bows as he apologized.

"Sorry! I wanted to stop you so you wouldn't have to buy another cake but you probably think I'm a creep, don't you?" the male smiled sheepishly and when Nagishima sees the sincerity in his actions, she feels her lips tugging up. She shakes her head before muttering a soft no.

"You're not a creep. I'll buy you a cake because I'm responsible for ruining the food you bought." She replied softly. The male laughs lightly before shaking his head. "It's fine. Go treat yourself to a cake instead. You look uncomfortable earlier so you might be the one who needs it." He spoke with a caring smile plastered in his face.

 _"This person… he looks like an angel that was sent to save me."_ Nagishima thought before nodding bashfully. "Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you. Thank you as well." She said before waving bye. The stranger gave one last smile before leaving the bakery.

Nagishima sighed dreamily as she felt herself laugh lightly. She turns around and sees Oikawa covering his face by zipping his jacket up to his head, making it look like a person doesn't have a head.

The young female gave a deadpan look as she eyed her senior carefully. "Oikawa-san… what are you doing? Are you hiding from someone?" she asked tiredly. Oikawa unzips his jacket and smiles lamely at the younger girl. "No, I just want to try doing that." He then forced a smile on his lips.

"Ahh… is that so? You're free to do whatever you want so go on. Don't let me interrupt you." She motioned for the older male to continue as she walked away.

"Oikawa-kun! It's you!"

Nagishima stops when she hears someone call out to the college male's name. Looking around to catch the person who shouted that, she sees a girl approaching the male brunette.

Oikawa gulped before glancing at Nagishima. He gestures for her to wait and the random girl in front of him notices that.

"Hmm, is that girl someone who you'll do again? How many times do you bed someone in one day?" the girl asked, obviously flirting. Nagishima eyed the girl with suspicion as she tried to listen to her words but couldn't catch a single word at all.

Oikawa bit his lips and smiled at the girl. "She's a friend." He informed as he hoped that the girl would leave.

"Friend? That's weird, you don't simply befriend a girl, you probably want something from her, like her vi –"

"Something?" Nagishima intervened with a frown. The girl smiled at her before looking at Oikawa then pulling him down to whisper in his ears. "Are you playing with her feelings? She looks too innocent to be your type." The lady spoke as if what Oikawa's doing is a funny joke.

The brunette pulled away and pushed his hair back. He then smiles at the girl before pointing at the door. "Can you leave for now?" he asked sweetly but inside, he wanted to shove her away but refraining from doing so because Nagishima was watching him carefully.

The girl giggled before winking at him and leaving. Oikawa sighed in relief before looking at the black-haired female behind him only to see her baffled and suspicious expression.

"Rino, that was –"

"Ah! Someone's calling me, I have to go home." Nagishima lied as she waved her phone. She holds it next to her ears and walks away from the brunette. After seeing him talk to a girl wearing a skimpy outfit, Nagishima felt that something was wrong. Seeing Oikawa smile sweetly without looking fake seemed to scare Nagishima. If he can do that to that girl, does that mean he can do that to her as well?

Thinking about it… it made her feel frightened.

* * *

A/N:

Guess who the guy Rino met!

This chapter... you thought they would go back and be happy? No, you're frickin wrong! This chapter is a proof that I wouldn't make their lives easy and make them friends after a little dispute! I need to make them fight! Cue evil laugh...

Anyway, i dont really have much to say in this chapter. It's good in my eyes and I like how I wrote Saikane and Rino's fight as well as how Kuroo tried to warn Oikaw so all's fine. I just want to know if you liked this chapter. Please tell me if you do~~~

Thanks for reading and please wait for the next chapters~~~


	14. Caught in a Lie

"For now, please face your seatmate and be their partner."

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek before peering at his seatmate. He sees the person read through her phone, her chocolate brown hair covering her face. Faking a cough, Kuro catches the girl's attention and even made her flinch. The black-haired male grinned mischievously before leaning on his seat.

"Are you going to look at your phone whole day?" he asked as he observed the female carefully, noticing that her personality's kind of similar to a certain pudding-head. The female puts her phone inside her jacket's pocket and pushes her short hair away from her face and sighed before bowing politely. "It's nice to meet you, my name's Horikoshi Kayo." She introduced herself respectfully before smiling sheepishly.

Kuroo stared at her for a while as he hummed in deep thought. Short hair and seemingly not sexy, the black-haired male shook his head. "You're seriously not my type." He mumbled out loud and when he looked at Horikoshi's face, he realizes what he had done. Faking a cough once again, Kuroo laughs lamely while his seatmate pushed her thick glasses up.

"Should I... apologize for not attracting you?" she asked timidly before bowing. "I'm sorry for not being your type. Don't worry, you're not my type either. I don't really go for arrogant males." She said before raising her head and giving a smile. Kuroo blinked at the girl's weird action then huffs when he grasps what the brown-haired lady said. Crossing his arms, Kuroo smirked.

"Me? Arrogant? Just so you know, I'm kind." As Kuroo said that, Horikoshi gave a look of disbelief. "I'm really kind!" Kuroo repeated making Horikoshi flinch and nod in nervousness. "Yes, you're kind." The female brunette agreed as she gulped. She gazed her seatmate and realized that she should start working. "Let's work about the project now." She spoke softly before grabbing her bag. She fished for her notebook and when she feels it she starts pulling it out but to her surprise, it won't come out.

"What's wrong?" Kuroo leaned in to look at what Horikoshi is tugging at her bag. "It won't... hng... come out." She spoke with difficulty as she kept pulling. Kuroo kept his eyes at the notebook and wondered why it won't come out when suddenly, Horikoshi finally pulls her notebook out and accidentally hits Kuroo's face with the back of her hands.

"Ow!" the black-haired male yelped in pain as he held his lips. He checks it and finds it bleeding, making him gasp before cussing under his breath. He glances at Horikoshi and saw her gaping at him with her mouth open. Closing her mouth and gulping, Horikoshi grabs a tissue from inside her bag and pulls one tissue out before putting it on her seatmate's lips, resulting to Kuroo wetting the tissue therefore making it stick in his lips.

"Crap. I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!" Horikoshi apologized repeatedly as Kuroo softly glared at the girl in front of him. He pulls his handkerchief from his pocket and dabs it on his lips to stop the bleeding. He clicks his tongue and tapped his lips before hissing in pain.

"Uh... Horikoshi, right? Check the back of your hand." Kuroo ordered while Horikoshi nodded and looked at her hand only to see a red stain in the back of her hands. She stares at Kuroo and smiles sheepishly. "I didn't mean to punch you. You were the one who leaned in so... it's your fault." She spoke bashfully despite her accusing words. Kuroo nods before saying, "Sure, it's my fault. Should I apologize then?" he asked with a sly grin plastered on his face before hissing in pain once again when his lips gets stretched.

Horikoshi looked down on her hands as she wiped the blood away. She sighs and pushes her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. How should I make it up to you?" she asked sincerely before grabbing her wallet and checking the contents. She smiles in relief when she sees that her wallet's full.

Kuroo thought about what he should do. He scanned the girl beside him and took notice of her simple style. He looks down and sees the phone she's carrying _. "Woah. It's the newest model of Android, Galaxy S10."_ He thought before an idea enters his mind. "Horikoshi, you look rich. Can you buy me a kneepad from the sports shop near here?" the black-haired male grinned jokingly.

"Sure, that's it?" Horikoshi asked with no hesitation. Kuroo blinked at her before opening his mouth to say that he was joking but he stops when he hears his roommate's name.

"Oikawa Tooru? He's doing what?" a girl in front of him said as she leaned closer to her friend.

"Yeah, Yuri-san said that he's fooling a girl. Honestly, that isn't unexpected. Oikawa's a flirt so it's obvious that he'll start playing with a girl's feeling as well." The other female replied.

"And I thought he was decent." The first girl responded with disappointment as she sighed.

Hearing the girls' words, Kuroo started thinking to himself. Sure, Oikawa's a flirt and he goes out partying all the time, he also beds a girl every week but it isn't like him to play with someone's feeling. Kuroo knew that the male brunette was better than that. Clicking his tongue thrice, Kuroo pondered over the little gossip that he over-heard.

* * *

Nagishima placed her pen beside her paper.

She finally finished the sonnet that her teacher asked her to do. Why does she need to learn how to write something in English? Will it help her in her future? Come to think of it, does she even have a future? All Nagishima does is taekwondo, taekwondo, taekwondo. She's not good with math and science and she isn't fond of architecture, engineering, medicine, or anything that requires a PhD. With a sigh, Nagishima rests her head on top of her study table.

"I don't have a future waiting for me. I'm going to be jobless... even a dog has a better future than me." She muttered weakly before staring at her bed. She takes notice of a small alien plushy on her bed and frowns. She raises her head and heads to her bed to grab the small stuff toy.

She scanned the plushy thoroughly and smiled when she saw that it didn't seem dirty or broken. No threads were hanging on the stuff toy's body and this pleased Nagishima. Her smile disappears when she recalls who gave it to her. If the person who gave it to her can take care of a simple and small stuffed toy, how can he possibly hurt and lie to someone? Surely, those things that Nagishima heard about the brunette was all a gossip that wasn't true.

 _"_ _How can I judge him just because people say that I should avoid him? Aren't I being judgmental and rude? I should apologize."_ she thought before standing up and putting the stuffed toy in her bag. "I'll go to him tomorrow." She uttered before sighing in relief, now that she's found an answer.

When morning comes, the bird sang a new song for the day and when the alarm didn't ring, it ironically alarmed Nagishima that today was Saturday. A weekend where she could rest. Standing up from her bed, Nagishima stretched and did the usual routine. After she fixed herself, she went down and ate her breakfast before going outside to meet her childhood friends whose house were beside her. The black-haired female went out of her house and closed the gate behind her. She stared at the two houses beside her and smiled gently before grabbing two stones and throwing it at her two friends' windows.

After five minutes, Nagishima saw two blondes approaching her.

"Good morning." She greeted as Saikane gave a soft glare. "Are you still angry?" Nagishima asked before giving a huge and warm hug to the female blonde. Since it was close to December, the air was getting colder and colder and soon, the three would have to stay cuddled in front of a screen so the heat that it emitted could pass through them and of course, so they could see the game they were playing.

"What are you doing?" Saikane asked while trying to prevent herself from smiling. "Comforting you, obviously." Nagishima replied softly as she glanced at Kenma. Showing a small smile, she says, "Jealous?"

The pudding-head shook his head in disapproval before entering his house again. Nagishima laughed quietly before staring at Saikane, only to see her undescribed face. "What are you doing? Don't make my situation with Kenma awkward." The female blonde said before flicking Nagishima on the forehead. She then heads toward the pudding-head's house and motions for the black-haired girl to follow her. Since Nagishima doesn't have a choice, she trailed behind her friend.

* * *

Aizawa groaned in annoyance as she held her phone beside her ear. Ushijima and Kuroo watched her as they ate sandwiches.

"If Oikawa doesn't answer then he's probably doing it with a person." Kuroo reminded as he took a bite of his sandwich. Ushijima shakes his head making the two people stare at him suspiciously. "I saw Oikawa get dragged by his former partner." The taller male informed as the two gasped in surprise.

"That psycho wench again! How long does she keep on planning to stalk my cousin?" Aizawa gritted her teeth before putting her phone down. "Why are you so agitated that Oikawa's doing this? He's been doing it before but you weren't like this at that time." Kuroo spoke, suddenly aware at how weird the red-haired lady is being. Ushijima glanced at Aizawa and wondered if she would say it. Deep down, Ushijima wished she didn't. It would cause a rift between Kuroo and Oikawa and as much as Ushijima doesn't want to admit it, the seemingly-stoic male grew close to his roommates.

Aizawa avoided Kuroo's wary gaze. The black-haired male knew something was wrong. The truth is, Aizawa texted him the first time she saw Nagishima. Of course, Kuroo had to explain that Aizawa's doubt that her cousin was flirting with a high-school girl was not true. Oikawa and Nagishima are only friends, at least that's what Kuroo knew but when Aizawa seemed keen to prove that her cousin was indeed flirting with Kuroo's cousin, only for it to stop after a week, Kuroo couldn't help himself anymore.

Something felt wrong.

"How does your cousin act with Rino? Aren't you close to those two?" Kuroo cunningly asked while munching on his food. "Ah... well, they looked like siblings when they're conversing." Aizawa lied. She kept her calm and stood up before heading to Ushijima and pulling him up. "By the way, Toshi and I are going out so don't try to interrupt us." Aizawa gave another lie just so she could escape the situation. She knew that she wasn't as good as lying as her cousin so for now, she needs to leave or else the personified Cheshire cat would grill her.

Holding her partner's hand, Aizawa went and opened the door, only to face Nagishima who was looking at her with surprise.

"Aizawa-san and Ushijima-san?" Nagishima muttered before looking down to see the older female's hands entangled with the male's hand. "Wh – why? Are you cheating on Oikawa-san?" she asked in a confused tone before blinking to look at her cousin who seemed perplexed as well. She returns her gaze to Aizawa and inhales deeply. "What are you doing? You know that this is wrong, right?" the younger girl asked while trying to smile gently, in hopes that the older female would understand what she's doing.

Kuroo eyed his cousin for a while until he remembers what the two girls in his classroom said. Oikawa was playing with someone's feelings. Standing up at the realization, the black-haired male gawked at Ushijima and Aizawa.

"Aizawa-san, aren't you dating Oikawa-san?" Nagishima questioned as clueless as ever.

Ushijima bit the inside of his cheek before peering at his roommate. He notices his dark expression as he sighed with evident kept-up anger. "You two... did you lie to my cousin?" he asked seriously, catching the two off-guard. Aizawa inhaled deeply before turning to Kuroo and bowing. "We're sorry." She apologized honestly. Nagishima furrowed her eyebrows at what was happening. She couldn't get what the college students were talking about so she fakes a cough.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Ushijima looked at the high-school girl with guilt before bowing to her then raising his head. "We're sorry for lying but" he paused for a while before saying "Aizawa and Oikawa are cousins. Instead of Oikawa, I'm dating her." He spoke the truth and Nagishima took a second to register what that meant. When she finally understood it, Nagishima kept quiet. She nodded slowly and looked at her cousin first, who looked too serious than usual. Smiling at Kuroo, Nagishima gives a thumbs up.

"I'm fine. It was a small lie. I can accept that." She told the three college students calmly as she kept her hands behind her back to hide the fact that she's clenching her hand.

"He's playing with you. That was his first intent." Aizawa told the truth before checking her phone that rang. She blinks at the message she received and pushes it on her bag.

"Who texted you?" Nagishima probed with a calm and collected expression. Aizawa gulped before handing her phone to the younger girl. When Nagishima takes it, she sees a message that Oikawa sent to inform his cousin about his whereabouts. To Nagishima's amusement, she recalls the place that the brunette was currently in is close to her father's workplace. Shutting the red-haired lady's phone down and putting it down the table, Nagishima stood silently for a while as she processed the text message.

"He's with his former lover and he's inside a condominium with her..." Nagishima mumbled loudly, making the three college students cringe in shame.

Kuroo groaned. "Which condominium is your cousin at?" he asked Aizawa with a pissed off look. When the female doesn't answer, he scoffs. "Where is he?" he grilled with his voice slightly raising.

"Stop it, Tetsu. I'm going home. That's nothing to be angry about, you know. Majority of men does it in fact, if you want... you can do it as well." The black-haired female calmed her cousin before walking away from the room. She gripped the strap of her string bag as she ignored her cousin and kept walking away.

The young female took a step forward and kept marching to her destination, which is, the condominium near her father's workplace. She knew the place since she frequently visited there in fact she can close her eyes and walk without getting lost.

"If I remember correctly, he was in room 148." Nagishima muttered to herself as she hailed a taxi. When one stops, she doesn't hesitate to open the door and enter. "To KT Entertainment please." She said as the taxi driver obeyed. The ride to her father's workplace was silent and peaceful. Truthfully, the young girl couldn't deny that she was disappointed that someone she respected lied to her but she was far from being angry. Why should she? Only people with label do that and by label, she meant a mutual relationship between two people.

After ten minutes, Nagishima payed the driver and exited the cab. She stood in front of her father's workplace and turned around. In front of KT Entertainment is a condominium for people with wealth or people who were financially stable. Inhaling deeply, the girl crossed the streets once the traffic lights went green. She blinked twice as she felt something prick her eyes. Rubbing it delicately and even fanning it, the prickly sensation stops and she continues walking.

Entering the condominium, she went to the elevator and pressed button 3. As she waited for a minute, she pulls out the alien plushy and a bottle of water to drink from her bag before the elevator door opens. Once it did, she searched for Room 148 and as she trotted as relaxed as a man inside a shark-filled aquarium could be, she witnesses something she shouldn't be seeing while uncapping her water bottle.

With her eyes widening, Nagishima coughs at the two people kissing in front of her, which is Oikawa and his former lover.

"Wow, can't you do it inside?" she said with a forced smile. Oikawa instantly pulls away when he hears a familiar voice. He glanced to his right and catches Nagishima standing with the stuffed toy he gave her.

"I'll see you again. When that time comes, don't ignore me anymore." The female, Amamiya Yuri, told the male brunette seductively before winking at him and leaving. She spares a glance at Nagishima before flicking her hair off of her shoulder and walking away with a clack from her high heels.

The air between the two were cold and very uncomfortable, far from the usual atmosphere they get when they're together with the others before.

Suddenly, Nagishima sighs in disillusionment. She was... fooled. As simple as that. The young girl guessed that she wasn't really suited for things like romance especially if a friend was able to lie to her. Faking a smile, Nagishima placed the stuffed toy down the floor and patted it one last time. She gazes at Oikawa. "Did you have fun? Playing with me, I mean." She said in a cool tone as she pushed her hands in her pants' pocket.

Oikawa blinked and cleared his throat. "I... I guess, so." He replied before attempting to smile the usual grin he gives. Nagishima huffed and looked away. Who knew that she would receive a treatment like this? She proceeds to trust and respect someone yet, somehow, she can't get the same amount of veneration from them. Forget about befriending strangers, Nagishima would like to keep being friends with her childhood friends.

Having had enough of the awkward air, the black-haired female bows as quiet as possible before walking away and going inside the elevator.

Meanwhile, Oikawa froze on his place. What was he supposed to do? Chase after her?

* * *

A/N:

I don't know Oikawa... maybe you should try and explain everything?

This chapter was something that excited me! It's finally out... I wonder how this would end... Are you guys excited to know? So am I! But I know what will happen and you don't so... good luck on waiting for a few days!

Thanks for reading!


	15. Don't Wanna Cry

_Oikawa stood frozen. He didn't know what to do, the only thing he knows is that his former girlfriend was in front of his condominium with a flirtatious smile on her face._

 _"_ _Tooru, let's start dating each other again." She held his hands and eyed him with a look of sincerity. Too bad, Oikawa knew better than to trust those eyes. "I told you before, quit stalking me. I already like someone else." The male brunette lied as he scoffed at the desperate girl. Women like this are hard to talk to and hard to break up with. It isn't because they're worthy or anything, it's because they wouldn't let him. Honestly, Oikawa never should've dated Amamiya Yuri._

 _"_ _Who's that girl you like? I'm sure I'm better than her!" Amamiya spoke conceitedly as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Oikawa pulls his hands away and groans. "How desperate do you have to be? I hate women like you so quit it out and fix yourself first. Do you have no respect for yourself?" the male brunette told her straight to the point._

 _Amamiya then pulled the brunette and proceeded to kiss him deeply._

That was what happened a while ago.

What's happening now is something he didn't expect. What Oikawa wanted was to rest for a while in the condominium that his mother gave him and try to relax for a bit but the day decided to be a pain in the ass and put him in a situation where he has to think about what he'll do next.

Taking a deep breath, the male brunette runs to Nagishima and pulls her by the wrist to stop her from going away. "Let's talk inside. Give me a time to explain." He pleaded before tugging Nagishima to follow him. To his surprise, the female doesn't budge at all and kept walking behind him.

With the awkward situation, the two entered the room. No one said a word until Nagishima starts sniffing. She wipes her eyes and tried to act tough so she wouldn't feel bad for herself any more.

"Is this where you bed girls? How many did you do already? Fifty? Fifty plus? A hundred? Tell me so I can go leave you immediately." The black-haired female said as she curled her palm into a ball. "How can you tell me that some men are wolves? You should've just went straight to the point and told me that you want to bed various women! Why would you lie? Why do you need to lie?!" she ranted out as her eyes began to tear up.

"Listen..." the brunette paused, unsure of what he'll say next. "I'm a man and I have things to satisfy. In fact, Kuroo and Ushiwaka probably did this at some point. I'll bet my life that they don't have their v-card anymore, the same as me!" He reasoned out.

"Fuck that reason!" Nagishima cursed out loud, unable to hold herself back. When Oikawa hears this, he knew that he did something utterly horrible.

With a huff, Nagishima says, "It's not about losing your virginity, I have no problem with that because I know the three of you are a man. The problem is, how could you do it more than most men? You're a man? You're using that as an excuse? Well, look at your father or my cousin, see if they go with various girls every night just because of their gender!" she exclaimed as she started drowning in her tears. Her eyes were narrowed at how hard she's tearing up and her breathing became irregular because of her sobs.

"They don't, don't they? It's because they have enough decency to know that they shouldn't do it every time. If only you knew that, then things would've been like this." Nagishima said as she took another sniff.

"Truth is... I don't have any rights to get angry but how can I not? I've been fooled so why should I hold myself back?" she muttered sadly as she wiped her eyes once again. "I just don't know why you have to lie? It doesn't make sense. It really doesn't." she uttered before covering her face and crouching down.

Oikawa clenched his fist and tried to draw near the younger girl but he stopped himself when he sees her shake hard because of her sobs. He feels his stomach twist in an unpleasant way, knowing that he did something unforgivable. To lie to someone and lead them on, he wished that he didn't make a decision as stupid as that.

"My cousin... he's been protecting me all the times... to make sure that I don't cry again yet I... can't even safe myself from tearing up." She said as she sobbed in between her words. She then gives a strained laugh before lowering her hands and gazing at the older male. "I feel like I've let him down. I feel so bad for myself. I've been played with yet I didn't even notice. Do you know how low and pathetic I think of myself now? You've completely shrank my value by toying with me." She informed before coughing at how she's crying.

She stands up weakly, knees shivering, and weeps wretchedly as she fixed her clothes and hair. She grabs her handkerchief from her pocket and wipes her face clean. She then hiccupped as she inhaled deeply.

The male brunette watched Nagishima with silence. His eyes was furrowed as he bit his tongue to make sure that he doesn't speak anymore. He can't say something, he knows he's wrong so he can't defend himself. Deep down, he knew that he had it coming.

"Don't try to look at me like you care so much or pinch my cheeks then smiling contently afterwards or even slinging your arm over my shoulders like we're close. Don't even try to talk to me casually anymore. If you do, I'll seriously break all of your bones. I'm just preventing myself from doing it right now but if you approach me, I'll really let my anger out and beat you up." Nagishima said as she held the strap of her bag. She kept hiccupping as she took a breath every second. She then turns around to walk away.

"Don't go." The brunette mumbled weakly. "I'll stop what I'm doing so keep close to me... please." He begged as he stopped himself from crying.

Nagishima turned to face him and with a frown, she said "What's wrong with you? Do you like me? Why would you stop yourself just for me? You're a man, right? Keep doing what you love without any restraints and leave me be. I don't know want to stay close to man who lies so don't beg me to stay, I'm not in any position to listen to your pleas."

With that last statement, Nagishima left the room and slammed the door behind her. Oikawa took a second to register what the younger girl said and once he did, he felt himself tear up. He gave a pathetic chuckle at his situation. "I did something... bad." He muttered before sitting on his couch and hugging a pillow to cover his face.

Meanwhile, Nagishima walked with a blurry vision. She grabbed her phone and dialed Aizawa's number and when the red-haired lady picks up, she inhaled deeply before speaking.

"I'm not angry at you. I don't know the whole story so just text it to me later. Once you've done that, don't talk to me for a while. I need some time to think." She informed as she waited for Aizawa to speak.

"Okay, I'll do that..." Aizawa paused. "Rino, I'm sorry... I'm really, really sorry."

Nagishima felt herself sniffle again so she ends the call without saying anything back and turns it off. She then stops when she sees that her father's workplace was in front of the condominium. Hesitating about going inside KT Entertainment, Nagishima decided to not go inside so her father wouldn't worry about her and keep his attention on his job. After all, she knew that her father liked over-working so why would she go there?

* * *

The evening came fast.

Hayato and Yuutarou sat down the couch while their father looked at Kuroo.

"Why is my daughter crying?" Nagishima's father, Yusuke, interrogated his nephew with a cold glare. Kuroo looked down and took a deep inhale before explaining. "Rino was played by someone."

The twin brothers both made a different reaction. Hayato slammed the table while Yuutarou kicked the table in front of him. Their father kept his calm before standing up. "Who is he?" he asked sternly. The twin brothers looked at Kuroo with anticipation before motioning him to speak. Kuroo hesitated to say his roommate's name since the three male in front of him might do something bad if they knew who made his cousin cry.

"Uh... well... Oi... kawa...Too...ru." he uttered slowly to make it less understandable. _"That person better be at our room when I come back. He'll really get it."_ Kuroo thought to himself before standing up. "It's time for me to leave! Our room are checked every night so I need to go!" The black-haired male said in a hurry. He waves at the three males and runs away to avoid getting questioned. He leaves the house and closed the gate behind him. He then turns around to check his cousin's window and sees that Kenma was looking down while Saikane gestured an okay sign.

Saikane mouthed that she'd take care of the black-haired female before motioning him to leave. Kenma waves bye as indifferent as ever. Kuro smiled softly at them before waving bye and leaving. He doesn't move for a while and hoped that his cousin was fine. When he checks his watch, he clicks his tongue and runs to his dorm.

When he arrived, Kuroo quickly went behind the dorm. His room was on the side of the building so there was a ladder that was placed there. In Kuroo's eyes, it was placed there so he can scale the building and sneak in and out of his room without being caught. Smirking slyly, the black-haired male jumped and grabbed the ladder before pushing himself up. Once he successfully did so, he starts climbing the ladder as quietly as possible. In the corner of his eyes, he sees the lights in the rooms get switched off and knowing the place, Kuroo knew that the inspector of the room was close.

He scaled in a hurry, almost falling in the process. He can see his room's window and smiled as he saw that its light was still turned on.

"Have to go there fast. The inspector would kill me if he finds me gone again." He muttered under his breath, recalling the times when the inspector would make him clean the whole building because he sneaked out late at night.

Kuroo was finally beside his window when he sees the light of the room next to his switch off. He gasps and knocks on the window desperately and when it opens, Kuroo was faced to face with Oikawa.

The two gaped at each other before Oikawa gulps and looks behind him. Ushijima motions him to go to bed since the inspector is approaching so with panic, Oikawa pulls Kuro inside and the two dives in the brunette's bed as Ushijima closed the light before rushing to go to his bed.

"Ah shit! I didn't close the window." Kuroo mumbled making Oikawa and Ushijima groan. Oikawa stands up and hurried to close the window when he hears someone trying to open the door. Rushing to his bed, Oikawa laid beside Kuroo and the two pulled the covers over them before pretending to sleep. Then, the door opened and the light outside entered the dim room.

Kuroo pretended to snore while pushing Oikawa's face away, much to the brunette's dismay. Then the male brunette "accidentally" kicks Kuroo in the stomach before snoring loudly.

The inspector watched as the two males "slept" with a weird position. "What's wrong with these guys? Why are they sleeping in the same bed?" the inspector mumbled under his breath before checking if Ushijima was in the room.

As the inspector scanned the room for anything dangerous, the two male in the same bed kept pushing each other when suddenly, Kuroo elbowed Oikawa's nose, making the brunette groan loudly. The inspector turned around to check the two and found them sleeping peacefully so he goes back to inspecting the room. Oikawa gritted his teeth before stretching his arms to shove Kuroo off the bed, earning him a kick in the stomach.

The inspector found nothing dangerous so he goes out and checks the two male sleeping on the same bed. He sighs as he shook his head, baffled by the position they're in. With Oikawa's hands on Kuroo's face and the black-haired male's foot on the brunette's stomach, the inspector felt bad for the two. They'll wake up with their bodies aching if they slept in that position. Taking one last glance at the room, the inspector leaves.

When the inspector closed the door behind him, the three male kept quiet for a minute before Kuroo stands up and grabs Oikawa's collar whereas Oikawa glared at the black-haired male.

"You asshole, do you really want to get beaten up? How dare you play with my cousin?" Kuroo spitted out venomously as he tightened his hold on the brunette's collar. Ushijima sat on his bed and watched his two roommate. He decided not to stop them since what the brunette did was actually wrong.

"Do you know what she's been through? Do you?" Kuroo scoffed before pushing Oikawa away from him, the brunette not responding to his question. "I've done all I can to not make my cousin feel pain again. I didn't tell her to learn taekwondo and be strong just so she can cry because of a man like you, you worthle –" Kuroo couldn't finish his sentence. He gazed at his roommate and noticed his pained expression. He clicks his tongue and sighs in frustration.

"Why did you do that? I pegged you as someone who flirts all day but to think that you played with someone's feeling... isn't that too low?" Kuroo questioned as he sat on the floor. He pushes his hair away and massaged his temples. In all people that Oikawa has to be insensitive of, he chose the black-haired male's cousin.

Ushijima eyed his two roommates before clearing his throat. "Let's sleep for today." He suggested before pulling his covers until he hears someone weep so he looks to the direction of the sound and finds Oikawa with tears rushing down his eyes. Gulping at the unexpected reaction of the male brunette, Ushijima peers at Kuroo and sees him gaping at Oikawa as well.

Biting his lips in an attempt to not sob anymore, Oikawa sniffed and hiccupped as he tried to sort his words. Inhaling deeply, Oikawa said, "I was..." he gave an unintentional sniff before hiccupping. He lets himself sob and chose not to say anything. The two males across his bed eyed him with gloominess as they looked down. Seeing the brunette cry, it didn't really feel awarding at all. It felt genuine and a sense of relief washed over them when they witnessed the usual charming male sob because of his mistake, knowing that he regrets what he did.

Kuroo closed his eyes and wondered if he really should get angry at his roommate. Ushijima kept his gaze away from the two and laid down on his bed as he pulled the covers over him. Oikawa kept crying as he regretted his actions.

The three male avoided each other's eyes and kept quiet. Despite the brunette crying, the room didn't feel suffocating or off-putting at all. If Kuroo would describe it, he'd say that it was similar to a brother breaking down in front of you. It felt relieving seeing Oikawa show who he actually is. In a way, Kuroo feels the same feelings he experienced when he sees Nagishima, Kenma, or Saikane cries. This made the black-haired male think, just how close did he get with his roommates?

* * *

A/N:

...

GOOOOOOOSSSSSGHHHHHH THE CLIMAAAAAAX or is it?

After writing this, I'm emotionally drained. I feel like all the sadness in me has been drained out and has been refilled by another dose of pain for the following chapters. By the way, did this chapter made you sad? It better did. It made me sad after all.

Thanks for reading and hope that you read the next chapter!


	16. When I Saw You

Nagishima opened her eyes and yawned. Feeling groggy, she stretched her arms and tried to wriggle her toes but when she couldn't, she looks down and sees her school shoes. Looking up, she sees her English teacher looking at her with a look of disapproval.

"Talk to me later, Nagishima-san." The English teacher, Ms. Izumi, said before going back to teaching. Nagishima sighed and looked to her left. She sees Kenma sneakily playing a game so she takes a paper from her bag and writes something in it. She then crumples it and throws it to Saikane's desk. When Saikane gets it, she turns to Nagishima and sees the black-haired female motion her to open the paper.

The female blonde does what Nagishima said and read the note inside. Frowning at what she read, she rips a paper from her notebook and writes something. She then crumples it as well and hurls it at Kenma's desk.

The pudding-head looks at the paper first before deciding to read it. When he did, he drops the paper and looks at Saikane, only to see her cracking her knuckle. Out of fear, Kenma gulps and proceeds to hide his PS Vita under his desk. Nagishima smiled at the scene that was laid out in front of her. She hoped that the female blonde would answer Kenma already.

The class then continued and soon, once lunch break started, Nagishima headed to faculty room. She knocked at it and headed to her English teacher who was her homeroom teacher as well.

"Ms. Izumi." The black-haired female greeted as she gave a bow. She then raised herself and stared at the teacher earnestly. Ms. Izumi smiled softly, her lady-like appearance dazzling Nagishima, before showing a paper to the younger lady. "The reason why I called you here is to talk about your career in the future." She started.

"I know that you like taekwondo but you know that you can't make that as your job, right? Unless you want to teach someone then it's fine but if you don't want to, I suggest try learning more about yourself so you can find a job that suits you." Ms. Izumi informed kindly, her voice was smooth and gentle to the ears and Nagishima felt amazed by how womanly her homeroom teacher is.

"Excuse me but... why are you telling me this?" Nagishima asked with confusion. Ms. Izumi smiled at her before saying, "For you to know what course you'd study, you need to know what you want to be in the future."

"I want to be happy."

The two ladies went quiet at what Nagishima said. The black-haired student stood with calmness as she blinked at her teacher's reaction whereas Ms. Izumi had her mouth ajar. The teacher observed her student's expression and wondered if she was in a tough time at the moment. The two ladies kept quiet until Ms. Izumi clears her throat.

"As much as I want to be inspiring, I know that simply wanting happiness is useless." She told Nagishima frankly. When the older lady gazed at her student's puzzled reaction, she sighs. "How do you think you can be happy?" she asked.

The black-haired girl hummed as she thought about the question carefully. Once she gets an answer, she smiles and say, "If I can buy a car for my father, the clothes that my twin brothers like, the game console that Kenma wants, the expensive cooking utensil that Saikane hoped for and the shoes that Tetsurou told me he wants, then... I think I'll be happy."

Ms. Izumi smiled at the simple wish that Nagishima hoped for. She then tells her "You can't do all of that without money, right? That's why, you should find a job and work hard to make yourself and the people you love happy." Nagishima nodded as she understood what her teacher said.

"I'm not saying that money is the key to happiness, okay? What I'm saying is, happiness is something that we should work hard for, it's not something that we half-ass are way to."

Nagishima stared amazedly at her teacher. She wowed and blinked at the inspiring advice Ms. Izumi said and bowed. "Thank you for saying that. I'll do my best to find a career that suits me." The younger girl said before raising her head and walking away when all of a sudden, Ms. Izumi call out to her. Turning around, Nagishima sees her teacher facing her with a graceful smile plastered on her face. "I've read the sonnet you made. It was in English and it seemed good. I don't know if this would help but, maybe literature is your strength."

The young girl paused at her teacher's statement. Thinking about it, Nagishima doesn't like number and would rather go to memorizing words or reading or even anything that's not number-related. Maybe, she can excel in literature? She can be a writer or scriptwriter if she tries hard enough. With a newfound talent, Nagishima smiles and gives one last bow before leaving the faculty room feeling inspired. She decides to tell it to a certain brown-haired college male but when she recalls about her situation, her smile disappears.

Nagishima stops skipping and walked slowly. Who can she tell it to? Her friends are busy later so maybe she can tell it to them when they go home.

Sighing to herself, Nagishima headed to her classroom with a calm expression painted on her face.

Then as usual, the day went fast and before she knew it, Nagishima was in front of her club members.

"Nagishima, spar with Watanabe." The president of the club ordered so Nagishima started warming up. She stared at Watanabe and recalled his fighting style. If she remembers it right, her opponent likes using sidekicks. With that in mind, Nagishima readied herself. She reminded herself that when she sees Watanabe starting to attempt a sidekick, Nagishima better move back or do something to block the kick.

The match then started and in the middle of the ring, two people had their hands fixed at their sides before bowing to each other. They then start circling each other by walking with their feet a shoulder apart. The male then started approaching Nagishima before raising his right knee. When Nagishima sees this, she backs away, avoiding the male's sidekick. Nagishima then drew near her opponent and tried to use a front kick as an attack. She kept using it until Watanabe reaches the corner of the ring.

Nagishima recalled the new kick she learned, the 540 tornado kick. The black-haired girl still hasn't mastered it yet but she's been practicing it for two weeks now. Hopefully, she can do it without tripping.

Nagishima steps forward with her right foot to start spinning leftward then launching off her right leg to jump into the air. With a successful spin, she effectively kicks her opponent's jaw with her right foot and was about to land on her right leg, facing away from her opponent, when she suddenly loses her balance and trips on her right foot.

Once she was on the ground, she looked across the ring and sees Watanabe on the floor, passed out. Nagishima smiled and stood up but a sudden ache in her right ankle was felt so she stays down on the ground. Her club members stared at her in confusion before one member realizes that Nagishima probably strained her right ankle due to the bad landing. Two of her female club members help her stand up as the black-haired female eyed the opponent carefully

She grinned at the result of her two weeks training and decides to practice it again so she can master it.

"Go rest for today. Don't do any kicks that you still haven't mastered." The lady advised as she set down Nagishima. One club member brought Nagishima's shoes in front of her just in case the black-haired girl decided to go home.

"I wouldn't know that I mastered it, if I don't use it in a match." Nagishima responded before grabbing her shoes. She inspected it and saw that the soles were now about to break apart. Nagishima sighed at her sports shoes and recalls her sports jacket whose zipper was mercilessly pulled apart during that one time. She then decides on one thing, she'll buy new shoes and new tracksuit.

* * *

Oikawa groaned when he sees his kneepads. Why does it have a hole in it? Who would put a hole in a kneepad?

"Just buy another one." Kuroo said, still cold about what his roommate did. Ushijima checked his gym locker to search if he has an extra one. To his dismay, there's none. He then faced Oikawa. "Go buy another one." He told the brunette frankly.

Oikawa scrutinized at his roommates and scoffed at them. "I'd buy one even if you don't tell me." He replied before packing his bag. He zipped it close and decided to go to the sports shop near the university. "I'm leaving. I need to buy new kneepads." He informed before waving bye and walking away from the gym. Kuroo watched his roommate go away before sighing.

The male brunette marched as he hummed a small tune. Today seemed calm so he quite liked it. No one was stalking him and trying to get him back, no one was also trying to confuse him by looking and being naive to how society works. Oikawa eyed the path and saw the shop so he jogged towards it and entered it.

Seeing the various sports shoes aligned made Oikawa want to spend money greedily but he stops himself and heads to the section where kneepads were at. He scanned for it carefully and grabbed one that caught his attention. He checks it and decides to buy it. The brunette then headed to the cashier but he stops when the shoes kept catching his attention. Contemplating on whether to buy a new one despite his shoes being new, Oikawa decides that only looking would be fine for now.

The brunette checked the shoes thoroughly. He sighs at the fact that he can't buy another shoes and placed the shoe that he was holding. He gazed at the wall that had shoes placed to it. The wall was labeled as new arrival so Oikawa huffed at it and pondered over how the new shoes seemed to look good when he doesn't have money or when he just bought a new one. He scoffs and looks to his left to leave when he's suddenly face to face with a familiar face.

Nagishima Rino was in front of him.

The two gawked at each other awkwardly before Nagishima looks away and walks past the older male. Of course, knowing Oikawa's pride, he doesn't take the black-haired girl's actions as good and satisfying so to end up with the last laugh, Oikawa stayed and pretended to for a new shoes.

"Excuse me? Which shoes here do you recommend?" Nagishima talked to the female staff beside her and waited for an answer. "Well, the new Nike Lunarepic Low Flyknit 2 is a best choice. It's only 15,700 yen so it's pretty affordable for a new model." The staff informed.

Oikawa heard the price and when he catches Nagishima grabbing the said shoes, he gulps at the beauty of the footwear.

"Good thing, I can buy this. I feel bad for someone." Nagishima spoke, completely aware of the male beside her. Oikawa noticed the girl's statement so he coughs and looks at the female staff. "Excuse me?" he called out with his usual smooth voice. When the female staff looks at him with a flushed face, Oikawa smiled softly. "Can you suggest a good shoe that's lightweight?" he asked.

"The Adidas Adizero Tempo 9 is ideal for hard workouts and races. It's sold at the price of 16,760 yen. Expensive but it justifies the price."

Oikawa hummed in response as he took the shoes that the staff was handing him. He observed it and smiled at how minimalistic it looked. He notices Nagishima stare at the shoes with admiration until the female realized that the brunette was staring at her so she looks away and check the other shoes. Oikawa bit his lips as he smiled in content. He knew that the young girl liked simple designs so obviously, she'll look at the shoes that he's holding.

"Miss? Please show me a good shoe that offers a smooth ride." Nagishima demanded kindly. The employee showed her a blue shoes and when the black-haired girl looked at it, she wowed. "This is Mizuno Wave Rider 20. This shoe has a plenty room in the toe box and good heel hold. It's price? 19, 000."

Both Nagishima and Oikawa coughed at the price. They eyed the shoes carefully and gulped at how it looked expensive. The high-school girl wanted it because of the color but... her wallet says no. Her wallet doesn't want to be alone and empty. Meanwhile, Oikawa eyed the shoes and felt inclined to buy it. It looked good and comfortable so why shouldn't he buy it? Well, the answer is simple. His stomach is demanding food and he only has a five thousand yen in his wallet. With his kneepad that he is yet to pay for and the food that will probably cost a lot, how can Oikawa buy a shoe?

"Uh... something that's cheaper please." Oikawa asked and Nagishima nodded. "Something that wouldn't go beyond sixteen thousand." The young girl raised her ten fingers to emphasize her accepted price despite it only showing ten. The female employee sighed and forced a smile before showing a gray shoes that looked good out of the bunch, something that looks like a celebrity would wear.

"Adidas Pureboost Clima. It has boost foam in it so expect it to be springy. They're great for shorter runs and can be used when you have an outing with your friends in the park or when you're going to a concert. Its price is fifteen thousand."

The two students wowed at the shoe. Nagishima grabbed the shoe and gulped at how it looked like. Minimalistic? Check. Springy? Check. Lightweight? Check? Looks fashionable? Check. Most importantly, affordable? Check. Nagishima grinned and handed the shoes to look at her wallet. She frowns when she sees her money. Fifteen thousand seen in her wallet? Uncheck.

The younger girl sighed as she realized that she has only fourteen thousand in her wallet. She takes it out and hands it to the female staff who accepts it with a puzzled look. "Please give me a shoe that only costs fourteen thousand yen." She says in a dejected voice. The female staff blinked at the black-haired girl's request when suddenly, someone hands her a thousand yen. The two female looked behind them and saw Oikawa.

"Please give her that shoes that costs fifteen thousand." He requested before pushing his wallet in his back pocket. He then goes to leave the two female to go up to the cashier, baffling the two ladies. While the female staff eyed the younger girl and wondered if they knew each other, Nagishima gazed at the college male and scoffed. She looks at the staff and bows. "Sorry, please ignore that person and listen to me instead of him." Nagishima informed.

"I'm sorry, the money is already in my hand so I can't reject the request he gave." The female staff smiled before boxing the shoes and then handing it to the black-haired female. "Please pay for it at the cashier." The female staff reminded as she handed the fifteen thousand in her hands. Nagishima eyed the cash before looking to check if the older male was still there. When she doesn't find him, she sighs in frustration and quickly grabs the box and the money then rushed to pay for it.

Nagishima kindly asked the cashier to hurry up and the staff does so. When she pays for it, Nagishima rushes to the exit and searched for a tall brown-haired male. When she doesn't find him, she frowns and stood as she thought about the male's actions. Since she hasn't experienced this before, she doesn't know if he's being kind to her or if he's trying to play with her again. Her mind then starts breaking down at what she's thinking so she stops and sighs before choosing to go home than to overthink.

It doesn't matter if the male brunette pays for her shoes or adds an additional thousand yen so she can buy the shoes she wanted, Nagishima doesn't want to get involved with the male so she'll ignore it and just go home.

All of a sudden, Nagishima remembers something before muttering "I forgot to buy a tracksuit."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry! It focused on Rino instead of the others! I didn't realize it until I finally saw the final draft and since it was there, I decided that I shouldn't change it anymore. You could say that this is something filler-like so I would understand if this isn't as satisfying or hilarious as the other chapters!

Still, I hope you enjoyed this one~~~


	17. From Now On

Saikane sat in front of a certain pudding-head. It was now or never. She has to make it clear to him or else, she'll feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, Kenma. Listen up." She started before crossing her arms. "Stop liking me, would you? Do you know how awkward it feels?" she questioned like a gangster.

"You confessed to Rino before. You told her that you liked her but she rejected you." Kenma responded as he brought up the past that Saikane desperately tried to forget. Sure, she liked the black-haired lady before but who wouldn't? Nagishima was a gentlelady that gave life to female fantasies if only she were a man. Saikane groaned rubbed her temples. "That's different." She replied. "How is that any different? If you're rejecting me, just say it so you wouldn't lead me on." The pudding-head spoke with seriousness.

Saikane rested her elbows on the small kotatsu before covering her face. "I can't do that. You'd... me." She spoke quietly despite her sentence being long. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows at the girl and lowered his PS Vita to focus on the person he likes. "What?" he uttered as he kept his eyes fixated on the female blonde.

"If I tell you my answer... you might hate me and avoid me."

Kenma gaped at the girl before his expression changes into a frown. With a sigh, he says "You're leading me on... Just reject me." He demanded before shifting his focus on his game. He tapped the buttons with force as he gripped his PS Vita firmly. Saikane lowered her hands and stared at her childhood friend guiltily.

"Kenma... I'm sorry. I don't like you so let's stay as friends, okay? Let's not change anything and keep being friends." Saikane rejected Kenma as she smiled at her childhood friend. She's perfectly aware what the pudding-head was feeling so she stands up and stared at her friend for a while.

"Just like what you said to Rino, I'll wait for you to like me back."

Saikane's eyes widened at what the male said. She gives a small chuckle before saying "You mean, you'll keep waiting until you don't like me anymore?" Kenma glanced at the girl in front of him. He displayed a small smile as he shook his head. "I've liked you for ten years now, even before you confessed to Rino." He informed. "I don't think I could easily stop liking you. So I'll wait for you." He told sincerely as he kept his eyes on his game. Saikane clicked her tongue and covered her eyes in frustration.

"You're really stubborn... stop it, would you?" she then sighs before lowering her hands and leaving the pudding-head all alone in his room. When he was finally alone, Kenma drops his PS Vita and pulled his covers over him. He sighed and closed his eyes to try and calm himself. After ten years of waiting, he got rejected. Kenma guessed that romance wasn't for him.

Out of the blue, Kenma's phone rings and when he reads the message, he feels his heart ache even more.

In Saikane's message, she sent: I still like Rino.

Reading that felt even worse than losing a game Kenma put effort into for many days, knowing that his rival is his fellow friend was more painful than getting hit in the nose by a volleyball, and realizing that everyday wouldn't be normal now that two of his close friends suddenly felt like a character that's yet to be unlocked in a game was about to kill Kenma. What gave him the idea that he'd have a chance with the female blonde? Was it because he thought that she stopped liking Nagishima?

Kenma groaned before deciding to sleep to pass the pain and confusion he felt.

* * *

Nagishima walked limply as she sighed in disappointment.

Two of her friends didn't go with her to school together. She doesn't know what the big deal was about but she hoped that it wasn't an argument or worse, it wasn't Saikane rejecting Kenma.

As the black-haired girl walked to school, she sees two toddlers talk to each other. The other child seemed quiet while the other was cheerful. Nagishima smiled as she recalled how Saikane confessed to her. Pondering if her blonde friend still liked her, Nagishima pushed the thoughts away and stops in front of a playground. She decided to go to the swing to rest her aching ankle and when she got close, she sees Saikane sitting by herself.

"Iori?"

Saikane turns around at the mention of her name. She sees Nagishima standing behind her so she blinks and forces a smile. "Hey, Rino. Miss me?" she asked teasingly, used to hiding her affection for the female despite being female herself.

The truth is, Saikane doesn't know why she liked her female friend but when she was fourteen, that's when she started liking the black-haired female. Looking back, Saikane knew the trigger of her sudden feeling for the female. Smiling at the memory, Saikane stood up making Nagishima look at her with bewilderment. The female blonde then looked at her friend before saying.

"I still like you... I mean it."

Nagishima's eyes widened at her childhood friend's confession. She gulps and looks away from her before clearing her throat. "Uh... yeah, I kind of... knew that." She said, uncertain with her words. She then gazes at Saikane with a serious look. "I'm sorry, let's just be friends." Nagishima rejected straightforwardly. Saikane's smile turned into a frown as she heard her long-time crush's answer.

"Is that what you said to Kenma as well?" Nagishima asked, earning a look of surprise from the blonde. "How did you know?" Saikane replied with a question of her own. The black-haired girl pushed her skirt a bit down and sighed. "Seeing that you still like me... did you not say your answer to him yet? Will you say the same thing to him next time?" Nagishima probed before sitting on the swing then pushing herself with her feet.

The wind blew past Nagishima's ponytailed hair and her skirt. The unzipped jacket that the black-haired girl wore flew open as she swung down before swinging up again. Saikane felt herself tear up in front of her friend. Coughing to calm herself, Saikane says, "I rejected him before confessing to you..."

"I see... are you scared that he won't talk to you anymore?" Nagishima questioned as she stared at the morning sky. She then looks at the female blonde and sees her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not worried and I'm not scared. I'm just confused. I don't know what to feel about my situation and I still like you so I want to reject him but I don't want to at the same time. I thought of confessing to you at first so I can have a clear answer but I thought, if you rejected me then I accept his confession then I might look like I'm using him as a back-up for when I get rejected by you." Saikane ranted. "I don't like him, okay? I just feel bad that he likes me... honestly, that man! He has low standards, how can he like a girl who likes another girl?"

The black-haired girl smiled fondly at her friend. Something catches her eyes and when she looks behind Saikane, she sees a familiar pudding-head. Standing up from the swing, she loomed near the female blonde and grabbed her shoulders before making her look behind her. Saikane makes a small noise of surprise before going to face to face with the pudding-head.

Kenma frowned at Saikane before looking at Nagishima. He sighs at her and returns his gaze to the female blonde. Inhaling deeply, Kenma calmed his nerves.

"I'll wait for you to get a proper answer and that's final." He informed, shocking the two females. Nagishima leaned on Saikane's shoulder whereas Saikane scowled at her male friend. "Didn't I say that I'm rejecting you? Stop being stubborn and accept my answer." Saikane whined. "It's not a proper answer if you were confused while saying it." Kenma replied nonchalantly. Nagishima hid her smile behind her hand and backed away from the two.

The female blonde groaned and said, "I don't like you because I like Rino." Kenma replied with, "Rino doesn't like you." He then looks away to hide his eyes from the two females.

"Stop rubbing salt on my wound." The female retorted with an annoyed look as she covered her eyes to cover her teary eyes.

Nagishima gave a frown to her friends and stepped beside Saikane. "The three of us should stay as friends. Let's not focus on getting rejected and keep living happily." She advised with a laid-back look. Both Saikane and Kenma sent her a cold glare. Saikane scoffs at the female and says, "You're one to talk." Kenma then comes after, asking "Remind me, who got fooled by a man?"

The black-haired female glowered at Kenma and stepped near him. "Come here." She motioned for the male to approach him but Kenma didn't obey instead, he just stared coldly at her. "Come here!" Nagishima exclaimed as Saikane had her in a headlock so she wouldn't go to the pudding-head. "Stop it! You're making a scene!" she told Nagishima.

"I'm making a scene? Who confessed each other's love here? Isn't it you two?" The female gentleman reminded making Saikane hit her in the head. "Quit reminding us, would you?!" the blonde said.

Kenma eyed the two female with a weirded-out look. "Let's accept that the three of us are sad."

When Kenma said that, the two females stopped and gave him a blank look. They step away from each other and inhaled deeply before exhaling. The three friends then kept quiet as the cold winter wind blew past them. Suddenly, Nagishima goes to the swing once again and sits on it with a gloomy aura.

"The three of us... we're sad and miserable people. One liked a person of the same gender and got rejected, one liked someone for ten years and got rejected, and one got played by someone... aren't we amazingly stupid?" Nagishima mused out loud. Her two friends nodded as Saikane approached the female and joined her on the swing. She occupied the swing to Nagishima's left and pushed herself up in the air. "How can we live like this?" the blonde thought out loud. Kenma then went next as he sat to Nagishima's right. He kept quiet while lightly pushing himself up.

Suddenly, three males were heard from the distance and when the three childhood friends looks at the direction of the sound with an unfortunate look, they catch Kuroo jogging with two of other men. Upon further inspection, Nagishima's eyes widen as the two beside her stand up at the sight of a man that made the female gentleman who doesn't usually cry weep like a baby.

Kuroo accidentally caught a glimpse of his three childhood friends and when he does, he stops and tried to stop Oikawa from jogging towards the direction to Nekoma. The brunette gave him a confused look while Ushijima glanced at the playground and immediately halted. Tapping Oikawa's shoulders, he points at the three high-school students when the brunette looks at him. Oikawa sighs and stares at the playground. Taking a second to register, his face paled once he realized what that meant.

Kenma blinked before asking, "Isn't he the one that made you cry?"

Saikane laughed darkly before cracking her knuckles. Kuroo gaped at her and tried to push Oikawa to run. "You better not make him run away!" Saikane yelled at Kuroo, only to receive a sly smirk from him before running away with two of his roommates. Kenma gaped at his childhood friend's actions while Saikane shouted in anger. "That asshole! Siding with an enemy! That traitor better not come here!" she yelled in a thug-like manner.

Meanwhile, Nagishima was still sitting on the swing with a look of emptiness in her eyes. When her two friends look at her, they gasp at what they see. "Rino? Are you alright?" Saikane asked worriedly.

"Let's skip classes. Let's not go to school today." The black-haired girl suggested with her grey eyes. The two felt pity for their friends so in an attempt to cheer her up, they loomed near her and patted her. Saikane patted her head while Kenma gave a pat on the shoulder.

"It's alright, your family loves you." Saikane assured while Kenma hummed in agreement. Nagishima didn't get the connection between her situation and her family loving her but since they're trying hard to comfort her, she nods and forces a smile that seemed so unnatural, it creeped her two friends out and made them step away from her. Kenma gave a look of surprise before muttering, "You look like a more messed up version of Jigsaw from Saw."

Saikane snorted and accidentally hits Nagishima's head, much to the black-haired girl's irritation. She drops her smile and stands up before grabbing her friends' wrist and pulling them close to her, close enough that it made Nagishima sling her arm over their shoulder.

"Come on! Let's go to school!" Nagishima pointed onwards as she started walking, successfully pulling her two friends along. Kenma gave a small smile before looking at Saikane who was gazing at Nagishima with fond eyes. He sighs before ignoring that small pinch in his heart and walking along with his two friends, keeping his small smile to himself.

As they walked to Nekoma, they knew that from now on, things wouldn't be the same, especially when their trio was a messed-up love triangle.

* * *

"It's your fault for suggesting we run to your former school!" Oikawa yelled.

"If you didn't insist jogging around a familiar place, then I wouldn't've suggested we go running to Nekoma!" Kuroo yelled back.

Ushijima massaged his temples and sighed at his two roommates. "Stop it. It was no one's fault." He said tiredly. The two male looks at him before Kuroo scoffs and points at him. "If you didn't suggest that we jog in the morning then Oikawa wouldn't have insisted that we go jogging around a familiar place which in turn, wouldn't make me say that we run pass Nekoma!" he told with exasperation as Oikawa agreed.

"It's your fault, Ushiwaka!" Oikawa blamed the usually stoic male who now had a look of confusion plastered on his face.

Coincidentally, Aizawa was walking towards them, she hears their conversation and therefore, frowns. Grabbing the two male that's harassing her partner, Aizawa smirked at them as they peered at her over their shoulder.

"Oh? Aizawa?" Kuroo mused before smiling sheepishly. The red-haired lady sighed at them before releasing the two male then hitting the back of their heads, making the two male yelp as they held their head and covered it from the lady.

"What are you doing? Why are you blaming him?" she asked with smug as she walked beside Ushijima. "Who suggested for you to run in the morning? That person should be the one being blamed." She informed as she glanced at the tall male and saw him looking down at her with veneration.

"Ushiwaka suggested it." Kuroo replied while sulking. Aizawa stopped at what the black-haired male said and eyed her lover carefully. "Why did you suggest the three of you jog? You almost killed Tooru." She spoke before crossing her arms and humming in thought. "But this wouldn't happen if Tooru didn't do something bad, you know?" she mused out loud. "If he didn't make a stupid decision, then he would be greeting Rino instead of running away from her." She added.

Ushijima hummed in agreement before staring coldly at the male brunette. "He's a player. Literally." He remarked making Kuroo cackle at his words.

The black-haired male grinned at his friends when someone suddenly taps him on the shoulder. Turning around, he sees Horikoshi Kayo standing with a folder on her hands. "Woah! Hori, what are you doing here?" he asked with an amused tone of voice. His three friends observed him then the girl who was tall but only reached Kuroo's shoulders.

"Uh... I've found the sources and articles that talks about the effect of alcohol on our body. I printed all of it here and placed a citation on each article and research papers from other people. It's what you asked me to do, right?" Horikoshi handed the thick folder as Kuroo stared at her with stun. He takes the folder and realized how thick it was.

"It's thick." He mused while showing his usual grin. Horikoshi smiled softly as she nodded in response. "It is, isn't it? By the way, since the prof said that we should focus on the central nervous system, I ended up compiling a bunch of papers about alcohol and its effects on the brain." The female brunette informed earnestly. Kuroo wowed at the shorter girl's eager attitude and smiled at her. "You're keen on graduating, aren't you?" he asked.

Horikoshi gave a small chuckle before looking down. "I just want to finish the research paper as soon as possible. I have work to do after all." She mumbled and when Kuroo hears her, his eyebrows furrow. "Work? What work?" he asked interestedly.

Horikoshi bit her tongue and noticed the three people behind Kuroo. They were staring at her and because of this, Horikoshi gulps and shakes her head. "I can't say it. It's kind of... uh..." she tried to avoid the gazes of the three people behind her seatmate but to no avail, Horikoshi simply felt awkward and uncomfortable knowing that someone was eyeing her.

Meanwhile, Kuroo crossed his arms as he observed his seatmate. Due to his observation, he accidentally looks down her chest and realizes one thing. As much as he doesn't want to seem like a perverted man, he can't deny that Horikoshi had a... pretty huge rack. Looking away awkwardly, Kuroo whistled and avoided his seatmate's gaze. "Hori, you can go now." He said before motioning the female to leave. Horikoshi blinked and took note of the nickname she was called with.

"Ah... okay then. Please finish the project so I –" The female brunette paused as she grabbed her vibrating phone. She pulls it out and turns around before answering the call. "Hello, Eita-kun?" she greeted. She paused for a while before flinching. "You want me to go to your house right now?" she asked in an exasperated way.

Kuroo and his two roommates as well as Aizawa gaped at what the female brunette said. Kuroo blinked and turned to Oikawa who looked horrified by what he heard before his expression changes and he stares back at Kuroo. The two gazed at each other before Oikawa sends a knowing grin towards Kuroo. Ushijima eyed the girl carefully whereas Aizawa scanned the girl. She huffs and looks to her partner and sees him observing her. Aizawa hits Ushijima in the arm, making the male flinch.

"You'll pay me soon, right?"

Kuroo coughed as he tried to process what his seatmate said _. "No way. Is she... is that why she's embarrassed to tell me?_ " he thought as he scanned the female. _"Sure, she looks fit but... why is she working as that? Is she financially unstable? Is her family drowning on debt, that's why she's working as that? I can't judge her, whatever work she does."_ he pondered even more as Horikoshi turned around and ended the call with a huge smile on her face. She stares at Kuroo and bows to him before saying "I need to go. My boss is calling me for work so please do your best in that project." She raised her closed fist to look supportive before going away and leaving the four people behind, confused and shocked.

The four college student went quiet before Oikawa makes an obvious fake cough. "I wonder... what work she has." He pondered out loud as he peered at Kuroo who looked empty. "Kuroo... did you know about this?" the male brunette asked while Kuroo shook his head. "She looked innocent until I realized... her chest is kind of bigger than most ladies... is she a C?" the black-haired male mumbled as he eyed the folder that Horikoshi sent.

Who knew that he'll meet a girl who looked innocent, only to be a person selling her body? Honestly, what kind of ecchi manga is this? Kuroo thought about his situation before walking to his room to change clothes.

* * *

Oikawa stood in front of his father's workplace. He smiled before entering it without hesitation.

The female employees smiled at him and some even waved at him. As usual, he would be known in here. Who wouldn't know the vice president of the human resource's son?

The male brunette went inside the elevator and since the elevator showed the view outside of the building, Oikawa was able to see the condominium where he made a certain naive someone cry. He sighs and kept his hands in his pocket as the elevator went up. Once he reaches the floor, he exits the elevator and heads to his father's office. He waves at the people that greeted him and kept walking until he reach the door to his father's office. Knocking at the door, Oikawa then enters and sees that only one man was inside.

"Oh? Are you the Vice-president's son?" the male asked before bowing to the brunette. Oikawa gave an uncomfortable smile before ushering the older male to not bow to him since he's younger. "Where is he right now? Is he at a meeting?" Oikawa asked before taking a seat on the black couch. "Yes, he's currently attending a meeting but he'll be here soon." The male answered.

Oikawa sighed and leaned on the couch. It's been a while since he visited KT Entertainment. People in the drama department wanted him to be an actor or a model at least but since Oikawa was busy with volleyball at that time, he denied their invitation.

Glancing at the older male, Oikawa realized that he didn't know the person. "Excuse me but... who are you?" he asked, maintaining a tone of respect. The older male turned around and gave a small smile. "I'm your father's new assistant, pleased to meet you Oikawa..." the older male paused since he didn't know Oikawa's name. Clearing his throat, Oikawa said his name.

The older male nodded as he acknowledged the name when all of a sudden, he recalls the name that his nephew told him. The older male that stood in stun was Nagishima's father, Yusuke. Trying to remember if that was the name that his nephew actually told him. The older male takes a deep breath before muttering, "Do you know Nagishima Rino?" he asked with wariness as his blood slowly rose.

Oikawa blinks at the question and looked at the male's ID. When he sees the name of the older male, he stands up with a pale face. "I... you're... Are you Rino's father?" he stuttered with a question. Yusuke clenched his fist as he stepped forward. "Are you the one who hurt my daughter?" he replied coldly as he stepped forward. Oikawa gulps and felt his heart race.

The male brunette met Nagishima's father. What would he do? What would he say? He can't defend himself since he knew he was wrong but he can't lie as well. What solution does he have than tell the truth so with a deep breath, Oikawa nodded. "It was me. I played with your daughter." He claimed remorsefully.

When the older male hears this, he grits his teeth and approached the younger male until he feels his chest tighten. Grasping his chest, the older male felt weak while Oikawa noticed the older male turn pale. Worried about his father's assistant, Oikawa tried to observe Yusuke and wondered if the older male's high blood pressure rose. Taking his idea into consideration, the brunette went to the door and called for a security guard to help the older male whereas Yusuke was now on the ground desperately panting for air before fainting.

* * *

A/N:

Sooo.. let's talk about Horikoshi... she's a recurring character that I wanted to pair with our black cat because he has no one so yeah! Hope you accept Hori!

This story... how should I say this...? I guess this chapter was written because I like the idea of two female best friends and suddenly one of them starts liking the other because believe it or not, I experienced that... but yeah! I like how this is progressing so feel free to tell me if you like it as well! And by the way... THIS STORY HIT TWO THOUSAND VIEWS. WAT DA FUK PEOPLE? THANK YOU BUT STILL... WATDAFUK?

See you later~~~


	18. Full Stop

Nagishima ran to the hospital and stopped in front of information desk. "Excuse me? Where is Nagishima Yusuke's room?" she asked while trying to keep a calm face. The lady says the room number and rushing immediately, Nagishima felt her ankle ache as she stepped on her right foot.

It's been five days yet she hasn't been able to remove the pain in her ankle. Her teammates tell her to get it aided but since Nagishima insisted that she was fine, she didn't go to the infirmary. She also refused to tell her friends about this. They've been worried enough about her and she didn't want to trouble them anymore.

Huffing in exhaustion and hissing in pain, Nagishima limped to room 339. Once the black-haired girl got past the elevator and was on the fourth floor, she staggered to her father's room until a rushing patient bumps her and the female ends up tripping on her right ankle. Luckily, she was able to lean on the wall to avoid falling but unfortunately, her right ankle now ached like a fresh wound that's been washed with alcohol.

Nagishima huffed in pain and kept walking unsteadily. She kept her eyes in front of her and when she checks the door number that she passed by, she smiles because she knew that she was near her father's room. Trying to move fast, Nagishima walked and walked until she sees a silhouette of a man who seemed familiar.

Oikawa turned around and caught Nagishima leaning on the wall. He sighs and forces a smile though Nagishima gave him a cold glare.

"Why are you in front of my father's room? Did you do something bad to him?" the younger girl asked with anger seeping through her voice. She stepped forward, trying to be strong, and headed to her father's room. She twists the door knob and opens it then peers inside. Her father was inside sleeping with a dextrose so she sighs and closes the door before sitting on the floor and covering her eyes. She rested her elbow on top of her knees while clicking her tongue.

"He should stop overworking himself." Oikawa commented as he stepped back from the younger girl. He kept his hands inside his coat's pocket and observed the black-haired girl's clothes. Wearing the usual female uniform and sporting a ponytail instead of a messy bun that she usually does, the brunette noticed that the younger girl seemed like a real high-school girl at the moment. He then pushes his thoughts away and focused on the matter at hand.

"Please go away. I told you before that if I met you, I'd beat you so leave. Now." She demanded aloofly. "Let me apologize to your father first." Oikawa spoke back before entering the room and leaving Nagishima alone. The younger girl huffs and stands up before trailing behind the older male. She eyed the brunette with suspicion and saw that her father was awake after all. She then shifted her focus on Oikawa who was inhaling deeply. Yusuke sat on the bed and looked at the younger male with sternness.

All of a sudden, the male brunette bowed.

"I apologize for hurting your daughter." He told with sincerity on his voice. Swallowing his pride, Oikawa continued. "I made a mistake. I admit. That's why I'm apologizing. I shouldn't have done something like that to your daughter because I..." he paused, unsure of what he'll say next. Closing his eyes, he said, "I ended up being fond of your daughter! She was a good friend and I regret making her cry so I apologize." He then raises his head and sees the unchanged look of the older male.

Someone then tugs his arms and when he looks down, he sees Nagishima pulling him outside. Oikawa gave one last glance at the younger girl's father before bowing one last time and leaving.

When the two was outside, Nagishima huffs in embarrassment and stares at the taller male. "Why did you do that? Did anyone tell you to apologize to my father? Was it Tetsurou?" she interrogated. The brunette shakes his head. "No, it was my idea." He claimed.

Nagishima clicks her tongue and steps away from the college male. She then looks down at the tiled floor and points at the line between her and the male brunette. "Look at that line." She said. "That line is the boundary between friends. It's something that should never be crossed. You've done many things that crossed the line but I know that you only did that to play with me yet why are you being like this? Why are you doing this to me? Please stop confusing me and just be a good friend!" she demanded.

Oikawa blinked at the statement and gave an uncomfortable chuckle. He shakes his head then sighs. "You got too close to me that's why I'm being like this. I really regret doing what I've done but" he paused for a while before uttering "I don't think I should approach you so take this as the last time I'd try to talk to you. We might see each other since Kuroo and I are roommates but I'll do everything I can just to not talk to you anymore." He assured before showing a strained smile.

The black-haired girl knitted her eyebrows as she grasped what the male said. "What? That's not what I mea –"

"I'm sorry, Rino. I really am." The brunette cut off Nagishima's sentence. "When you said that I made you feel low and pathetic, I apologize for that. I don't know if this would help but..." he smiled gently at the girl in front of her before saying "Besides my family... you're the only one who made me act real and for me... you're worth being stupid for." Oikawa gives a sincere smile before Nagishima steps forward with her right foot but when she put pressure on it, she trips.

Just like the first time they met before, Oikawa catches her without missing a beat. His hold on the girl tightens and deciding to be impulsive, he hugs the girl firmly and doesn't let go of her.

The two stayed that way for a while. Nagishima blinked as she thought about what the male did to her. Sure, it was wrong but the black-haired female can see that he truly regrets what he had done to her so now, Nagishima felt that she should give the male a second chance but when Nagishima was about to hug the brunette back, Oikawa let goes of her and pulls back. He gives one last smile towards her and steps back even further away from the black-haired girl.

"You might think that I wasn't sincere when I said this but when I told that men are wolves, I meant it. Be careful from now on, okay? I'll be going then." He waves bye before turning around and walking away. Nagishima simply watched him leave, unable to do anything. She then sighs before entering her father's room and closing the door behind her.

"Rino?" her father called out once she entered the room. Nagishima stared at her father and walked closer to him. She then sits on the couch beside her father's bed and places her elbows on her father's bed. "Dad, you fainted again. How many times do I have to tell you not to overwork yourself? Do you want to be like mom? Do you want to go after her immediately that's why you're being like this?" she probed as she sighed in frustration.

Yusuke stared at his daughter with sadness before patting her head softly. "That man apologized for making you cry as for me, I apologize for worrying you and... not doing anything to keep your mother safe."

Nagishima gaped at her father's words. She frowns and lays her head down the bed face first. "Don't say that... I'm sorry for not being able to be independent." She replied with a muffled voice. Her father sniffed before looking away. "Keep being dependent on me and your brothers as well as Tetsurou. That way, we can keep you safe so you won't end up like you mother." He responded softly. He then hears a stifled sob and when he looks at his daughter, he sees her shoulders shaking. Nagishima then turns her head to the left making her father see her crying.

"Dad... I'm really sorry for being weak. Please wait for me to grow up, I'll buy you a car. I really will. I'll make you feel proud of me." She promised before covering her face once again with her arms.

Lately, Nagishima has been crying a lot. She hates crying, she did it a lot before, especially when her mother died, so she told herself, she didn't want to cry anymore. She'll keep it to herself from now on.

 _"_ _I have to be strong from now on. I'll be strong my way."_ She thought while calming herself.

* * *

Oikawa walked out of the hospital breathing unevenly. He hurried to go to and hail a cab and when he finally does, he enters it instantly and closes the door with a slam. "To... hic... Waseda University please." He told the taxi driver as he hiccupped in between his words. He felt his lips waver as he covered his hands with his palm. He inhales deeply and when he exhales, he starts sobbing quietly yet uncontrollably.

Why is he crying for a friend?

 _"_ _Did I... did I ever like her?"_ Oikawa pondered while he tried to keep himself calm. He wipes his eyes and face before taking out his phone to use the front camera as a mirror. When he sees that he looks haggard, he pushes his phone inside his pocket again and slaps himself to calm himself. He has to forget about that person, if he doesn't, he might do something to mend the problem back to its supposed state, to where the genre of his life was comedy and not drama. Exhaling slowly, Oikawa told himself to forget about her.

* * *

A/N:

Is this the end? No. Of course not! Nothing ends unless those two gets together or I decide to troll you with an ending where they don't end up together~~

With that said, I'm making another fic! AND THIS TIME, IT DOESN'T HAVE AN OC! I'VE PAIRED IT WITH HQ CHARACTER X HQ CHARACTER! Great right? Well... sorry about that, I was too excited... I like it though~~ If you have time to spare, once I finally posted that fic, would you read it? Thanks~~ Anyway, hope you enjoyed (read: cried in) this story~~~


	19. Look Here

"The school year is now ending. Please further your education and grow even more as the years go by. We sincerely hope that you enjoy your days at this school and learned a lot as the days pass. Congratulations on graduating!"

The students clapped as Nagishima, Saikane, and Kenma gave a small smile.

Today was graduation and they were about to enter college. Although most group of friends would be scared or even nervous, the three childhood friends only smiled knowing that their closest friends were just beside their house so in short, the three smiled happily because they'll finally escape high school, a place of all their embarrassment and shameful moments.

After telling their respective family to go home, the three childhood friends exited the school with a cheerful vibe. Saikane was enthusiastic about leaving high school while Kenma pulled out his PS Vita to play. The black-haired girl faced her blonde friend and with a knowing smile, the two girls clapped twice before pausing then clapping twice again. They repeated this four times until Saikane said "Graduation!" every time they pause on clapping. Of course, since Nagishima is a supportive friend, she yelled "yeah" after Saikane's yells. The two female kept doing it like it was a cheer with the two giving a small dance of happiness.

They clapped vigorously while bopping their heads to the beat and walking shakily because of their "dance." Kenma paused on playing and stared at them weirdly. "Quit it out. You two are acting like a lunatic."

The two girls paused and eyed the pudding-head before an idea enters Saikane's head. She continues clapping making Nagishima follow after her. "Lu-na-tic!" she said before Nagishima yells "Yeah!"

"Lu-na-tic!" "Yeah!"

"Lu-na-tic!" "Yeah!"

The two female danced happily while shaking their butt like the one in that bee movie or something like that. Kenma sighed and shook his head at the two. Suddenly, Nagishima slings her arm over Kenma and gives him a thumbs up, making the male look at the black-haired girl with weirdness.

"Did you stop liking Iori?" Nagishima asked insensitively, making the two silent. When the female gentleman takes notice of this, she nods. "I see... I'll leave you alone." She said until Saikane tugs on her arm but Nagishima forced a smile and slapped the blonde's away. She then shows a peace sign to her two friends before running away from the two. Once the two were alone, they walked in silence. Saikane clears her throat and glances at Kenma.

"When we get home, should we do something about Rino? Do you want to grill her? Or roast her?" the female blonde asked as she observed the male. The pudding-head dyed his roots again and he also cut his hair. It suits him but Saikane doesn't feel like she's talking to a friend but another person, especially when the man beside her looked pretty good-looking. To add to the list, Kenma kind of grew taller.

The pudding-head peers at the female blonde and sees her eyeing him. Feeling conscious, Kenma looks away and sighs.

"It's up to you. I'll do whatever you'll say." He replies before turning his PS Vita off. Saikane noticed his actions and wondered why he did that so she asks "Why did you stop playing? Did you drain the battery again?"

"You told me before that I should stop playing when you're talking to me."

Saikane blinked and hid her smile. A part of her is happy but that doesn't mean anything. It's similar to a mother realizing that her son is growing up. Deciding that nothing's wrong with smiling at her friend, she removes her hand covering her mouth and smiled brightly. Kenma catches a glimpse of her smiling and gives a small smile himself.

As spring arrived, the trees were noticeably fuller and greener. The cherry blossoms that can be seen on their way home was once again pink and coincidentally made the atmosphere romantic. While Saikane paid no heed to the romantic atmosphere between her and her male childhood friend, Kenma was more than aware of it. Does he have to be straightforward as Kuroo said? Or should he listen to Shouyo and take it slow?

Breathing deeply, Kenma holds the female blonde's hands and stops her from walking. When Saikane turns around, she blinks and tried to laugh her nervousness off. "Sire? Let us go home and feast on our department from the horrid castle called school." Saikane spoke formally as a way to push her nerviness away when out of the blue, Kenma pulls her close and tried to close the distance only for their foreheads to hit.

The two flinches away and rubs their forehead as they hissed in pain. Saikane does a sharp inhale of air before glaring at the pudding-head. She grabs his collar and made him face her. "What the heck was that, huh?" she asked thug-like as she gripped firmly on Kenma's collar. The two stared at each other, neither one speaking, until the female blonde realizes what Kenma just did and felt her face heat up. Blinking in disbelief, Saikane gulped before sighing.

"Do you know that we'll risk our twelve years of friendship if we start dating?" Saikane grilled while she gazed intensely at the male. Kenma gulped and looked away, unused to being stared intensely by the female. "Uh... yeah." He replied shortly, feeling awkward and uncomfortable because of the female blonde's hold on his collar.

Suddenly, Saikane closes the distance between them as she gripped Kenma's collar tightly. She hoped that she wouldn't regret what she's doing. She then pulls away and looked at the male.

"Thou shall not make my tears fall nor make me bear an ache in my heart, understood?" Saikane asked seriously as she tried to maintain a calm expression only to fail when Kenma gives her a peck on the lips. Pulling back, she covers her lips and clicked her tongue. She then starts walking home while Kenma trailed behind her with flushed cheeks and a rare happy smile plastered on his face. He walks beside the blonde female and since Saikane noticed it, she hesitates for a while before deciding to go for it.

She holds the male's hands securely as they walked home.

* * *

Kuroo was happy that the first year of college went good. The school break was about to start so he starts planning the things he'll do for the school break.

"Kuroo-san!" A familiar voice called out and when he turns around, he sees Horikoshi walking with a small box in her hands. She stops in front of him and breathes heavily as she wiped her sweat away. She then hands the small box to the black-haired male. "Thank you for helping me pass biology. It was nice knowing you." She said with a soft smile on her face. Kuroo mused at the way his seatmate said her appreciation. "Why are you speaking like that? Are you going to die?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I'm not. But you never know so I better say how thankful I am, before it's too late." She replied. Kuroo hummed in response before taking the box and checking it. He sees strawberries inside so he decides to take it. He then gazes at the female brunette and recalled the one question he always had in mind. Clearing his throat, Kuroo leaned down and whispered to Horikoshi, "Don't be angry but... are you working as a prostitute?"

Horikoshi instantly punched the taller male in the guts as she huffed in a calm yet irritated way. Kuroo held his stomach and groaned. "I was only asking a question? Why would you get angry?" he questioned as he stood up straight. He gazed at the female's face and saw her sending him a deadpan look. "I think, any women who are asked by that will get angry..." she answered. She then follows-up with, "Are you out of your mind, Kuroo-san? Where did you get that idea?"

Kuroo chuckles and says, "Remember when you gave me that folder on our first research paper together? Someone called you and they asked you to come home then you asked them if they'll pay you so..."

"That person is my uncle. He's the lead designer and I'm an animator. I work as one despite studying how to be a nurse." Horikoshi cut off the male's sentence as she sighed tiredly. "I'll see you on April. See you lat –"

"Hori, let's go out."

Horikoshi gives another pointed stare at the male with the extreme bedhead and clicked her tongue. "Graduate with a degree first then I'll date you." She said with a calm smile making Kuroo snort. "You got used to it, didn't you? I'm just kidding, don't take it seriously." He said before ruffling her short hair. He frowns at it and ruffles it even more. "Your hair grew before, why did you have to cut it?" he asked with a pout.

Horikoshi smiled and made a gun with her hands. She then points at it at Kuroo and says, "So you wouldn't fall for me." Then she "shoots" the gun as she winked. The black-haired male chuckled at her actions. "Where are you going again?" he asked as he walked with her. "Akihabara. The company my uncle works for is there." The female brunette answered. Kuroo hummed in response before asking, "How long will you be there?" Horikoshi looked at the sky to recall how many days she'll be there. "Fifteen days." She answered.

The black-haired male gaped at how long the shorter girl would stay there so he glances at her. "That's long." He mumbled before checking his watch. He gasps at the time.

"Go to your work now! The train to Akihabara won't wait for you." He reminded as Horikoshi nods before checking her bag for forgotten things.

"Do you have your necessities with you?" Kuroo asked. Horikoshi nodded as she gave a thumbs up. "Energy drinks?" he asked next. "Yup." Horikoshi answered.

"Pills for headache?" "Check."

"Your favorite sweatshirt?" "Check."

"Clothes?" "Triple check."

"Good, be careful on your way there. You're clumsy so make sure you're not injured when you get back here."

Horikoshi gave a confused stare at the male. "I guess this is why Nagishima-san always tells me to not get close to you. You're too over-protective." She comments. "Actually, the reason why I'm like this towards you is because you remind me of Rino and Kenma. You also know my type of humor." He informed while zipping the shorter girl's backpack when he sees it open. He then glances at Horikoshi before both of them points at each other. "Meme-ingful." They mutter at the same time.

The two grinned before Horikoshi waves bye at the male and leaves.

"Wahhh... that lady's really cute at times." The black-haired male mumbled under his breathe before he realizes what he's saying and slaps himself instantly. "I gotta think of her as her friend, only a friend." He assured himself before walking to his room.

* * *

"If you pass the entrance exam in Tokyo University, brother will treat you!" Yuutarou tried to hug his younger sister but Hayato walked pass him and whisked water on his twin's face before walking away with a sly grin. Yuutarou scoffs and shouts at Hayato before chasing after him. "You crapped, didn't you?! The hand you whisked me with was the hand that you used to wash your ass, didn't you?!" the younger twin exclaimed as he banged on the door that Hayato locked.

Nagishima sighed at her two brother's actions. She then smiles at them in amusement before standing up and drinking water.

It was 10'o clock in the morning and today was the day where Nagishima will know whether she gets accepted in Tokyo University. Since her twin brother studies there, her father decided to make her study there as well and since the tuition fee is pricy, Nagishima promised to study hard to become a scriptwriter.

The black-haired girl stood up, unable to shake the jittery feeling she's experiencing. "I'll go roam around." she informed loudly before grabbing her phone and wallet then exiting her house. She then attempted not to always look emotionless so she wouldn't seem cold.

Recalling that she's about to enter college, Nagishima knew how she'd dress up. _"I want to look lady-like and mature, like Ms. Izumi."_ She pondered while roaming around.

The black-haired girl walked and walked until she reaches a part of the neighborhood where she used to go. The park.

Appreciating the calm spring morning and the way the leaves fluttered to the ground, Nagishima gave a small smile before her lips returns the usual straight line she sports. The soon-to-be college girl took slow steps to appreciate the nature before her. Inhaling deeply, Nagishima stretched her arms and legs until she notices what she's wearing.

Wearing a black shirt and jogging pants as well as plain sneakers, Nagishima sighed at her clothes. She went out wearing something drab, how can she make herself look like her former homeroom teacher if she keeps on wearing clothes like this?

All of a sudden, the female catches a glimpse of a truck selling crepes and just by the sight of it, Nagishima's mouth started watering. "Should I buy?" she muttered under her breath before biting the inside of her cheeks and walking close to it.

The seller inside the truck served the various costumers that were lined up properly. The black-haired female went behind a female and waited patiently for her turn until she finally reaches the seller and buys one crepe. Grabbing the sweet food that was offered to her, Nagishima scanned the place to find a good seat. She then sees a bench with a person – wearing a jacket with their hoodie over their head – sitting on it. The female gulped and decided to go sit next to the person just in case they were actually a criminal, that way, Nagishima can stop them.

Sitting down the bench, Nagishima took a bite of the sweet crepe and moaned at how delicious it was. She nodded as she stared at the sky. "This is how life should be..." she muttered in a chill manner before glancing to her left. She saw the person sitting still as if it was just a statue. She pondered about the stranger before deciding that it wasn't her business. All of a sudden, her phone vibrates and when she checks it, she sees a message from Yuutarou.

As kids who played dodgeball laughed childishly, she reads it carefully and slowly and when Nagishima grasped the picture that her brother sent, she gapes. She puts the empty food wrapper down the bench and blinked at her phone.

"No way... I... I actually passed Tokyo U." she uttered in shock. The person beside her peered at her. With their glasses and mask as well their hoodie over their head, the stranger watched the female. Nagishima tried to stop herself from celebrating but when she looks at the stranger beside her, she gulps. "Is it alright to be really, really happy about passing an entrance exam?" she asked. The stranger pauses before nodding. Nagishima then grins and places her phone down and covering her face.

The stranger stared at her weirdly until Nagishima springs up and jumps with a shocked yet happy look on her face. She raises her fist in the air and yells yeah before punching the air twice then side-kicking the unfortunate air. She then did a small dance of victory and turned to the stranger. Since she couldn't hold herself back, she looks at her phone once again and places it down the bench before grinning excitedly. She sits down beside the stranger and sighed in relief.

"I did great, right?" she asked herself with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"You did great. Congratulations." The stranger says then stands up and tries to leave but since Nagishima felt like she heard that voice, she stands as well then grabs the person's hoodie. She watched as the hood of the person dropped and showed who the person is. With brown, fluffy hair, the stranger turned around with wide eyes. Nagishima narrowed her eyes to scan the male. He had glasses and a black mask on so in order to find out who he is, the black-haired female pulls the black mask off of the male stranger's face and in front of Nagishima, Oikawa stood with a petrified look with his mouth ajar.


	20. Grumpy

Oikawa finished his crepe peacefully.

After Aizawa told him that she'll go to Miyagi for vacation along with Ushijima, Oikawa had no choice but to be left alone in his room. Kuroo was going to go back to his house because his father demanded him to so all in all, Oikawa was alone.

"Ahhh... I'm bored." The male brunette mumbled to himself as he stared at the sky. He still tasted the sweet dessert in his mouth so he returns his gaze in front of him and stands up. He then looks at the truck that's selling crepes when he catches a glimpse of a familiar female. Narrowing his eyes, Oikawa gasps.

"That's... that's Rino." He muttered to himself before fixing his glasses and grabbing his mask from his jacket's pocket. He then wears his black mask and pulls his hood over his head to look undistinguishable. _"I can't be seen by her. I need to avoid her at all cost."_ He thought to himself as he watched the black-haired female reach out for her food then walking away. When Oikawa sees this, he sighs.

Until Nagishima stops and scans the area only to drop her gaze at the bench where Oikawa is sitting on.

Suddenly freezing, the male gulped and tried to calm himself as the younger girl approached, not him, but the bench for a seat. _"Why, in all layers of pizza, does she have to be here?"_ Oikawa mused as he kept still. The moment was deceivingly peaceful as Nagishima ate her crepe all by herself. The brunette glances over the female and sees her place her empty layer of crepe on top of the bench before checking her phone.

Oikawa looked away so he wouldn't see what Rino was reading when all of a sudden, he hears the girl beside him mutter, "No way... I... I actually passed Tokyo U."

The male whips his head to the female out of shock. _"She went to Todai? Why there? Why not Waseda where her cousin is?"_ he pondered while frowning in disappointment. To add his shock, Nagishima turns her gaze at him as an evidently shocked yet truly happy expression was painted in her face. "Is it alright to be really, really happy about passing an entrance exam?" she asked as her mouth twitched upwards.

The brunette paused as he observed the female. He opens his mouth to answer but once he realizes the position he's in, he bites his tongue and nods instead. When Nagishima sees that, she grins brightly before placing her phone down and jumping for joy. The male smiled amusedly while watching the girl make a small celebratory dance. He starts to wonder _"Is she actually like this? Isn't Rino normally calm?"_

Nagishima then sits down and sighs in relief.

"I did great, right?" she asked, a soft smile playing on her lips.

The male brunette kept his eyes fixated on her, taking note of how the black-haired girl became expressive after three months. Seeing her smile happily, Oikawa nods and answers "You did great. Congratulations."

He watched as the female's eyes widened. Oikawa then catches what he did and stands up then immediately tries to leave, only for his hoodie to be tugged by someone and fall. With shock, Oikawa turns around with wide eyes. Nagishima narrows her eyes to scan the male. He had glasses on so in order to find out who he is, the black-haired female pulls the black mask off of the brunette's face and in front of Nagishima, Oikawa stood with a petrified look with his mouth ajar.

Nagishima gasps and steps away. She eyed the male from top to bottom. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a baffled voice.

"Hi... Rino." Oikawa awkwardly greeted as he waved his hands hesitantly.

Seeing the male after not meeting him for three months, Nagishima frowns and grabbing his collar and pulling him down. "Why did you avoid me? Are you deaf to my calls? Are you only looking at your own opinion and turns a blind eye on someone else's feelings?" she immediately interrogated, pissed off that the older male didn't listen to her explanation last year's December.

"That moment at the hospital was supposed to be a closure." The male brunette replied weakly as he tried to get away from the strong female. Unfortunately, Nagishima told herself that she'll be strong on her own way. If she needs to mend a friendship, that shouldn't have been abandoned, by being like this in order to be called strong, she'll gladly do it. After all, her friend is a coward who runs away from his mistakes and doesn't take responsibility of it so Nagishima will do it by herself.

Pulling the male down, Nagishima sent a cold glare. "Closure? What closure? Did we have a mutual agreement? Weren't you the only one who agreed to not talk to me anymore, huh?" Nagishima spoke like a thug. Her way of speaking is heavily influenced by Saikane's tough way of talking so blame the female blonde.

The two people looked at each other before Oikawa huffs in irritation and grabs the female's wrist then clenching it tightly. "Let go. Now." He said in a threatening voice.

"Huh?" Nagishima replied shortly, her face darkening as she muttered that. Oikawa loosens his grip on the female's wrist and shows a lame smile. "I mean, please let go of me." He repeated in a much softer tone of speaking. The black-haired female sighs and let goes of him before pushing her hands inside her pocket. She then shifts her gaze to the male brunette and frowns sadly.

"My mom used to tell me that everybody deserves second chance. Since you looked sincere at that time in the hospital, I was thinking of hearing your reason but... Tetsurou and Ushijima-san told me that you didn't want to see me so I just gave up." Nagishima informed. Displaying a soft glare, she sighs at Oikawa with disappointment before leaving.

 _"_ _God, it's the first time meeting her this year and she's already making me feel bad... just how many times would she make me feel guilty? Is she aware of what she's doing?"_ Oikawa thought as he observed the young female walk away. He eyed the bench so he won't look at the girl and notices a phone placed on the bench. Realizing that it was Nagishima's phone, the male brunette takes it and hesitated on giving it back. He groans in frustration before running to the girl's side.

Once Oikawa was beside Nagishima, he peers down at her and sees the young female showing a small smirk before it returns to a light-hearted smile. She then faces the male and utters a soft "Gotcha" before giving a small chuckle. Catching on the girl's actions, Oikawa gaped at the girl beside him. "You planned this, didn't you?" he questioned with a shocked look on his face.

"Please don't forget that my cousin is the schemer, Kuroo Tetsurou therefore, I am equally as calculating as Tetsurou." Nagishima replied as she took her phone from the brunette's hands and pushing it inside her pocket. The two then walked in silence as the male brunette kept eyeing the shorter girl with stun. Sighing at his predicament, Oikawa groans out load.

"Fine! Let's go to a coffee shop! Let's go catch up and secretly roast each other!" Oikawa exclaimed in defeat. He then whips his head towards Nagishima then says "That's what you want, right?"

The black-haired girl sent him a deadpan look before shaking her head. "What? I only wanted you to hear that I accepted your apology. That's all. I don't want to catch up with your life nor do I want to roast you. Are you on your right mind right now?"

The college male gawked at the girl. He's bested by her again, whether she did it accidentally or not, it doesn't matter. Oikawa was once again shamed. He scoffs and looks away before pushing his hands in his pocket. "I hate feeling guilty, that's why I avoided you." He explained. "Why are you explaining to me? Did I ask for one?" Nagishima retaliated, unaware of her slightly condescending words. The brunette reddened as he tried to make a reason.

"Well... I... I just – I'm worried that you'll..." Oikawa stuttered. "...think badly of me." He said in a hushed tone. Nagishima blinked at the college male's statement and tried to pretend like she didn't hear it. _"He's acting weird. Saikane told me that if a man is like this then there's a possibility that they like..."_ Nagishima halts her thought. Like an author backspacing because they made a wrong description or a statement, Nagishima cleared her thoughts away because of how absurd it sounded to her. A man who played with her... now likes her? Nonsense.

"Rino... let's go get coffee." Oikawa invited as he kept his eyes away from the shorter girl. He's not acting like this because he likes her. That's the truth. Oikawa is acting like this because it's like he's trying to befriend an ex-lover. It's awkward and uncomfortable and you don't know what to say. Adding his horrible mistake of playing with the younger girl, Oikawa was beyond awkward. He was acting like it was his first time talking to a girl.

"Yeah... sure." Nagishima agreed. She might as well go with the brunette before going to her house that way, when she gets home to celebrate, she can be happy without a needle on her throat, if that makes sense.

* * *

Despite the invitation he made, Oikawa actually doesn't know what he'll talk about with the younger girl. If this were a normal day, then he'd start blabbering about himself but this day is different. It's the day where he'll try and fix the mess he made and hopefully, get Nagishima to befriend him. Again.

The two sat in front of each other. As the college male took a sip of his iced coffee, Nagishima copied his moves and the sudden coldness almost made her have a brain freeze. Coughing lightly, Nagishima sat comfortably when a small sound of someone blowing out methane gas from their feces' exit.

Oikawa and Nagishima stared at each with awkwardness as they both covered their nose.

"Oikawa-san... please don't do that here. Go to the bathroom please." Nagishima spoke in a stifled voice. Oikawa faked a laugh as he tried to smile despite hating what the girl said. "Let's not point fingers here, Rino. I won't get angry if you just admit it, you know." He replied with a snarky tone of voice. The two then kept their pointed glare at each other, no one wanting to be blamed for the disgusting sound that was made.

Nagishima leans in near the male brunette and feigns a sickened face. She backs away and covers both her mouth and nose with two of her hands. "Oikawa-san... that stinks. Are you a human stink bomb? What's with that smell?" she asked repulsively while trying to back away but she can still smell the horrendous scent.

Oikawa scowled at the younger girl before forcing a grin on his face. "That smell isn't mine. I don't do that in public Rino." He retorted. "If I wanted to do that then I would've told you." Nagishima responded as she lowered her hands because the smell was disappearing. The two sent a heated gaze at each other before another sound was heard. Quickly covering their nose, the two hurried to blame the other.

"It's you! I heard it!"

"It was definitely on your side. I heard it."

The two pointed at each other before they went quiet. A second after going silent, they hear another one and when they tried to follow which direction it came from by looking to the table beside them, they see a man looking flushed and holding his stomach while appearing to be in pain. Oikawa groans whereas Nagishima sighs in relief, knowing that it isn't her.

"Sir? Excuse me? Please go to the bathroom." Oikawa told the male stranger kindly as he covered his nose. The male stranger stands up and bows to the two apologetically before rushing to the bathroom. The two sighed in relief when they extinguish the source of the smell. They then lean on their respective seats and kept a comfortable silence between them. Nagishima stared at the sky and the sun that shined without an obstacle in the way.

Taking a deep breath, Nagishima states "I don't care anymore. Being manly or being lady-like, it's all just a matter of which you're more comfortable being. That's why... I won't try to wear female clothes anymore. I'll just be like this and stay comfortable for my whole lifetime."

Oikawa shows a small smile at what he hears. "Good." He muttered quietly before adding "No one would discover how pretty you are if you do that."

"What?" Nagishima uttered.

The male brunette blinks at what he said. He sits properly and gazes at the girl in front of him. Seeing her stare at him with confusion, Oikawa bit his tongue before pointing at the sky. "I mean, the sky... the sky is pretty." He lied through his teeth as he grinned sheepishly. The black-haired girl glances at the blue skies without awareness of the male's lie and hums in agreement. She nods naively before returning her gaze to the college male.

"The sky's really pretty, isn't it?" she asked while smiling gently at the man in front of him.

Without looking at the sky and only at the lady in front of him who was coincidentally sitting at the spot where the sun shone, Oikawa nods mindlessly. "Yeah, it's pretty." He replies before realizing what he's saying.

 _"_ _What am I saying? Do I think Rino is pretty? Really...? I must be going crazy..."_ the male brunette pondered as he downed his drink and inhaled before sighing. He observed the black-haired female in front of him and saw that she was busily observing the view outside. Taking this as an opportunity, Oikawa fishes for his phone then pulls it out. Quickly tapping on his camera, he aims his phone at Nagishima's direction. He calls out to her and when Nagishima looks at him, he immediately takes a snap.

"Yes!" Oikawa exclaimed as he went to his gallery, excited to see if he caught the young girl looking ugly in the stolen picture. Nagishima simply stared at her senior's face, not minding that someone took an ugly picture of her.

As Oikawa observed the image he took, his mouth hangs ajar and his hold on his phone loosens. "What... why do you..." the brunette couldn't finish his sentence and glances at Nagishima instead. He realizes that the sun was directly shining on her and the lighting was enough to make the picture he took look like a professional photographer's image. Gasping in shock, Oikawa shows his phone to the black-haired girl.

"Look at you. How could you look cute here?! That's unfair!" Oikawa whined as he huffed in annoyance. Nagishima blinked in puzzlement as she tried to grasp what the older male told her. "Am I cute?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink. Oikawa scoffed at the female and leaned on his seat. He scanned Nagishima and after he did, he turns quiet. "Hmm... I don't know. I've only seen myself as the cuter one so I don't really care whether you're cute or not." He answered before shifting his gaze towards his phone. Seeing the stolen picture he took, Oikawa bit his lips to stop himself from smiling. Seems like he made a good accident.

 _"_ _Wait... why am I happy that I took a picture of her?"_ Oikawa's smile dropped when he notice his weird reaction. He crossed his arms and watched the female in front of him, text someone in her phone. Narrowing his eyes, Oikawa wondered if he's – No. That's not possible. Something like that seems like it went straight out of a romantic series.

"Oikawa-san, I'll be going home." Nagishima stands up and when the brunette sees this, he blinks in confusion. "Where?" he asked dumbly. Nagishima eyed the older male with a deadpan look before saying, "To my house. The place where I grew up in."

"Ahh... is that so...? Why?" Oikawa replied, still confused about his behavior. Is it possible that he doesn't want the younger female to go home?

"Because my twin brothers told me to celebrate my acceptance to Tokyo U." Nagishima kindly answered.

"Cool..." the brunette responded mindlessly. An idea then enters his mind and when he checks it, he bites his tongue, wondering if he could say it to the female. Eyeing the black-haired female, Oikawa sighs before telling, "When you get home..." he pauses, clearly hesitating. "Call me when you get home, okay?" he then says with flushed cheeks.

Nagishima gazed at Oikawa with curiosity. Why would she need to call him? Is he still guilty of his mistakes? But Nagishima already forgave him so what's the reason why he's saying that? Is it possible that he's...

"Are you trying to act like my father? Are you that worried about me?" Nagishima questioned. She then smiles in appreciation before nodding her head as if she completely understands the situation. "It's alright Oikawa-san. I'm going to be fine so don't wait for me to call you. I won't do that."

The brunette felt attacked by the black-haired female's response. He clenches his jaw before slamming his fist onto the table in frustration.

"Fine then! Don't call me or inform me when you get home! It's not like I need to know so don't tell me when you're at your house! I don't care about it anyway so just leave! Go!" Oikawa yelled with irritation before crossing his arms and scoffing. Nagishima can't help but stare at her senior with guilt. What did she say wrong? She simply doesn't want to bother the setter by calling him or texting him. Nagishima was just worried that she might interrupt Oikawa's time with other people since she's now aware that the older male liked socializing with others so why is she getting yelled at? Where did she go wrong?

Sitting down once again, Nagishima furrowed her eyes in worry. "Oikawa-san, why are you angry? Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a clueless face.

"Just go home! Stop bothering me!" Oikawa glared at the female before looking away.

Nagishima paused when she hears the male's reply. Opening her mouth to apologize, Nagishima realizes that she shouldn't be the one apologizing. Morphing her face from a worried expression into an irked one, Nagishima crosses her arms as well.

"Whatever I did wrong, I wouldn't say sorry for it. Why should I apologize when you're the one who made a serious mistake on me? Isn't that a little bit, no – isn't that too unfair on my side?" Nagishima spoke with seriousness as Oikawa looks at her with stun. Nagishima then leans on her seat before telling the male in front of her, "You should be the one apologizing, not me." Oikawa smirks, evidently irked before slamming his hands into the table. "Me? Apologize? I already said sorry to you and I wouldn't do it again. Even if you beg me." He retorted bitterly.

"Then I'll go home. Consider this as our last meeting." Nagishima says before standing up.

Oikawa stops glaring at the female. He blinks in confusion as he watched Nagishima leave. He stands up as well and walks to her side while smiling sheepishly. "I was just kidding. You know me, I like – "

"Playing with people?" Nagishima cut off the older male's statement without looking at him. Oikawa laughs awkwardly before nodding hesitantly. "Yeah, but that was before. I'm a changed man now." He replied.

The two exited with Oikawa appeasing Nagishima, who nonchalantly walked to her house.

* * *

A/N:

OH MY GOD! AHHHH! This chapter ruined me! Lol, in so many ways it did but I won't tell you how!

Are you seeing this? Rino's fighting back! My child has grown! Rejoice! But yeah, this is totally my intention, I won't make her cry again so please wai for the next chapters! Thank you~~~


	21. Tomorrow

"Why are you here?"

Oikawa stared at Kuroo, who the brunette thought was staying with his family. Kuroo grinned care-freely while reading a manga and lying on his bed which was the upper bunk. "My dear mother told me to relax my mind after studying hard. She told me to go to a friend's house." Kuroo informed.

"This isn't your friend's house though. This is your dorm room." Oikawa replied while eyeing the black-haired male weirdly. "Go home. Leave this room to me." The brunette insisted but Kuroo stubbornly shook his head. "Why do you want me to go? Are you inviting a girl over?" Kuroo questioned while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Oikawa grabbed a pillow from Ushijima's bed before hitting Kuroo's face with it. Unfortunately, the black-haired male avoided.

"It's a good thing that you're not talking to my cousin anymore. You're such a lustful creature... Or a fickle man, should I say?" Kuroo spoke with his eternally present smirk and since Oikawa hated that facial expression the most, he snarls before saying, "Well, Rino and I are cool again. She accepted my apology."

Kuroo stops smirking and sits on his bed. "What?" he uttered shortly. "You and my cousin are fine again? How is that –"

"I was soooo cute that she accepted my apology and guess what? We went in a coffee shop and she let me take a picture of her." Oikawa boasted while Kuroo went down the upper bunk to approach his roommate.

"Let me see the picture you took of her. Let me see if it's appropriate." Kuroo attempted to yank Oikawa's phone away but the brunette kicked his roommate away. "Go away!" he yelled before hiding his phone in his shirt. Kuroo chucked darkly before shaking his head in disapproval. "Let me look at it." He said in a threatening tone.

"Don't wanna! Why should I? Pay me first to see!" Oikawa sang while laughing at his roommate's expression. Nothing tastes more than wiping the arrogant smirk off of Kuroo's face. Suddenly, Oikawa's phone vibrates and when he checks it, he discovers Nagishima's name. Gasping at the sudden message, the brunette felt his lips tug upwards. Clicking on the message sent to him, he felt fidgety.

 _"_ _I saw Aizawa-san and Ushijima-san while roaming around the mall."_

Oikawa stops smiling when he read what Nagishima sent. He tries to think of a reply for that but he stops pondering when another message pops up.

 _"_ _We're cool right now. The three of us are coincidentally wearing shades."_

Attached to Nagishima's message is a selfie of her, Aizawa and Ushijima with shades. Oikawa bit his lips as he felt an emerging grin spread on his face. He observed the picture sent to him before kicking the bed in utter restlessness. He then stops for a moment before giggling like a high-school girl. The feeling he's getting seems familiar yet it felt new as well. He wondered what it was he's feeling so he takes a glimpse at the image Nagishima sent and when he sees it, he shuts his phone off and pushes it under a pillow.

"What are you doing? Are you texting someone you like?" Kuroo grilled with a bitter look. Oikawa stops grinning when he hears what his roommate asked him. Turning his attention to the black-haired male, Oikawa felt speechless whereas Kuroo gasped. "Is the person you're talking to... someone you actually like?" he grilled then pausing for a second. "You actually like someone seriously... who is it?" he grilled even further.

Oikawa gulped before mumbling, "Do I like her? I don't think I do..."

"Oi, listen! The fact that you're acting like that is a dead give-away that you like this person so tell me who it is so I can help you!" Kuroo retorted.

"It's... Rino."

The room went quiet after Oikawa answered. While Kuroo eyed his roommate with shock, Oikawa was gaping at the blatant mistake he made. All of a sudden, his phone rings and when he picks it up, a familiar soft voice greeted him.

"Oikawa-san... can we meet at the park?"

Eyeing his roommate, Oikawa nods. "Yeah... Wait for me there, Rino."

Kuroo smirks grimly while Oikawa stands up. He then goes to his closet and picks clothes to wear before grabbing a towel from his drawer. "Good luck stopping me. I'll take a bath so..." Oikawa pauses before snarling at Kuroo. "Stop me from doing so and I won't meet with your cousin." He informs before opening the door and running away. Kuroo doesn't hesitate and chases after the male.

* * *

"Why are you sweaty?" Nagishima questioned as Oikawa wiped his sweat away. He huffed in exhaustion and saw Nagishima handing him a water bottle. Taking the bottle without second thoughts, the brunette downed it in one go.

"Wahhh... you're really exhausted, huh?" the black-haired female mused as she read the note that Aizawa left her. Questioning the older female's orders, Nagishima sighed before speaking. "Oikawa-san, Aizawa-san told me that you need to go back home and spend two days there. She also told me that you have to take care of your nephew..." Nagishima paused when she noticed something. "You're an uncle?" she asked the male brunette.

Oikawa closed the bottle and nodded as a response. He then made a finger gun and placed it under his chin. "The hottest and youngest uncle you'll meet, Oikawa Tooru." He praised himself shamelessly. He then clicks his tongue when he realizes why Aizawa made Nagishima say it to him instead of her. "Why did you listen to my cousin? Are you her maid?" Oikawa grilled with irritation. "The fact that I can't say no to you is why Momo made you say that to me." He added.

"You can't say no to me?"

The brunette stops and hummed in thought. He nods warily before smiling softly. "Yeah, I can't say no to you." He says. Nagishima sighed at what the older male said. "You're really acting like my father. Do you want me to call you dad, hmm?" she questioned before looking down on her shoe laces and finding it untied. She then lowers herself to tie her shoe laces. Seeing the younger female down, the brunette had a naughty idea.

Smirking suggestively, he utters "If you're going to call me anything, you might as well call me 'daddy.'"

After Nagishima finished tying her shoe laces, she blinks and stands up, staring at the older male with confusion. "Daddy? Why... daddy?" she asked, taking into account that she says what Oikawa wants to hear. When the male brunette hears this, he scans Nagishima's clothes and finds her wearing a hoodie. Flustered by the sudden name-calling, he pulls Nagishima's hoodie and throws it over her head, surprising the black-haired female. He then abruptly pulls the two hanging strings on the female's jacket making the hoodie completely cover Nagishima's face.

"Don't say that again! I was just joking!" Oikawa exclaimed as he kept his hold on the two cords that was keeping the hoodie covering Nagishima's face. _"Why did I say that, better yet, why did she say that?"_ he mused, clearly hot and bothered. "Only experienced people can say that so don't say it." He tells the younger girl.

"Then I'll get experienced as well."

Oikawa gasps at what Nagishima says. "With who?" he asked with a serious face.

"Uhhh... with anyone? With you?" Nagishima replies.

Oikawa pulls the thread even more when he hears what the female say. He sighs in an irked manner and looks down on her clothes. He blinks when he sees her wearing something she normally doesn't wear.

"Who taught you to wear clothes like ripped jeans? Look, you're showing skin." He said as he releases his grip on the two cords on Nagishima's jacket making the female finally pull her hood down. Nagishima checks her jeans and wondered what was wrong with it. "My female classmates told me that I look good with this. Is it bad? Do I look homeless?" she murmured in curiosity.

"No. You look sexy." The male brunette replied before taking a deep breath. "But that aside, I want to say something to you." He says nervously. He just made up with the black-haired female so is it alright to ask her out already? Well, he isn't actually going to ask her out, he's just going to tell her that he likes her... nothing's wrong with that, right?

"What is it?" Nagishima questioned.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Oikawa says, "I actually – "

"I love you."

The two went silent when that was said. Nagishima gasps while Oikawa shakes his head fervently. "I didn't say that!" he denied as he covered his mouth. He notices that Nagishima was looking behind him and when he decides to look back, he catches Kuroo smiling at him innocently.

"Oikawa Tooru..." Kuroo muttered before sighing dreamily. "I love you."

People around the park stared at the two male as Kuroo pulls Oikawa closer to him while Oikawa tried to back away but his roommate held his wrist tightly. "What are you doing, Kuroo?" Oikawa gritted his teeth while attempting to push Kuroo away. "What am I doing? From the very start after I saw you in our room, I fell in love so here I am... I'm confessing my love to you so don't confess your feelings to a certain someone. Please." Kuroo spoke as he emphasized on the words "certain someone."

"Come with me. Let's go back to our room, okay?" Kuroo spoke seductively as he pulled Oikawa with him. The brunette looked back at Nagishima and gave pleading eyes. "Rino, help me." Oikawa said but Nagishima gave a supportive smile as he understood the situation. Thinking that it must be what Oikawa wanted to tell her, she shows two thumbs up while smiling acceptingly. "Use protection." She reminds as the two college males went away. Sighing dreamily, Nagishima wondered when she would fall in love like her cousin.

* * *

Kuroo lets go of Oikawa and glared at him coldly.

"What did you just say to my cousin? That she should call you 'daddy'? That she's sexy?" Kuroo interrogated while Oikawa glowered back at him. "You made me look like I'm about to sleep with you! Are you trying to cause a rumor?" Oikawa retaliated earning him a scoff from the black-haired male.

"Stop caring about your reputation, it was already broken a long time ago." Kuroo replied with a snarl.

"Broken? My reputation? It isn't!" Oikawa responded angrily.

"Why do people think you're trash then?"

"Don't lump me up with your kind."

The two roommate stared dagger at one another before someone opens the door to their room. The two instantly inches away from each other as they check to see who entered the room. It was Ushijima. Kuroo quickly points at Oikawa before pretending to cry.

"Ushiwaka! This trash likes my cousin! Are you allowing that?" The black-haired male questioned while Oikawa clicked his tongue at the two.

"Nothing's wrong with that. Aizawa already told me that her cousin likes Nagishima." Ushijima replied as stoic as ever. Kuroo groans at what he heard while Oikawa grinned arrogantly at the black-haired male. "You heard it. Screw off, Kuroo. Ushiwaka already told that it's fine so it's fine." The brunette spoke in a mocking tone before lying on his bed. He pulls his phone from his pocket and stops smirking when he sees another message from the black-haired female.

 _"_ _Aizawa-san told me that I should accompany you tomorrow on your way to Miyagi so I'll be waiting for you at the station on 10 PM. See you tomorrow."_

Oikawa wowed at his cousin's skills on being a henchwoman. He doesn't know how Aizawa knew that before him but he sure is thankful.

"I'll be going to Miyagi tomorrow and I'll stay there for two days." He giddily informs his two roommate as he stood up and packed his things.

Scanning the area to see if a certain brunette is around, Nagishima sighs in relief when she doesn't see anyone. She then looks down on the note that Aizawa gave her and frowned at it.

"Why would she ask me to do this? Act cute before Oikawa-san leaves? Why should I do that?" the black-haired female mumbled in bafflement as she leaned on a wall. When she sees someone familiar, she blinks and narrows her eyes.

Oikawa stops walking when he sees Nagishima leaning on a wall. "Woah, she's actually here." He mused before drawing near her. As he neared the black-haired female, he catches her smiling kindly. "I'm here to send you off. Aizawa-san's orders so don't try to avoid me." Nagishima informed immediately, causing the brunette to smile at her in amusement. "Why do you need to send me off?" he asked in an attempt to confuse the younger girl.

"Uhh... maybe Aizawa-san didn't want you to be lonely... that's why she tasked me to be here." Nagishima answered as she stared at her phone. When Oikawa notices this, he yanks her phone away making Nagishima shocked at the sudden action.

"Hmm... acting cute? Why do you need to act cute in front of me?" Oikawa asked in bemusement despite knowing the reason why his cousin made Nagishima do that. _"It's because she knows that I like it when someone acts cute."_ He told himself before inspecting Nagishima's reaction. _"In her case... she wouldn't act cute that easily. She's that kind of person who hates acting cute."_ He thought.

Nagishima shakes her head and huffs. "Forget about the reason, I'm going to act cute." She notifies. "Do you know what nico nico nii is?" she questioned and Oikawa scoffs at her after hearing it. "You can't do that. Only the cutest of the cutest can do that. Like me." He tells with haughtiness as he pointed at himself.

The black-haired girl frowned and sighed. She yanks her phone away from the brunette's hold and checks the second note that Aizawa sent her. As she's reading it, she hears a notification that the train will arrive soon. Glancing at the male in front of her who was staring at her with expectation, she sighs again and reads the note.

 _"_ _If you can't act cute, just act like a sweet mother and pat his hair then say something that a mother would say."_

Nagishima blinks at what was written before lowering her phone. Taking a deep breath, she stands on her tiptoes on pats Oikawa gently before smiling softly.

"Get back here safely, okay? I'll miss you."

Oikawa gaped at what Nagishima said and felt breathless at the unexpected action from her. He inhales deeply before grabbing her phone and reading what his cousin ordered the younger female to do. With his mouth hanging ajar, he covers his mouth as he finds out about what Aizawa told Nagishima to do. Peering at the shorted girl in front of him, he sees her still patting him while standing on her toes. Covering his eyes instead, he groans in frustration.

"You're so... ugh! Why did she make you do this? Now I don't want to go back to Miyagi!" Oikawa exclaims exasperatedly before lowering his hand and grabbing Nagishima's hand to stop her from petting him even further. "Don't do that. Only couples should do it." He tells. Nagishima replies with, "But Aizawa-san told me to act like a mother so –"

"It's different when my mom does it! But when it's with you, it makes me feel like I have a sweet girlfriend!"

Nagishima gawks at what the male brunette tells her.

"Do you understand what I'm implying? If you want to keep doing it, then be my –"

Oikawa's statement gets cut off when he catches a glimpse of the train approaching. He groans and gives one last glance at Nagishima. "I'll call you when I get home. You better answer it." He says before handing the black-haired girl's phone to her then going to the train to enter it, leaving Nagishima confused and dazed before asking herself, "What just... happened?"

* * *

A/N:

EARLY... UPDATE! YES, THIS IS AN EARLY UPDATE! YAY~~

Ktill... Oh god, Kuroo wtf?

But yeah! Someone realized that they like someone! Let the chase begin! (or will it?) Btw guys, we're nearing the end guys! How do you like this story?


	22. Spring Day

"I hate kids who show too much emotion so shut up, would you?"

The robber aimed the gun towards a young girl who covered her mouth to prevent her cries from being loud. Her mother beside her hugged her tightly as she stared at the armed robber pleadingly. "Please don't do anything to my daughter. Please let her go." The mother begged as she held her daughter close to her and covered her daughter's head just in case. The sudden action from her mother made the young girl weep louder, causing the robber's irritation.

"I said shut up!" the robber yelled before shooting the gun upwards. The people inside the bank shrieked in terror as they covered their heads. The young girl embraced her mother as she tried to keep quiet.

"I won't show emotions anymore! Please... stop!" The young girl pleaded in between her sobs. The robber glowered at the child before aiming the gun then pulling the trigger.

As the shot was heard inside the bank, the person that was warmly embracing the young girl dropped on the floor as the white tiles began to cover it with a red blanket. The people who witnessed it shouted in horror yet even with that, the daughter of the woman who was shot kept quiet, her eyes wide and her mouth ajar. Seeing her mother lying on the floor with something red covering her, she didn't know basic anatomy at that time so she doesn't know whether her mother is still alive so in an attempt to understand the situation, the young girl holds her mother's hands and gripped it tightly. She then glances at the robber with confusion and fear dwelling in her eyes.

"What... happened?" the girl asked in an utterly lost tone. When the young girl blinks, she lets her eyelids cover her eyes for a while as the darkness tucked her to sleep but that sleep only lasted for a minute because as soon as she opens her eyes, she sees the beige ceiling and the window where the sunlight passed through.

Sighing with gloominess, Nagishima sat on her bed.

"That dream sucks ass." She murmured, clearly irked by her dream before standing up to fix herself.

* * *

Nagishima sighed in irritation as she watched her two childhood friends.

"What happened? Why are you two having a lover's spat?" the black-haired female asked Saikane who huffed with an evident scowl. "Go ask him." She spoke, clearly angry. Nagishima shifts her attention to Kenma who was playing his game. "Go ask her." He responds and Nagishima stands up.

"If you two keep acting like this, I'll tell Tetsurou. You think he won't do something about this? You're clearly underestimating his ability to be an annoying friend." The black-haired female uttered.

"He was getting jealous over a girl I was talking to. Why would he act like that? Did I ever get jealous when he was talking to that Shouyo person? I didn't so why would he get jealous over me talking to a lady friend?!" Saikane ranted as she whined about how irritating it was.

"You liked Rino before. You also told me that you like girls and boys and I was the first one who knew that you were bisexual." Kenma responded calmly but a hint of annoyance was shown in his voice.

The room went silent when Kenma stated that. Nagishima cleared her throat and nodded in agreement while Saikane blushed furiously. "I am but... I... I'm... I'm your girlfriend now! Don't be jealous easily! You have my attention, you have it all!" The female blonde yelled while she covered her face to avoid being seen blushing madly. Whereas Kenma eyed her with shock, Nagishima held her laughter inside and covered her lips to hide her smile. Then, Kenma turns to her and motions her to leave. Nagishima catches what her male childhood friend was implying and creases her nose.

"Disgusting. You two are acting like a real couple." Nagishima comments. "We are a couple." Kenma states. Nagishima shakes her head in disgust before saying, "Use protection." Saikane attempted to throw a pillow at her but Nagishima dodges and slams the door behind her, leaving the two awkward couple by themselves.

When Nagishima finally leaves Kenma's house, she pulls her phone out and sees the date. It was the day where a certain brunette would finally arrive. All of a sudden, her phone shows someone calling and when she reads the name, she sees her cousin's name. Answering it, Nagishima cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't believe what Hori got me!" Kuroo greeted eagerly.

"What is it?"

"She got me the new volume from my favorite series and she bought me a figurine of my favorite character. Do you want to see it?" Kuroo responded.

"No, I don't. I'm not in the mood to see 2D girls who are almost naked."

"Don't be like that. I'm not that kind of guy, you know."

"Of course. That explains why you have a suggestive figurine of a character from To-Love-Ru."

The line went quiet as Nagishima reminded her cousin about that one pink-haired figurine that had a short skirt and was posed sensually. Kuroo clicked his tongue before replying with, "That was a gift from a classmate. I didn't want it." Nagishima sighed and hung up on her cousin, realizing that he was probably lying to her. Why can't he just admit that he bought it with his own money? It's not like she'll use it as a blackmail material over her cousin.

As Nagishima walked with boredom, she catches a glimpse of a familiar brunette buying a bread.

"Oh? Horikoshi-san!" Nagishima greeted in a monotone voice. Horikoshi blinks and turns to her before smiling gently and bowing. Nagishima does the same before drawing near the older female. "Hello, Nagishima-san." Horikoshi greeted back with her soft voice.

"I didn't see you around. Where did you go?" Nagishima asked curiously. The female brunette gave a small laugh before answering. "I was in Akihabara for my job. I stayed there for fifteen days. Ah! By the way, I bought your cousin something he likes." She informed and Nagishima narrowed her eyes. "Why are you telling me that? Do you possibly... want to look good in my eyes?" she questioned. Horikoshi fervently shakes her head. "No! I was just trying to make a conversation since... you usually don't show as much emotion as most people so... I decided to take the role of a more talkative person." The female brunette retorted. Nagishima nodded as a thought entered her mind.

"Did you buy my cousin things he like because you like him?"

Horikoshi stopped smiling when she hears the younger female's question.

"Uh... no but there's one thing I want your cousin to realize." Horikoshi mumbled timidly.

"What is it?" Nagishima leaned closer.

"... I'm not... no... He shouldn't... no..." Horikoshi paused as she cleared her train of thoughts and fixed her order of words. Taking a deep breath, she exclaims, "I'm a girl as well! He should stop treating me like a fellow man just because we have the same taste in humor! Just because I like memes doesn't mean he should act like I'm a dude! Do you even know how much he slings his arms over my shoulder like I'm his brother or stealing my food or bragging to me about the girls who confessed to him or even how he tells me that he likes a girl at first sight?! It's not that it's uncomfortable! It's just really annoying me because I feel like he doesn't see me as a woman at all!"

Nagishima gawked at the older female's outburst. She gulps and sighs at what her cousin is doing. "That idiot... do you want me to scold him?" She asks the older female only to see her nod. Nagishima blinks at what Horikoshi does before saying, "Buying him things won't make him realize that you're a lady, in fact, I don't know where you got that idea. It would only make you look like a pushover." She informs and Horikoshi despairs after hearing it. "What should I do then?" she questioned.

"Learn to be frank with him. If he's doing something annoying, make sure to say why it's irritating you." Nagishima suggested with her usual monotone voice.

"But wouldn't that hurt his feelings? He's stupidly sensitive at time." Horikoshi responded, unaware of how condescending her words are.

Nagishima nodded before giving a thumbs up. "Don't worry. You've been hurting him with your words without knowing it so it's better to up your frankness by ten so he won't make you uncomfortable with his stupidity." She says. Horikoshi gazed weirdly at the younger girl as she smiled sheepishly. "You're really frank, huh? Come to think of it, your frankness makes it better when paired with how you lack emotions." The older notes and when Nagishima hears this, she lowers her hands and blinks.

"Lacks emotions, huh..."

* * *

Nagishima roamed the town because she's bored. Suddenly, she stops in front of a flower shop and when she sees the label on one of the flowers, she smiles.

"Miss? Do you need something?" A female staff asked her and when she notices the younger female staring at the pink carnations labeled "Mother's favorite." Smiling softly, the staff asks Nagishima, "Are you getting a pink carnation for your mother?" Nagishima shakes her head and stares at the female staff. "Do you have white carnations?" she questioned. The female staff, knowing what white carnations meant, dropped her smile and bows apologetically. Nagishima smiled kindly before deciding to buy white carnations some other time.

While she walked around the town, Nagishima sees a bakery and decides to enter it to buy a sweet dessert. When she enters, she immediately buys one and scans the tables inside. Seeing that there was no tables left, she goes to a table where only one person occupies it. Saying excuse me, Nagishima checks the person's face and realizes that he looks familiar.

"Oh? You're the girl who – "

"The man who looks like an angel?"

The silver-haired male blinks at what Nagishima says then he laughs and when Nagishima hears it, it felt like the cake she was eating wasn't as sweet as the male's laugh.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Nagishima snaps out of it when she hears the male's voice. She clears her throat and sits down on the empty seat in front of the male. "I hope you don't mind." She says as she placed her food down the table. "No, please eat." He says as he checked the papers in front of him. Nagishima couldn't help herself and narrows her eyes to scan the paper, to her surprise, she sees the school where the male attends. "You go to Tokyo University?" she questioned.

The male looks at the black-haired female before nodding. Nagishima hummed in amazement. "Can I know your name?" she asked carelessly, forgetting the everyday advice she receives from her friends and cousin.

"Ah... why?" The male asked. "It's because I'll attend Tokyo University soon." Nagishima informs. When the male hears this, he wows. "Really? That's cool. My name's Sugawara Koushi! It's nice to meet you." He smiled as sweetly as possible without looking fake. Nagishima shook his hands and sighed in relief when she hears his name. She then accidentally looks at Sugawara's eyes and looks away.

"Excuse me, aren't you a friend of Oikawa Tooru?" Sugawara asked with interest. Nagishima gazes at the male in front of her and nods. "Do you know him?" the young female interrogated with her eyes narrowing. Sugawara smiled gently before nodding. "Yeah, we met before. I fought with him." He tells. Nagishima gasps before asking, "You fought with him? How? Fist fight? Kick boxing? Or... MMA-style?" Nagishima pondered as she tried to visualize the male brunette and the silver-haired male having a fist fight with both of their clothes all tattered up and their faces bruised and bleeding.

Sugawara laughed and shook his head. "A volleyball match is what I meant. I thought you would know since you're with him." He retorted as he fixed his papers. "I know that he plays volleyball but I don't really ask him about anything that touches on that topic." She replied as she takes a bite off of her cake.

Sugawara observed the female in front of him and grinned in amusement. "You're not showing as much emotion as you did when you were with Oikawa. Are you two an item?" Sugawara smiled mischievously and Nagishima gave a weird look as she tried to grasp what the older male. "Uh... no. We're not an item, we're obviously human."

Hearing the girl's response, Sugawara can't help but snort in delight. "Seeing you up close. You remind me of someone. Both of you don't show too much emotion and you two are really clueless at time. It makes me wonder what you went through to end up like that."

Nagishima gripped her fork tightly when she hears Sugawara's words. She sighs and says, "Well, I was held captive along with my mother when an armed robber robbed in a bank. He told me that he hated emotional kids so when I begged him to stop, he shot my mother."

Sugawara gasped. "That's..." Nagishima realizes what she's done and stared at the male apologetically. "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable." She apologized. "No, it's fine. I'm actually studying psychology so I'm fine with it. I'll hear more traumatic stories like that in the near future." He smiled comfortingly that somehow, Nagishima can't help but remember her mother. "You're doing fine right now, right?" Sugawara asked softly. The black-haired female nodded slowly before looking outside of the window. Coincidentally, a mother and daughter was walking pass the store she's in and seeing them smile, she can't help but feel envious.

Feeling her throat suddenly tighten and an emotion she doesn't want to quench appears, Nagishima says, "Sugawara-san, please assist me on my first day in Tokyo U." She bowed to the male and Sugawara nods kindly. "Sure, but... you haven't told me your name yet." He grinned cheerily and Nagishima blinks before introducing herself.

Unaware to her, Oikawa came home and was about to go to the bakery where Nagishima was in to buy the black-haired female a cake she likes. Unexpectedly, he catches Nagishima talking to the familiar gray-haired male who defeated him on his last year in high school. Watching the two converse, Oikawa gasped when he sees Nagishima give her phone to Sugawara who was seemingly taking her phone number. Scoffing in irritation, and not jealousy as said by the brunette himself, Oikawa enters the bakery.

He then walks to the two person he accidentally caught conversing to each other and as he loomed nearer, he hears their conversation.

"Your father made you go to a child therapist, didn't he?" Sugawara mused.

"Yes, he did. He didn't want to at first but my twin brothers decided that it would be for the better." Nagishima spoke gloomily. "That's good then. You're really strong, you know. Being able to live on after that stuff you experienced... you're a tough one." Sugawara complimented and when Nagishima hears this, she realized, that compliment was one of the things she's waiting someone to tell her. Clenching her fist, she felt her eyes tear up when suddenly, a jacket gets thrown over her head.

Sugawara gaped at what happened and glanced at the person who threw a jacket over Nagishima. He then gasps when he sees Oikawa standing with a small smirk. "Hi. Mr. Refreshing. I'll take this girl with me for now." The brunette says before pulling Nagishima, who had no clue what was happening, up.

"But... she's eating her cake." Sugawara responded. "I can buy her many cakes if she wants me to. I'm her... I'm her friend so it's my responsibility to buy her stuff." Oikawa argued back and pulled Nagishima closer to him. "We're going then." He says Sugawara, who waved at them goodbye. He watched the two as the older male pulled Nagishima by the hand. Sugawara then wondered if they were a thing but when he takes note of what Oikawa said, the situation became clear in his mind. Sugawara then smiled playfully.

Meanwhile, Nagishima couldn't take the jacket off of her head because someone was keeping it on her. Groaning at her situation, Nagishima cusses in irritation. Who tried to ruin a moment of her sadness?

The two walked and walked until they reached the bus stop. Oikawa sits Nagishima on the bench and sat beside her. Removing his jacket that was thrown over her head, Oikawa sees Nagishima giving a look of melancholy.

"Are you sad? Did you want to cry in front of a stranger?" the brunette grilled.

"He called me strong. He told me I was tough... I only realized at that time that I was yearning to be called that." Nagishima replied.

"Did you open up to him?" Oikawa asked while sulking.

"Yes." The black-haired female answered with her never-changing voice.

"Then open up to me as well."

"I don't think I can open up to someone who played me."

The two didn't speak after that. Oikawa looked away whereas Nagishima kept her gaze towards the male brunette. She sighs and looks around and when she sees the flower shop she passed by earlier, she blinks and remembers that every moment with her mother. She felt her eyes water as she tried to act tough. She has to or people will think she's weak.

"Are you going to cry?"

Hearing the brunette's question, Nagishima shakes her head. "No, I won't." she denied her tears that was about to fall before sniffing. Oikawa snorted at what he hears and kept his gaze away from the female beside him. "I don't care if you cry. Just start with it and cry until your eyes bleed." He uttered as he hugged his bag on his arms, ignoring the bus that stopped by then drove away when it realized that the two won't ride a bus.

"Is it alright...? To cry, I mean." Nagishima questioned while sniffing.

"Ask yourself if it's alright to get hungry. Whatever is the answer there is my answer as well." Oikawa responded back and when Nagishima hears this, she laughs heartily. This shock Oikawa and when he looks at the girl beside him, his stunned face morphs into desolation as he catches a glimpse of Nagishima crying. Blinking at the girl in front of him, he reaches out both of his hands and holds her cheeks, unsure with what he'll do.

As Nagishima sobbed, she paid no heed to the male brunette's action and kept weeping nostalgically.

"Rino, do you trust me?" Oikawa asked seriously.

Nagishima simply bawled her eyes out before saying her answer in between her hiccups. "Mom told me... that if I cry... in front of someone, then I... completely trust them... It's unfair! You played with me... yet I trust you completely!" she sobbed as she spoke childishly that somehow, even when there's tears on her eyes, Oikawa still found her cute. Smiling at what he heard, he closes the distance between them.

Sitting on the bench under the bus stop, two people were seen where the male brunette was kissing the black-haired female's forehead.

Nagishima went soundless when she feels the male brunette's lips on her forehead. She registered the situation she's in and when she did, a realization hits her.

 _"_ _Telling me to call him when I get home, getting angry when I told him that I won't call him, getting happy that he took a picture of me, being unable say no to me, being over-protective all of a sudden, calling me when he got to Miyagi and now... kissing me in the forehead..."_ Nagishima pondered to herself. She watched as the male brunette moved away from her.

"What... happened?" the girl asked in an utterly lost tone.

"Oikawa-san... do you... like me?" Nagishima asked and when Oikawa smiles at her before shaking his head in denial, she feels her heartbeat pound loudly. It's as if someone was using a jackhammer inside her heart with how loud her heart beat.

The two stayed seated, still confused about what just occurred. Whereas Oikawa smiled gently at the female before looking at the flower shop on the other side of the road, Nagishima kept her gaze towards the male and felt an unfamiliar emotion. If it was the emotion she knows of, then Nagishima knows the perfect solution to that problem.

"Oikawa-san, please avoid me from now on."

The male brunette glances at the female with furrowed eyebrows before muttering a short what.

Inhaling deeply, Nagishima says, "I might've started liking someone so please avoid me from now on."

Hearing the female's statement, Oikawa frowned. He leaned on the bench under the waiting shed and sighed melancholically. "Tell me who you like. I'll help you." He says before chuckling at how stupid his situation is. It's the first time he's experiencing this. It's not particularly pleasant.

As the two sat on the bench, neither spoke after Oikawa's reply. They simply eyed the road and the vehicles that passed by. Under the ever-present sun, the blue skies and the things that typically happened on a typical spring day transpired, the two wondered if things would be alright between them.


	23. Want To Love

Lately, Nagishima has been avoiding a certain brunette.

Obviously, this would irritate the brunette who was being avoided.

"You're cousin is avoiding me. Did you ruin my image by gossiping about me with her, Kuroo?"

Kuroo looked away from his manga and gave the brown-haired male a half-ass worried expression. "I care about you. I wouldn't blackmail you." He spoke in a monotonous voice. Ushijima glanced at the brunette who was slumped on his bed. "What are you doing on my bed?" Ushijima asked from the floor where he was sitting on. He didn't want to sit on Oikawa's bed since the brunette didn't want him to.

"Rino's avoiding me for two weeks straight. How do you think that makes me feel? Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can rub it on my face, Ushiwaka." Oikawa muttered mindlessly, causing her two roommates to gaze at him with a straight face.

"Ushiwaka didn't brag about his relationship though." Kuroo replied.

"I don't care. I'm in the slump... why is she avoiding me? Did I do something wrong...? Is it because of that? Argh! I shouldn't have done that then!" Oikawa rolled around Ushijima's bed, making the latter click his tongue at the childish brunette who was messing his bed. Meanwhile, Kuroo wasn't feeling good because of what he heard from his brown-haired roommate. "What did you do?" he asked before sitting on his bed and staring at the male brunette like a cat eyeing a mice. Oikawa eyed the black-haired male emptily before giving the middle finger.

Kuroo quickly grabbed a pillow and chucked it over Oikawa's face which made a clean shot as it slammed on the brunette's face. Ushijima sighed in tiredness before standing up and opening the door to get some fresh air but when he did, he sees Nagishima standing in front of him with a shocked face like a deer caught in the headlights. The two males who were throwing pillows at each other halted when they caught Nagishima standing awkwardly.

Blinking at her situation, Nagishima looks down. "I'm here to meet my cousin, Tetsu. Please go accompany me to the bakery to eat some cake we both like." She spoke with monotone voice but her way of speaking bothered Kuroo so he goes down his bunk bed and grabs a sweatshirt before wearing it. He then grabs his phone that was charging and his wallet before closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked his younger cousin only to see her stare at him emptily.

"I think I like someone..."

Kuroo blankly gazed at his cousin when he hears her words. "What happened? Who is it?" he questioned.

Nagishima rubbed the back of her neck and Kuroo noticed that she even caught what most males do when they're hesitating to say something. "Uh... well, there was this one guy I met who went to Tokyo University and when I talked to him..."

The two cousins conversed as they walked away from the room where Kuroo resides.

* * *

"She's what?"

Kuroo nodded as he tapped on the controller. "She told me that she likes a man so I don't know what to do." The black-haired male spoke blankly as Saikane overtook his place and went first. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked bitterly.

"You now Karasuno, right? They had a setter and –"

"The black-haired setter?! No way!" Saikane cut off Kuroo's words and clicked her tongue. "I better talk to him so he wouldn't make a mistake of making my first love cry." She added threateningly. Kuroo glanced at the blonde female before sighing. "Not Kageyama. The one you said looked sweet. Sugawara Koushi. That one." He clarified and Saikane hummed in clarification. She smiles when she recognizes the name but frowns when she recalls that most men hurt girls.

"What's with him?" Saikane asked. "Well... it starts with him." Kuroo continued.

Meanwhile, the two childhood friends were on the kitchen where Nagishima was getting the food she wanted while Kenma was eating because Kuroo asked him to while Saikane ordered him to. If he didn't listen to the two, he'll get a lecture.

"How does it feel having a girlfriend?" Nagishima suddenly questioned, confusing Kenma. "Why?" he asked before he takes a bite from his omurice that Nagishima graciously created so her friend could eat. "I was wondering... maybe I should just date a girl. I'm manly and I received chocolates from girls so why not, right?" the black-haired female mused out loud. Kenma narrowed his eyes and shook his head, evidently taking Nagishima's idea as an attack to his and Saikane's relationship. He sent a cold glare to Nagishima before asking, "Do you want to give Saikane a chance?"

The black-haired female gave an empty look before uttering a short and mindless "huh?"

Kenma sighed in exasperation before returning his attention to his food. Surely, Nagishima wouldn't do that, right?

As the situation happened inside Kenma's house, Oikawa was walking with his cousin and Ushijima. He stood in the middle of the couple so he wouldn't get treated as a third-wheel.

"Why is she avoiding me? What's the reason?!" Oikawa whined immaturely while Aizawa gave a sympathetic yet annoyed look. "Maybe she actually likes that Sugawara guy?" she brought up and Oikawa whined even more. Aizawa glanced at Ushijima and saw him sending her an exasperated expression. Aizawa gave an apologetic smile before shifting her attention to her cousin. She then hits the back of his head in order to make him sane again.

"If you want to know, be brave and take the lead! Go ask her yourself! Ask her why she told you to avoid her and who's the person she likes! Just do it and stop being a chicken, would you?!"

Oikawa held the back of his head before leaning on Ushijima. "Did you see what your girlfriend did to me? She hit me." The brunette told the taller male who hummed in response. What should Ushijima do other than hum as a reply?

All in all, it seems like the two groups were having a problem grasping the situation properly.

* * *

The male brunette decided that it's better to fix the problem before a new semester starts two days from now. So here he is, going to the mall because that's where Nagishima said she was.

Oikawa searched the mall thoroughly in order to find a black-haired female. He then wondered if she was at a bakery so taking the risk, the brunette goes to a bakery he usually goes to and look where it got him...

He sees Nagishima with Sugawara.

Biting his lips in annoyance, he pulls his phone out and sends a message to Nagishima saying, _"Are you inside a bakery? Goldilocks maybe?"_ Oikawa then waited for a response as he watched Nagishima who pulled out her phone and stared at Sugawara first then shows it to him. Sugawara crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling before staring back at Nagishima and saying something with a playful grin. Oikawa clicks his tongue in an irked manner and when his phone vibrates, he scowls.

 _"_ _No. I went home already. Please tell me about that something next time."_

Smirking darkly, Oikawa can't help but feel like this is what he gets for fooling with Nagishima. "Since when did she learn to lie? I don't remember teaching her how to lie." He mumbled with grumpiness, obviously crossed by the sudden lie that Nagishima made. "Wow! I caught her with another man already. Should I just tell her that I saw her or should I send her a picture of her smiling with Mr. Refreshing?" he pondered out loud before observing the female.

Seeing her smile as the silver-haired male show something to her on his phone made the brunette think, should he just let her go? If she actually likes the male, then he shouldn't get in the way. He might make Nagishima cry again and if that happens, Oikawa will feel guilty all over again. Exhaling solemnly, the male brunette pockets his phone and sends one last glance towards the black-haired female before leaving. He can't do anything right now. He'll just talk to her some other time.

* * *

It was evening and Nagishima was about to go home after a nice talk with her senior, Sugawara. She pulls out her phone and turns it on. As she waits for it to turn on, Nagishima noticed that she's nearing the park. When she feels her phone vibrate signaling that her phone was now turned on, Nagishima looks down on her phone and sees one message from Oikawa. Tapping on it, she reads the message sent to her.

 _"_ _I'm at the park. I'll stay here until 4 so come here already. I'm at the place where we first met."_

Sighing at the older male's text. Nagishima checks the time and sees that it's already 6:34 in the evening. Hesitating to go to the park, Nagishima sighs once again before choosing to go inside since it wouldn't hurt to check. Hurrying up, she went to the place where she first saw the male brunette only to stop when she sees the male sitting on the bench. Feeling bad about making Oikawa wait for hours, she approached him warily.

"Are you a dog? It's past four. You should've went home." Nagishima spoke worriedly.

"It's past four. How could you stay out with a man? Haven't you learned your lesson?" Oikawa replies sourly.

"Sugawara-san is different. He looks kind." The black-haired female retorted.

"Looks can be deceiving." Oikawa responded.

"That's probably why you fooled me easily."

The brunette scoffs when he hears what Nagishima says. He then stands up and steps near her. "Stop bringing it up. I'm already guilty just by seeing you." Oikawa muttered in annoyance. "How do you think it makes me feel when I see you?" Nagishima retaliated. The older male crossed his arms and glared at the girl in front of him. "I know already. You say you completely trust me but in truth, you don't, don't you?" he spoke bitterly so his pain would be covered.

"You can't even trust me with who you like." He added.

"That's a different thing. I can trust you with anything but not that one thing." Nagishima replied before looking away. This further irritates Oikawa so he shouts, "Just tell me!"

Nagishima narrows her eyes before speaking. "I can't. You'll be disappointed."

"I'm already disappointed! In fact, I'm hurt! How do you think being avoided all of a sudden feels, huh?! Do you think I'm happy that you did that? If you have a problem, tell me! If you like someone, tell me! Tell me anything and everything if you don't want to disappoint me or worse, hurt me! Just tell me what you want and I'll talk to you about it no matter how petty it is!" Oikawa ranted in frustration.

"I like you!"

Oikawa stops glaring and scowling when he hears what Nagishima exclaim. Observing the female, he saw her blushing in an unusual and cute way as she covered her mouth. She then looks up at Oikawa before lowering her hands and gulping.

"I started liking you and I thought that if you knew this, you would be disappointed because a friend fell for you! I thought that if I avoided you for two or three weeks, I would stop liking you but it didn't and now I feel bad for making you feel bad! I really like you but I can't cross that line because you told me that you don't like me when I asked you if you liked me so I kept it by myself but I couldn't contain it anymore!"

Hearing the female rant about her feelings, Oikawa was speechless and when he catches her tearing up, he feels a mix of emotion.

Looking at the tall male, Nagishima apologized. "I'm sorry, Oikawa-san. I tried to stop it but I couldn't... I swear, I didn't want this to happen, I wanted us to be frie –"

Nagishima gets silenced when Oikawa pulls her by the hand and slams his lips on hers. When the younger girl doesn't push him away or try to move back from him, Oikawa placed his hand on the back of Nagishima's head to deepen the kiss. The black-haired female tilts her head to the side as she stood on her tiptoes and when the brunette notices this, he wraps an arm around the female's waist and pulls her closer than the hugs he did before.

Being new to the action, Nagishima melted in the kiss and lets the male brunette take the lead. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right but since Oikawa doesn't say anything, she guesses that she's doing it fine so she decides to throw her arms around the male's neck to support herself so she wouldn't feel strained about tiptoeing.

After a few seconds, the two pulls away due to the lack of air they were getting. It's been a while since Oikawa kissed a lady since the outcome of his fight with Nagishima made him stop bedding girls for a while but this time, he's getting one and he likes it more than usual. Smiling softly at the female in his arms, he sees Nagishima looking down with a flushed face and her wet lips that she bit on to stop the new sensation she's feeling. Laughing at the female's reaction, Oikawa hugs Nagishima and this time, he felt the younger girl hug her back. Being aware of this, the brunette grinned in delight.

"Rino's hugging me back this time. I waited for you to hug me back, especially when we were at the amusement park." The male brunette thought out loud.

"I was about to hug you back when you apologized to my father at the hospital but you suddenly declared that that will be the last we'll see each other." Nagishima replied with a muffled voice. Oikawa groaned when he realized that it was a chance that he didn't take at that time. If he hugged her longer, he might've gotten together with the female earlier.

The two then went quiet and when they realized the position they were in, they pull back and sits on the bench, half a meter away from each other due to awkwardness, for Nagishima at least but it was undeniable that even Oikawa felt awkward despite having more experience than the younger female.

"Soooo... what are we?" the brunette questioned, making sure to look straight into the female's eyes even though he felt awkward as hell.

"Uhh... couples, I guess?" Nagishima replied unsurely and when she gazes at the male beside her, she sighs. "I didn't look at you as a man and only a friend before but now... you're more of a man than I thought you were." Nagishima remarked before looking away but when the brunette inches closer to sling his arm over her shoulders, Nagishima heated up so much that Oikawa felt the second-hand awkwardness.

Covering his eyes with his hand, Oikawa says, "Stop it! You're making me feel shy as well." He spoke bashfully while the two went red with their current predicament.

Turning silent, Oikawa cleared his throat. "Sorry for forcing a kiss on you. I should've asked first." He says, recalling that the female didn't want to be forced into anything but when she shakes her head, he narrows his eyes. "Some things are pleasant as a surprise. What you did was a pleasant surprise and I like it."

Hearing the female say that, Oikawa couldn't contain his joy and put Nagishima in a headlock.

"Is that what you do to your girlfriends?" Nagishima spoke as she tapped on the male brunette's arms to signal that she gives up. "Nope. You're the only one I'm doing this to. That's how comfortable I am with you." Oikawa replied before loosening his hold on the girl and leaning on the bench.

"It's the first day of school two days from now and I have someone I really like. It's all good. I feel like I'll study hard this semester." The brunette spoke while Nagishima smiled at him.

"No flirting with girls anymore." She said.

"Of course." Oikawa responded.

"No accepting gifts either because you'll make those poor girls hope."

"Okay."

"Also... no sex until I graduate college."

"Sur – wait what?"

The two then had to fix their rules and regulations as the night rolled by.

* * *

A/N:

Anddddddd. There it is! This isn't the end yet! There is the last chapter and let me tell you what. It's long as heck. For the readers who stayed and read through everything, thank you very much! I appreciate the support and reviews! I hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed thinking of the plot! Please wait for the last chapter!

See all of you soon!


	24. Good Morning

Kuroo and Ushijima stared at the brown-haired male as he plopped down his bed with a smitten smile on his face. He pulls out his phone and starts typing something and Kuroo can't help but feel curious.

"What's up?" Kuroo asks.

"The sky." Oikawa answers.

"Isn't it supposed to be the ceiling or Kuroo's bed?" Ushijima asked with confusion.

The two male stares at Ushijima before snorting at what he said. After laughing at the taller male's statement, the two returns to their respective actions earlier. Oikawa went back to his phone, changing someone's name in his contact to something more endearing while Kuroo kept his eyes on the brunette.

"What are you doing? You're smiling too much." Kuroo interrogated. He then narrows his eyes on the brunette's lips and notices that it was glossy and slightly red. "Did you go do it with a girl? Go to bath if you did." Kuroo says and Oikawa stops to look at the black-haired male with a grin on his face. "Does my lips look red?" Oikawa asked before touching then biting his lips to prevent himself from grinning too much. "Did she put on a lipstick before meeting me?" he mused out loud but when he recalls that Nagishima went to meet Sugawara first, he frowns.

"That lipstick was probably for Mr. Refreshing." He groaned before scoffing in jealousy. Kuroo and Ushijima stared at each other before Ushijima gets an idea.

"Did you get together with Nagishima?"

Kuroo and Oikawa both halted at the same time. Kuroo eyed Oikawa's lips and thought that it was impossible for his cousin to do that. Nagishima wasn't a person like that so Kuroo laughs. "Nice joke, Ushiwaka." He snorted before glancing at Oikawa who had a serious look on his face. Blinking at him, Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "What?" he uttered shortly. Oikawa clears his throat and moves to Ushijima's bed just in case, forgetting his phone that was on his bed.

"Well... your cousin and I... we're dating now."

Kuroo stopped and registered the situation. He goes down his bed and finds Oikawa's phone so he checks it and sees the name that his roommate changed for his cousin. It wasn't "Rino" or "Girl who's weird" anymore, it was an endearing name that he dared not say out loud because of uncomfortable reasons. Sighing at the situation, Kuroo nods. "Okay... cool." He mumbled before wearing his jacket and grabbing his phone and wallet. "I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll buy pizza on the way home as well." He informs as he opens the door to leave.

"Kuroo!" Oikawa calls out and when the black-haired male looks back, the brunette suddenly gulps, unsure with what he'll say. Kuroo sighs at him before saying, "I'm not mad. I'm buying pizza. See you later." He said in a chill tone of voice before closing the door behind him.

Kuroo proceeds to walk out of his dormitory since it wasn't ten in the evening yet. He has two and a half hours to get some time to calm his mind so he decides to call Nagishima. Waiting for her to answer, Kuroo inhales deeply when he hears his cousin's voice. "Hello?" Nagishima greeted. Kuroo took note of his cousin's voice and felt that Nagishima really did grow up to be a lady so he sighs. Perhaps he was wrong in trying to keep her safe his own way.

"Hey, Rino... so you're dating Oikawa, huh?" Kuroo greeted back. The line went silent until he hears Nagishima sigh. "Yes, are you angry? Or worried? Or both?" she asked apprehensively. The black-haired male then laughs before saying, "Worried? Yes. Angry? No."

"How do I say this... it's like meeting my first love then finding out that she's a porn star now." Kuroo made a ridiculous compare before adding, "I can't tell my first love to stop being a porn star because it's her life and her decisions but I'm worried... Always worried." He says before chuckling light-heartedly. When he hears Nagishima laugh on the other side, he felt like a father seeing his daughter walk down the aisle so he groans in frustration.

"Honestly... this feels so painful. Why does it feel painful? Argh! I wanna drink some alcohol now." Kuroo thought out loud. "He better not make you cry. I'll skin him alive if he does." He adds. Nagishima smiled softly at her cousin's words and laughed. "Thank you for taking care of me. I won't die so please keep watching over me." She says.

"Me? Watch over you? No way! I don't want to trouble myself anymore. It's your life, go take care of it. You're a grown-up, right?" Kuroo asked as the two cousin kept conversing with each other while Kuroo went out of the campus grounds to buy something.

* * *

The next thing Kuroo knows, he's inside a female's room.

Looking down his clothes, he sighs in relief when he sees that his clothes were still with him. He looks down beside him and when he sees no one, he sighs in relief once again. He leans on the bed and observed the room. Where was he? This wasn't his room and he's certain that it was a female's room.

"You're awake."

Once Kuroo hears a voice, he backs away when he sees the rarely angry face of Horikoshi with her arms crossed to show how crossed she is with the black-haired male's mess. "Do you know how much trouble you put me in last night?" she asked with a seriously cold voice that Kuroo didn't recognize. He guessed that he didn't know more about his seatmate as much as he thought he did. Shaking his head, Kuroo grinned sheepishly.

"Did I do something bad?" he asked causing Horikoshi to face palm.

 **Last Night, 10:37 PM**

 _In the middle of the night, Horikoshi was reading a book by herself since her roommates were out until tomorrow evening. She soloed the room and she never felt better. Sighing in relief, Horikoshi suddenly hears a knock on her window. She immediately perks up and narrowed her eyes at her window. Backing away from her window, Horikoshi watched as the window opened to reveal a man with black and gravity-defying hair._

 _"_ _Kuroo-san? What are you doing here?" Horikoshi asked as she helped the male enter through her window._

 _"_ _Oikawa and Rino are together now... how do you think that makes me feel?" Kuroo asked as he showed the cans of beer that he bought with his own money. Horikoshi gulped and gave the male a suspicious glare. "Are you planning on drinking here?" she asked before grabbing the cans from the male only to find out that they're empty. Gasping in shock, the female brunette realized that Kuroo probably drank all of it and now, he's drunk which explains everything._

 _"_ _Kuroo-san, please go back to your dorm." Horikoshi stated before helping her seatmate stand up. "I can't... The inspector is roaming the halls at this time and it's better to stay out the whole night than sneak back inside." The black-haired male spoke before lying on Horikoshi's bed cozily, earning a distressed sigh from the female. When she sees Kuroo pulling his jacket's zipper down, she quickly moves on her feet and holds the male's hands to prevent him from stripping, if that's what he's actually doing._

 _The two then stayed frozen until Kuroo chuckles at the female brunette's actions. "I have a shirt inside this so don't worry. You won't see me half-naked." He assured before gently pushing the female's hands away. He stops when he notices the size his seatmate's hands before gazing at her face. Gasping at what he sees, he grins, clearly intoxicated at the moment._

 _"_ _Since when did you look like a girl?" Kuroo asked and Horikoshi clicks her tongue, getting an answer to her question on whether her seatmate thinks she's a man._

 _"_ _Since I was born." Horikoshi replied with a straight face._

 _"_ _Really? You don't look like one, especially with your short hair." The black-haired male states as he petted the female brunette softly. The female blinks and paused because of the awkwardness of the situation. What would happen if her seatmate knows about the next day? It would cause a rift between the two, probably. Then accidentally, Horikoshi glances at the male on her bed and gawks at him. Why is he crying?_

 _As Kuroo patted his female seatmate, he couldn't help but sniff._

 _"_ _I feel lonely..." he muttered while sniveling. Horikoshi gave a worried look before she calms down under the male's touch and lets him pat her as much as he likes. "Why do you feel lonely?" she questioned in her soft and calm voice. "Did... something bad happen?" Horikoshi asked hesitantly. Kuroo sends her a look of uncertainty before asking, "Is it alright to feel like this?" Once he asks that, Horikoshi blinks and slowly, she smiles softly at the male as she grasps the situation. Knowing that her seatmate's two childhood friends are together and now his cousin has a partner, Horikoshi guessed that Kuroo was feeling one emotion._

 _"_ _Are you jealous?" she mused with amusement. After hearing this, Kuroo glances at his partner and scoffs at her in disbelief. "No way. Why would I?" he denied._

 _"_ _You told me you were feeling lonely." Horikoshi argued back._

 _"_ _That's... that's another thing."_

 _"_ _What is it then?"_

 _The room went quiet after the female brunette's response. After three seconds, Kuroo grumbles. "Why are you acting like a psychologist right now?" he uttered before gazing at the short-haired female. He then observes her and when his seatmate smiles at him gently, Kuroo pulls the girl in his arms out of impulsiveness. He then hiccupped while his hold on the female brunette tightened. Horikoshi fought her own urge to slap the male and tried to understand his situation but when Kuroo says, "Just date me." Horikoshi feels her heart shut down._

 _"_ _I – wha – why?" Horikoshi stuttered and wondered if the black-haired male was still joking. Sure he was drunk, yet... the situation and the atmosphere was set at the right moment and Horikoshi knew that in a situation like that, a confession was bound to happen but now that something like that actually occurred, what should she do?_

 _"_ _Just kidding... heh."_

 _Instantly, Horikoshi pulls back and slaps the male. She stands up in irritation and goes to her roommate's bed so she wouldn't see the male sprawled on her bed. Meanwhile, Kuroo held his cheek and registered his actions and words. Heaving a sigh at how stupid he was, Kuroo pulls the cover over his head and forced himself to sleep._

 **In the Morning, 07:08 AM**

Kuroo gaped as he recalled all of his stupid decisions last night. Why did he think of going to Horikoshi's room? What entered his head?

"Argh! God damn it!" Kuroo exclaimed before standing up from Horikoshi's bed and wearing his shoes in a hurry. He scanned the room and when his eyes darted at the window, he wondered if he should exit there. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he decides to exit through the window but Horikoshi stops him by grabbing his wrist, almost making Kuroo trip in the process.

"I know a way out where people won't see you. Follow me." The female brunette mumbled, still irked, before letting go of the male and walking to her door and opening it. She motions Kuroo to follow her and left with no choice, he trails behind the short-haired female.

* * *

Nagishima wore her new shoes and her new clothes. She then turned around and behind her, Saikane and Kenma eyed her with amazement.

"Woah... Rino's... really pretty." Saikane murmured her words as she admired how appealing her female childhood friend is. Kenma simply sent two thumbs up to Nagishima, who smiled at her friends. She then grabs her phone from her bag and sees that a text message was sent to her.

"Rino, why did Kuroo say that it starts with Sugawara when Oikawa was the one you actually liked?" Saikane interrogated when she saw her first love stare at her phone with bright eyes. Nagishima hummed in response before saying, "It starts with him because he made Oikawa-san jealous and made him pull me to the bus stop where..." Nagishima pauses when she recalls what the male brunette did at the bus stop. Saikane leaned closer in order to hear her friend and when Nagishima bites her lips to stop herself from smiling, Saikane squeals.

"Did he kiss you there? Did he?" Saikane questioned while covering her mouth. Nagishima shook her head causing Saikane to frown. "But he did kiss my forehead and it was really, really sweet." Nagishima bragged making Saikane gape at her before freaking out over how cheesy their situation is.

"What else did he do? That time when both of you confessed to each other, you kissed, right? Was he a good kisser?" the female blonde grilled even further and when she sees the black-haired female's flushed face, Saikane covers her lips and leans back unaware that Kenma was behind her. When the two accidentally bumps on each other, Saikane realized that she should tell the male so she turns around and starts ranting about how Nagishima's road to romance was cheesy as hell. Kenma simply listened to her with a small smile playing on his lips whereas Nagishima smiled at the two.

While Nagishima was with her friends, Oikawa with Aizawa and Ushijima, who was having a spat at the moment.

"How can he forget the day where I was born? How, in all layers of heaven, can he do that?" Aizawa whined to her cousin who simply nodded in agreement.

"That's why... break up with him." Oikawa suggested, ignoring the cold glared that Ushijima was giving him.

"You two –"

"Who's that? Is that a bird?" Aizawa cut off her lover's sentence as she inspected the sky for a single sign of a bird. Oikawa eyed his cousin with a straight face before glancing at Ushijima then mouthing, "Do something."

Ushijima sighed before drawing near the red-haired female. He then pulls out a small red box and hands it to the female who stared at it with wariness. Taking the box with hesitation, Aizawa opens it and when she sees the item inside, her eyes widen.

Oikawa wondered if Ushijima bought his cousin a necklace, if he did, Oikawa would change his perspective of the male for about... point zero two percent probably? Curious about what Ushijima bought for Aizawa, Oikawa went closer to his cousin and gazed at the small red box. He gasps at what he sees while Aizawa can almost feel herself jumping.

"Tooru! He bought me the keychain of my favorite character! Look, it's so cool!" Aizawa bragged as she raised the keychain and saw how the light reflected it. Beaming in happiness, Aizawa kisses her keychain dearly. Oikawa, who didn't know why it made his cousin happy, asks, "Is it that good?"

"She wanted it for a while now. It was made with silver so it was pretty expensive." Ushijima explained. The male brunette hummed in response while nodding. His eyes shifts to his cousin who was still ogling her keychain. After a while, Aizawa lowers it and steps closer to her lover. Looking down, Aizawa held her keychain tight. "When did you buy this? It didn't cost you too much money, did it?" she asked worriedly, her irritation completely forgotten.

Ushijima shook his head and kept walking beside the red-haired female. "It cost me money but since it's for you, I bought it." He replied causing Aizawa to cover her face in delight. The child-like excitement that she displayed made the male beside her eye her with an unusual fond smile plastered on his face.

Oikawa, who was agitated that he was being used as a third-wheel again, scoffs but when his phone rings, he picks it up and checks the message.

 _"_ _You can send me off to university. I'll wait for you at the mall."_

Punching the thin air, Oikawa says goodbye to the two and heads to the mall.

* * *

Kuroo read the message from Saikane and waited for his two childhood friends inside the library. Beside him was Horikoshi who looked uncomfortable to be there but with the black-haired male gripping her wrist tightly, she couldn't escape.

"Uhh... why am I here?" the short-haired female asks. "Because I said so." Kuroo replied before loosening his grip on the female to avoid making her uncomfortable. Horikoshi sighed at the response she gets and when she recalls the night from two days ago where Kuroo breaks in on her room, she remembers what she wanted to say.

As the two waited for Saikane and Kenma, Horikoshi felt the need to say what was on her mind the whole night. It's now or never so she'll take the risk and prove the male that she's another gender.

"Kuroo-san!" she yelled as she stood up and took the offense then waited for an attack from the male. Kuroo eyed her with a raised eyebrow before standing up as well and waiting for his seatmate to speak. Horikoshi's lips wavered so she bites her lips and when the black-haired male sees this, he looks at her eyes instead.

Taking a deep breath, Horikoshi starts her statement.

"I'm not a man, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo blinked as he grasped what the female brunette said. He then smirks and nods before telling, "I know." This irks Horikoshi so she huffs and crosses her arms in frustration. "If you know, then stop treating me like a man. Don't swing your arm over my shoulders, don't brag to me about the girls who confessed to you and most importantly, don't tell me what type of girl you like... it makes me wonder if I'm suited for you." She ranted. Pausing for a second, the brunette wondered if she should say it but remembering Nagishima's words to be frank, Horikoshi gulped before saying, "Look at me as a woman."

Seeing his seatmate's rare embarrassed and flushed face, Kuroo blinks before breaking out into a grin. He looks up at the ceiling and sees its color. "Look at the ceiling, it's plainly colored." Kuroo stated the obvious and when Horikoshi naively falls for it and looks up as well, Kuroo takes the chance and steps forward before towering over the female and blocks her vision of the ceiling with his face. Smirking conceitedly, Kuroo clicks his tongue thrice before cupping the female's face with both of his hands and inching closer to close the distance between them but he stops when he's centimeters away from Horikoshi's face to watch her squirm under his gaze.

"Um... Kuroo... san?" The female brunette tried to move back but the position she's in stops her from moving away as the male kept his eyes on her. Fidgeting over how embarrassing her situation is, Horikoshi closes her eyes and doesn't open it unless Kuroo would let go of her.

Highly entertained by the situation, Kuroo decides to rest his forehead over Horikoshi's forehead. This gesture shocks the female and she opens her eyes to see what just happened.

Kuroo sighed at his situation and pinched the female's cheeks. "Why are you telling me to treat you as a woman? Do you even know what I'll do to you if I start treating you as one?" he mused out loud as he pulls away. Kuroo's been putting lots of efforts in making the short-haired female a friend of his. If he decided to treat her as a woman now, Horikoshi might end up avoiding him and for some reasons, Kuroo didn't like the idea of it. Humming in thoughts, the black-haired male pondered over what he would do next until he finally gets an idea.

He tilts his head and when Horikoshi sees this, she covers her lips. Kuroo smirks and inches closer to his seatmate. "What was that? I was just stretching my neck. Do you think I'd kiss you?" he asked in a strangely suggestive voice.

Horikoshi was about to lower her hand that covered her lips but stops when her seatmate pulls her behind a shelf. Her hand was still shielding her mouth and when she stares at the male in front of him while looking away from her, she decides to remove her hands from her lips. Kuroo then gazes at her and when he catches her open her mouth to speak, he quickly kisses her. This catches Horikoshi off-guard as her hand fell limply beside her. She stood still and when the male who locked lips with her pins her to the wall, Horikoshi shut her eyes before clenching her hand to punch the male but Kuroo holds her hand and pins it to the wall as well before deepening the kiss. After a while, he pulls back with a smirk on his lips.

"If you can't handle being treated like this, don't demand me to treat you like a woman." He notified before releasing the short-haired lady and stepping back. He then sighs before saying, "Now that I did that, I feel reaaaaally bad." Kuroo then eyes Horikoshi's expression and when he finds her look of embarrassment, he groans lowly.

"Ugh. I've befriended you because you remind of Rino but honestly you..." he stops before huffing in exasperation. "Why are you're prettier than her?"

Horikoshi blinked in shock as she grasped what her seatmate said. "I don't understand the situation... what are you implying?" she questioned in a seemingly lost voice. Kuroo groans before grabbing the female's hand and pulling her close to him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm starting to like you." He says with a laidback grin. He kept his eyes fixated on the female brunette and when she blinks once again, he looks up and sighs in exasperation.

"Never mind. Let's just eat." The black-haired male says before pulling the girl along with him. "Let's eat at that place you like. My treat."

Horikoshi remained silent and instead of her path, she focused on the male in front of her. Hearing him say that he'll treat her to food, Horikoshi felt a bit swooned. _"What's this? Am I being swooned by food?"_ she thought to herself as she eyed Kuroo. She then looks down and decided to play along with the male. He's probably bored after all and soon, he'll stop acting like he likes Horikoshi. Somehow, that thought was enough to bring Horikoshi's mood down.

* * *

Nagishima scanned the food court, searching for a tall male brunette. When she does find one, her small smile transforms into a frown.

Beside Oikawa was two girls who seemed to be asking directions. "But why? Why would they ask him for directions? Does Oikawa-san look like he's the map from Dora?" Nagishima thought out loud, unaware of what she's doing. She then clenches her fist and when she catches the two females purposely acting cute, she huffs. "They don't look cute..." she murmured as she crosses her arms. Waiting for her lover to finish talking to the two girls, she kept her calm under control until Oikawa finishes and waves at the two ladies who left.

Nagishima walked towards the brunette and with her new shoes, she drops her last step loudly, catching Oikawa's attention. The two stared at each other before the brunette smiles at Nagishima but due to annoyance, instead of smiling back, Nagishima motions the male to approach her as if she's inviting the male into a fight. Nevertheless, Oikawa approached the black-haired female to avoid angering her further. Once the brunette was an inch away from her, Nagishima sighs.

"I'll consider that scene with you and those two 'cute' girls, unseen. Let's go?" the black-haired female uttered.

"What?" the brunette said out of shock. This short word irks Nagishima and further irritates her.

Narrowing her eyes, she asks, "What did the two girls asked you? Did they ask you for direction?" she spoke in a soft tone that the male brunette ends up thinking that she's probably curious and not jealous. "Ahh... that... they just asked me where some place was. I was just being kind." He muttered, unaware that Nagishima was annoyed by his actions so she nods then turns around and starts walking, deciding that it's bad to focus on negative things. Whereas Nagishima was walking with irritation, Oikawa was thinking if he did something wrong.

 _"_ _I didn't do anything bad, righ – Oh..."_ He realized.

Holding the younger female's hand, Oikawa drew Nagishima closer and slung his arm over her shoulders before tugging her close while smiling with entertainment. "Are you jealous? I didn't expect for you to act like this." He blurted out in bemusement. The younger female sighs when she hears this and says, "I'm not jealous. Who said that?"

She then takes a deep breath before blurting out, "I'm just surprised that you like cute girls? Do you really like cute girls? If so, why don't you just date a baby that way, you can have all the cuteness every day?"

The two went silent after that. Oikawa gaped at the shorter girl and blinked while Nagishima huffed in annoyance before stopping herself and the male from walking. She then clenches her fist and faces the brunette who faced her as well out of shock. Inhaling deeply once again, Nagishima crosses her arms in a child-like way before pouting childishly.

"Hmph! If you keep acting like this... Rino will get sad! Rino's gonna cry! Hmph!" She spoke in a child-like manner with her cheeks puffed. Oikawa gawked at what the younger female is doing before breaking out into an entertained grin. "Why does Tooru-kun have to like cute girls? Rino thought she was cute enough! Honestly, Tooru-kun is making Rino sad! Hmph!" Nagishima huffed and placed her hands on her waist. She puckered her lips in an attempt to look adorable and fortunately, Oikawa was beyond smitten at this moment.

Reaching out his hands to hold the female's cheeks, the brunette pinched Nagishima's cheeks and smiled dotingly at her. He then observed her and noticed that the female was cute without trying.

"Did I make you sad?" Oikawa asked softly.

"You made Rino sad." Nagishima nodded in agreement.

"Did I make you jealous?" he asked again.

"... Yes, you made Rino jealous." Nagishima answered with hesitation.

"Then... what should I do to make Rino feel okay?"

"Say... I love you!" Nagishima said as she made a heart with both of her arms on top of her head.

Hearing this, Oikawa lets go of Nagishima and turns around with a flushed face. He bites his lips to stop himself from grinning too much and punches the air as he felt a tingly sensation surround his whole system. He faces the black-haired female once again and this time, he sees her clothes. Taking note of the fact that she's wearing a skirt, the brunette blinked in surprise.

"Why did you wear a skirt?" he asked. Nagishima stops acting cute and looks down on her skirt. "Ah... this one... well, I'm meeting Sugawara-san later –"

"Why would you meet him?" Oikawa didn't make Nagishima finish her sentence since he was irked that a name was mentioned all of a sudden. Nagishima knew nothing about being aware of a jealous person so she ignored the male and smiled in a clueless way. "I asked him to show me around and he told me that he'll tour me on the first day of classes." She spoke softly, still unaware of the brunette's jealousy.

Scoffing at the female, Oikawa kept his cold stare on Nagishima. Noticing this, the female tried to think of appeasing the male and was subconsciously tightening her hold on the male brunette's hand. She then accidentally digs her nails on the brunette's hand and when he yelps in pain then pulls back out of shock, Nagishima catches what she's done. Staring at the male worriedly and guiltily, she pulled Oikawa's hand and eyed it with remorse.

Heaving a sigh, Nagishima gulps. "Sorry..." she mumbled under her breath. When Oikawa sees this, his jealousy cools down a bit. "Why are you sorry? Most girls do it. They think it would mark me as their territory." He informs as he comforted the female but Nagishima only felt even bad as she hears that information.

"I was told that you should care for someone you like. I didn't know that hurting or scarring them is allowed. I don't think I can do that." Nagishima spoke lowly as she tried to make the small bleeding go away. The male brunette smiles at her words and doesn't speak so he could hear more of her. Gazing up at the male, Nagishima says, "Why would they hurt you? It's really weird. Are they a dog or something?"

Oikawa chuckles at what he hears before speaking. "It's fine if it's you. Most of the time it irritates me but if it's with you, I'm cool with it." He notified but Nagishima shakes her head. "I won't do it. Even if you beg me to hurt you." She says in disagreement before proceeding to walk to her university. The brunette grinned with content as he caught up to the girl and accompanied her to Tokyo University. In his thoughts, he was asking questions. Did he save a country in his past life? Why is his girlfriend so sweet? He must've done something really good before. Sighing dreamily, Oikawa grabs the shorter female's hands and when Nagishima notices this, she lets the male do whatever he wants. After all, his action was enough to fend off other enemies vying for his attention.

The two then kept walking and teasing each other as the morning sun shone bright. The spring air was felt and most people outside were students rushing to go to their school for their first day. Hopefully, Nagishima reaches the campus she's attending and Oikawa goes back to Waseda University before his first class begins.

* * *

A/N:

There it is! The end!

Whoa... that was a slightly long ride. Slightly. I had a hard time with the plot but I enjoyed it. I think I learned a lot while writing this and somehow, because of this, I got obsessed. I kept thinking about all the ideas I could write in this story and even after I finished the last chapter, I could still feel that it hasn't finished yet like... how do i say this...? I want to add more. I still get random ideas for this plot and lots of hilarious moments to add.

Thanks for following this story and have a good day! I'll write another story and it probably won't have an OC in it so see you soon~~


End file.
